La vida continua
by aethranima
Summary: Un nuevo capítulo! Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leído mi historia... ¿Podrán encontrar a Luna? Todo sucede por algo y el reencuentro de los personajes solo trae sorpresas...
1. Harry Potter

La idea no es muy original, se basa en los siete, sí, en el séptimo también, sí, lo sé, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Si el séptimo es… bueno no hay una descripción para el libro pero… lo he hecho, la historia no tiene en cuenta el fatídico epílogo, solo hasta el final del libro y bueno los resultados los valoraréis vosotros.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR, excepto los que cree pero no serán muchos.

La historia comienza con seis puntos de vista distintos.

**HARRY.**

" _Solo el amor nos permite escapar y transformar la esclavitud en libertad" P. Coello._

Su destino desde un principio estuvo marcada por una profecía, sus padres murieron por culpa de ella, tuvo que vivir bajo la custodia de sus tíos, creció bajo el manto de la soledad y nunca supo lo que era el amor.

Pero entonces encontró su hueco en el mundo, encontró el lugar al que pertenecía y desde el primer instante en el que puso un pie en ese mundo mágico comenzó a conocer lo que era el amor, según el director del colegio, ese sería su arma contra la oscuridad, contra Lord Voldemore.

Nunca creyó en la profecía, nunca se creyó especial.

Fue entonces cuando el destello de su última maldición refulgía en su memoria, estaría grabada a fuego para siempre en su vida. La profecía se había cumplido, solo uno de los dos podía vivir.

El último año había sido todo un caos. Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Saber que el mundo estaba sobre sus hombros, saber que el destino de toda una comunidad estaba en sus manos, saber que la vida de muchas personas conocidas o no estaban bajo su merced, eso era lo más desquiciante de todo. Eso fue lo que no le permitía hundirse en el abismo, a fin de cuentas quizá tenía razón Ginny y tenía complejo de héroe. Pero eso ya había terminado. ¿no?

Después de hablar con Dumbledore, las cosas parecían más claras, la vida parecía más ligera comenzaba a cobrar sentido, por fin su cicatriz dejaría de doler y con ella todo el daño que había sufrido porque todo tiene un final y las cosas iban a cambiar para bien. O para mal.

Cuando creyó que por fin tendría la vida que siempre soñó, se imaginó asimismo con una gran familia, como los Weasley, se imaginó siendo feliz.

Se imaginó volviendo a Howgarts, volviendo a estudiar, pasndo largas horas en la biblioteca con Hermione, entrenando para los partidos con Ron, graduándose teniendo un baile de fin de curso, como ese que sale en las películas muggles y entrando en la Academia de Aurores, preparándose para ser uno de los mejores aurores para proteger a su mundo como siempre lo hizo desde que era un niño, solo con la excepción de que ahora lo haría por elección propia. Se imaginaba una vida feliz junto… siempre o casi siempre pensaba que sería con Ginny , supuso que ella sería la mujer de su vida.

Pero el mundo conspira y nunca deja de girar, las cosas son cambiantes nada es perpetuo y el sentimiento que antes era amor pasó a ser solo cariño, a ser añoranza de no sentirse solo, era un ancla en su vida que le permitía ser normal, así que todo terminó entre ellos dos. No necesitó más de tres palabras para dejar claro su postura "no te amo" aún resonaba en su cabeza, las palabras le habían parecido duras pero ahora solo eran fieles a la realidad, ya no la amaba.

No pasaron ni tres meses después de la batalla final, cuando decidió que tenía que alejarse de todo.

Era muy difícil vivir en un mundo donde solo era conocido por su nombre y no tuviera otro significado que el de héroe, a sabiendas que los héroes eran los que habían muerto, aquellos que habían dejado huérfanos, viudas, a padres sin hijos, o sin hermanos, todos ellos eran los verdaderos salvadores del mundo y no él.

No obstante esa era su opinión, Hermione y otros tantos no compartían su idea y le seguían tratando como un elegido, bueno no todos, su mejor amiga le trataba como siempre, como Harry, un chico delgado con los cabellos revueltos como el mar embravecido y unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, como el color de la esperanza, la que nunca perdió.

Quizá no era una decisión repentina como pensaría Ron, quizá la idea nació en el preciso instante en el que Voldemore caía al suelo, en medio del Gran Comedor.

La verdad es que no sabe en que momento exacto pasó, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía que dejar Londres, dejar su mundo y tomarse un tiempo para pensar, para olvidar y para poder curar las heridas.

Lo más extraño de todo era que no sentía nada, no sentía que algo le ataba o más bien su mente no quería reconocer que le haría falta algo, su corazón le gritaba pero él aún no estaba preparado para conocer que era lo más importante en su vida.

Su vida estaba en una sola maleta, lo más importante lo llevaba en su corazón: sus recuerdos buenos y los malos, todo el cariño recibido, todo estaba en su corazón, lo demás: libros, álbums de fotos, pergaminos, plumas, su capa y su mapa, todo estaba en su maleta.

Tenía todo lo necesario, o casi todo…

Iba a ser un viaje largo, no sabía en destino, no sabía por cuanto tiempo y tampoco sabía si iba a regresar, si iba a volver a sus seres queridos, a Ron, a Hermione…

El 31 de julio cuando el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche en Grinmmuld Place, en una de las habitaciones de la casa, la luz se apagaba, se cerraba la puerta y quizá para siempre de la Ancestral Mansión de los Black.

Se vio marcharse a un joven que despareció tras un ligero "plop"

******************************** FIN**********************************

Bueno éste es el primer capítulo de la saga La vida continua .

Please dejad reviews que son el alimento de los escritores.

Sed buenos.


	2. Hermione Granger

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de JKR y de la Wbs

**HERMIONE GRANGER **

"_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender."_

_ Françoise Sagan _

Siempre era el mismo sueño, se repetía una y otra vez.

Se veía si misma despidiéndose de Harry para emprender la marcha hacia los baños del segundo piso, de pronto se encontraba con Ron tratando de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, oía como Ron trataba de hablar pársel y después era como una atracción que escapaba de su control y sin remedio le besaba, un pequeño roce en los labios, algo etéreo, algo que no era real.

Al separarse y ésta era la parte más difícil del sueño y la que no llegaba a comprender, que no era Ron el que estaba con ella era alguien pero… no sabía quien era.

En su sueño las imágenes pasaban a gran velocidad delante de ella como una proyección en el cine.

Primero veía a Harry, en los brazos de Hagrid, muerto, tan blanco, tan lejano, se veía a ella misma llorando, con los puños apretados, los nudillos casi blancos y los ojos rojos, llenos de ira, estaba destrozada.

Su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos y nuevamente se encontraba en otro escenario, en el despacho de Dumbledore, teniendo aquella conversación acerca de las reliquias de la muerte, veía a Harry tan decidido, tan serio, pensó que por fin todo había terminado, que por fin los tres tendrían la vida con la que habían soñado, Harry con Ginny, y ella con…Ron, sí con él. ¿No?

Se imaginó dentro de unos veinte años con hijos, con una familia. Solo que en los sueños nunca, nunca podía ver el rostro de su familia.

Los meses siguientes vivió prácticamente en la biblioteca, tenía que ponerse al día con respecto a sus estudios, tenía que aprovechas el tiempo que tenía para estudiar, para pasar con sus padres, para aclarase las ideas . Su vida en aquel momento era perfecta, era…, la tranquilidad se iba colando en el ambiente aunque algo le decía que no sería para siempre…

Esa noche vísperas del cumpleaños de Harry, le había comprado un reloj como el que le regalo Sirius, supo que algo no iba bien, el aire se volvió frío, algo inusual en pleno mes de julio, algo totalmente inusual.

Segundo suceso extraño, o por lo menos para ella, la luna brillaba más de lo normal y junto a ella se encontraba Cirio, la estrella más brillante del firmamento, pero al contrario que todas las veces que las contemplaba, esta vez no la tranquilizaban, sino todo lo contrario, pareciera que las estrellas conspiraran para enseñar el camino que deben tomar los viajeros como antaño, cuando guiaban a los marineros a territorios inexplorados. Era la misma imagen que había contemplado cuando Sirius se marcho volando sobre el hipogrifo en busca de la libertad.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la hora hasta que el despertador le recordó que eran las doce de la noche y sin más el regalo de Harry se cayó, Hermione lo único que pudo hacer fu observar como se rompía al llegar al suelo, sus ojos instantáneamente se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía controlarse, su respiración se entrecortaba, y las imágenes que hasta un momento antes se veían en sus sueños volvía con más fuerza.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana tratando de observar entre la noche, trataba de hablar con la luna para que le desvelara el secreto, mas no pudo ver nada.

Poco a poco Hermione volvió a la calma, estaba segura que no pasaba nada, o más bien se obligaba a pensar aquello, mañana sería otro día, mañana vería a Harry, vería a toda la familia Weasley al completo, incluido su novio, Ron.

Pronunciar esa palabra "novio" unido a Ron no le acababa de agradar, no la convencía del todo. Pero siempre es así cuando comienzas una nueva relación. ¿no?

**************FIN****************

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo le toca a Ron, ¿que pasará por la cabeza del pelirrojo? Comer? Ser auror? la luna? Jjaajajaja si quieres descubrirlo deja un REVIEW P_LEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Ron Weasley

Los personajes de la serie Harry no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo, son propiedad de JKR

RON WEASLEY

"La felicidad es interior, no exterior; por lo tanto, no depende de lo que tenemos, sino de lo que somos."

Henry Van Dyke

Tenía lo que quería, lo que siempre quiso.

Fama, ahora su apellido, no era conocido como los traidores de la sangre, tampoco era solo considerado el amigo de Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", " el Elegido"

Ahora era reconocido por ser Ron, Ron Weasley y eso le bastaba, eso le hacía feliz.

Amor, nunca pensó que saldría con Hermione, se veía así mismo unos años atrás, en cuarto, quinto o sexto, cuando las hormonas hicieron su labor, y se sintió atraído por las mujeres, los años pasaron y su vida dio un gran paso, comprendió sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, gracias al medallón sintió verdaderos celos de la relación que tenía ella con Harry, verla tan pendiente de él, ver como se comprendían con solo una mirada, a veces no hacía falta ni siquiera las palabras, incluso ella rompía las reglas para ayudarle, siempre. Pero eso iba a cambiar, ahora él sería el que tuviera esa comunicación casi mágica con ella, estaba a un paso de ser feliz ¿no?

También había obtenido el reconocimiento de su familia, no había necesitado de un gran negocio como los gemelos, o tener un trabajo emocionante como Charlie, o un buen puesto en el Ministerio como Percy, su madre por fin tenía esa mirada de orgullo cuando se dirigía a él, su padre decía con orgullo "este es mi hijo Ron", en ocasiones las palabras le causaban dolor, no sabía porque, quizá por todo lo que sucedió, aún creía que si bajaba a la cocina Fred aparecería detrás de él pero eso nunca ocurría, eso nunca pasaba y lo más triste era ver lo destrozado que estaba su hermano George. Pero su familia no había sido la única que había sufrido tales daños, muchas habían perdido a sus seres queridos, nadie volvería a ver a aquellas personas que fallecieron.

Pero la vida continua no se puede quedarse estática y siempre, siempre hay ir hacia delante.

Veía todo lo que tenía y entonces ¿ por qué no era feliz? ¿por qué no podía sonreír como antaño? ¿por qué no podía besar a Hermione como el primer beso?

Todas esas preguntas se le agolpaban en la cabeza y le hacían pensar, no le dejaban tranquilo, ni siquiera podía disfrutar de la comida, algo muy impropio en él porque Ron solo actúa y no es racionalidad como Hermione, él no medita y eso es lo que le distingue de los demás, todo esto le tenía fuera de su mundo.

Ahora se había vuelto más observador, es lo que hacen los años, Hermione lo llama madurar, él lo llama caerse del guindo, ahora se fijaba en los detalles y había dos cosas que le desconcertaban, primero la actitud de Harry, cada vez era más distante, cuando salía al jardín se le encontraba mirando a lo lejos daba una sensación de que quería escapar, se notaba que no se sentía cómodo con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo, segundo hecho que le desconcertaba, su hermana, Ginny, lejos de estar deprimida, no hacía nada, absolutamente nada para acercarse a Harry, ella se veía feliz, en sus ojos azules brillaba la esperanza, había una nueva luz, un nuevo objetivo, había decido ser medimaga.

A parte de estos dos puntos había otro que le desconcertaba aún más, algo que no le dejaba comer y esto era lo que más le inquietaba, había transcurrido ya varios meses desde que salía con Hermione y esa necesidad de verla, de sentirla de los primeros días se había esfumado, se había evaporado como el agua cuando entra en ebullición, fue como el aire, como un suspiro ya no estaban todos esos sentimientos del primer día, solo había un profundo cariño pero no amor. Ya no había amor.

Esa noche antes del cumpleaños de Harry había estado pensando y había llegado por fin a esta conclusión, una conclusión que le dejaba el alma en carne viva pero su alma estaba en paz después de varios días, incluso el apetito había vuelto.

La noche caía en la Madriguera, todos los habitantes de la casa descansaban, solo se escuchaba el ulular de los búhos, los gritos e improperios de los gnomos y se escucha el paso de un joven que tropezaba en las escaleras para acceder a la cocina donde reposaba aún un trozo de pastel encima de la encimera, con paso trémulo se acerco hasta el, además cogió un vaso para coger un poco de zumo de calabaza pero entre todo el ajetreo el vaso se deslizó entre sus dedos dejándole una sensación de abandono, cuando el cristal se estrelló contra el piso le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, eran las doce de la noche cuando supo que algo había pasado.

*******************FIN*********************

Bueno este es el tercer capítulo de la serie, para información de Honneygranger, la historia si que va a ser larga pero no puedo precisar de cuantos capitulos, lo que si te puedo decir es que habrá 6 capítulos de introducción, es decir desde el punto de vista de los 6 protagonistas. Muchas gracias por el Review.

También agradecer a Rianne Black por ser la primera en dejarme un Review y finalmente a Cintia Potter me alegro que te haya gustado.


	4. Ginny Weasley

Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a JKRowling, yo solo creo un mundo donde el amor verdadero existe y los finales felices son posibles, y donde el mayor poder es el amor.

**GINNY WEASLEY**

"Cada cosa tiene su belleza, pero no todos pueden verla."

Confucio

Ginebra Weasley es la única hija del matrimonio Weasley, creció entre seis hermanos mayores y nunca se dejó amedrentar por nadie, nunca dejó que las bromas de Fred y George le quitaran el sueño, como a Ron, aún recuerda su cara al despertar y ver su osito de peluche transformado en una araña, es más ella siempre estuvo a la altura de sus hermanos y si era necesario se peleaba con uñas y dientes para defender su territorio, así que nunca necesitó que nadie la defendiera, nadie. Nunca.

Cuando Harry Potter le dio esa excusa al finalizar su quito año en Hogwarts, no supo como reaccionar, pensó que todo era por el afán de ser un héroe por parte de su hasta entonces novio, creyó fervientemente que después del verano estarían nuevamente juntos.

Durante el verano no derramó ni una sola lágrima, fue fuerte como siempre lo había sido,incluso después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, pensaba que todavía había una oportunidad para ir con ellos en ese viaje, escuchaba sus planes a escondidas y esperaba el momento en el que Harry le pidiera que fuera con él pero esa petición nunca llegó, incluso en ese momento no lloró, permaneció estoica y fiel a sus principios, supo que nunca nadie la salvaría.

El tiempo pasaba y no sabía nada de ellos, solo su corazón le decía que estaban aún con vida.

Durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en Hogwarts quiso demostrarles a todos lo fuerte que era, que no le importaba recibir castigos, maldiciones, todo lo que fuera necesario, lo que quería demostrar era que sabía protegerse ella sola, demostrarle a Harry Potter que la decisión de dejarla había sido errónea y que ella era tan capaz como Ron o incluso como Hermione. Pero nada de eso funcionó, ella seguía dentro de una caja de cristal muy lejos de él, lo que les unía muy pronto les comenzó a separar.

El día que se volvieron a encontrar, quiso mirarle a los ojos y que expresarán claramente lo que ella sentía, decirle que no tenía miedo a nada y que estaba dispuesta a luchar por él pero aunque su vista conectó con la de él, no pasó nada, él siguió su camino. Dejándola una vez más atrás.

Fue entonces cuando supo, no a ciencia cierta, que todo lo que fue jamás volvería a ser.

Y entonces al verlo entre los brazos de Hagrid, sin vida, no significó nada para ella, no pensó en nada, su mente estaba en blanco, ya no tenía que demostrar nada, había sido fuerte y aún así había perdido, no solo al él sino a varios seres queridos y alguien muy especial para ella, su hermano, Fred. Pero al verlo aparecer de la nada y acabar con Lord Voldemort le hizo comprender que ese hecho iba a marcar un antes y un después en su vida.

Nunca supo que pasó después de aquello, no supo a dónde fue el Trío Dorado de Gryffindor y nunca, nunca sabrá los secretos que comparten ellos tres y este hecho es el que le hizo darse cuenta del abismo que le separaba de Harry, el "niño que vivió", el que le dio una lección, le enseñó que nada es perpetuo y que todo puede cambiar, incluso hasta los sentimientos.

Y así pasaron los meses, no volvieron a retomar su relación y a Ginny no le importó, su nueva meta era convertirse en la mejor medímaga porque ahora ese era su nuevo camino, salvar a personas ya que no lo había podido hacer con su hermano, trataría que el mundo no sufriera tanto, lo haría en su memoria.

Eran las doce de la noche y el comienzo de un nuevo día, cuando escuchó como un cristal se rompía en la cocina, era hora de comenzar su nueva vida.

********************************* FIN*********************************

Bueno este ha sido el cuarto capitulo, espero que la historia os este gustando, aunque solo estamos en la introducción intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible pero comienzo un nuevo cuatrimestre en la universidad y ya tengo trabajos que hacer.

Muchas gracias por los reviews en todos mis fics, me acuerdo de todos vosotros y esta historia esta dedicada a todos aquellos que les gusta este mundo y creen en esta pareja.


	5. Draco Malfoy

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son de JKRowling y demás, solo lo hagon por el afán de entreteneros.

**DRACO MALFOY**

"En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente."

Khalil Gibran

Su vida no había sido todo lo que deseó o más bien sí, pero nunca se imaginó que ello nunca le diera la felicidad, tenía todo lo que había deseado, es decir, todo aquello que el dinero podía comprar.

Desde niño se vio rodeado de lujo y un total desprecio por aquellos que eran inferiores.

Pero ahora venía a su mente recuerdos que le atormentaban, recuerdos de una vida muy lejana dónde todo parecía más fácil o por lo menos dónde todo parecía encajar como piezas de un puzzle y ahora nada encajaba, su mundo se había roto, se había desvanecido y ya no sabía que era el bien y que era el mal.

Su padre había huido después que el Lord Oscuro cayera a manos de Potter, su madre era lo único que le quedaba. Cuando todo terminó lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a ella y tratar de olvidarse de todo el dolor.

Pasó varios días en San Mungo perdido entre sueños, donde él no era Draco Malfoy, dónde él era libre de soñar y de querer a quién quisiera. Era un mundo perfecto dónde todo el mal que había causado había sido perdonado y nadie le dirigía esa mirada gélida que acababa con todo lo bueno de su corazón.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo su estado de ánimo mejoraba, todo lo contrario que el de su madre, ella cada vez se encontraba peor.

Siempre habían dicho que Narcissa Malfoy era la muestra de la elegancia y del saber estar, era una mujer bella pero en lo últimos meses su poca luz se apagó, su piel se marchitó y como una bonita rosa su hermosura se fue apagando, no fue capaz de soportar la carga que le dejó su marido y un día sus hermosos ojos azules no se volvieron a abrir.

Este hecho marcó a Draco profundamente. Odio al mundo por haberse llevado a la única persona que le quería. No tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie.

El día que enterró a su madre el cielo era gris, la lluvia era constante y era su única compañía en ese día tan horrible, alzó los brazos hacia el cielo y gritó, se desgarró la garganta, sentía como la rabia se acumulaba en sus ojos, quería a toda costa evitar llorar, no quería que su madre se marchará con la sensación de dejarle solo pero contra el dolor es muy difícil luchar y sus ojos grises se desbordaron, cayó sobre el suelo, la tierra aún estaba fresca y el olor a humedad estaba por doquier.

El agua significa purificación y él necesita limpiar su alma dejar todo atrás, ese día decidió que en honor a su madre haría que el apellido Malfoy solo estuviera unido a cosas buenas. Fue la última petición de su madre

" busca la felicidad y el amor, se feliz hijo", ella supo arrepentirse de sus errores, ella intentó empezar de nuevo pero quizá ya era tarde, quizá él tuviera esa segunda oportunidad que no le fue concedida a su madre.

De lo que si estaba seguro era que iba intentar con todas sus fuerzas ser feliz y además contaba con la ayuda de su madre, ella siempre estaría velando por él.

Después de la muerte de un ser querido no eres conciente del transcurso del tiempo, este puede pasar con más celeridad o lentamente, para Draco el paso del tiempo era relativo, dedujo que habían pasado varias semanas y la mansión Malfoy era cada vez más grande y solitaria, el aire que reinaba en la casa le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar.

No podía vivir allí, necesitaba huir de su mundo, necesitaba un cambio radical, un cambio de aires.

No necesitó pensar más y decidió marcharse, emprender un viaje a cualquier lugar, un lugar donde pudiera ser libre. Donde nadie le conociera, dónde nadie le juzgara, un lugar en el cual pudiera empezar de cero.

A medida que sus pasos se alejaban entre el camino lleno de pavos reales, el reloj del salón marcaba las doce de la noche.

Era un treinta y uno de julio cuando el heredero de los Malfoy desapareció.

*********************************FIN************************************

Espero que os esté gustando la historia, prometo actualizar con la mayor brevedad, claro está que nada me impida hacerlo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un review, me hace muy feliz recibirlos.

Ya sabéis dadle al GO y dejad con REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Luna Lovegood

Este es el último capitulo del prólogo, en el siguiente capítulo entraremos ya en acción, espero que os guste este capítulo y ya sabéis ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKRowling.

**LUNA LOVEGOOD**

"Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz."

George Sand

Luna Lovegood tiene los ojos azules como el cielo cuando amanece y su pelo es rubio como el sol en los primeros meses de verano. Su mirada siempre es soñadora y muchas veces se encuentra absorta en su mundo, un mundo en el cual las cosas más mágicas existen, donde la imaginación es todo lo que necesitas para vivir, es un mundo creado por ella y solo para personas privilegiadas. Su pensamiento flota en el aire y lo acompaña con un andar casi etéreo, que le concede un aspecto demasiado frágil e indefenso pero es todo lo contrario.

Es una chica muy tenaz , fuerte, decidida y valiente merecería estar en Gryffindor pero es muy inteligente y nada escapa de su escrutinio, es muy sagaz en cuanto a los sentimientos de las personas pero es un completo desastre en cuanto a los suyos propios.

Es hija del director del Quisquilloso, vive en una casa cerca de un río, su habitación se encuentra en lo más alto de la casa, tiene unos grandes ventanales para poder ver mejor el paisaje del campo,nunca se sintió cómoda encerrada, le gusta gozar de cierta libertad. Su habitación es algo peculiar, tiene cachivaches por doquier, además tiene esparcidos por la habitación cientos de colores y bocetos de todo lo que su mente pueda imaginar, cada pared tiene un color: rojo, azul, amarrillo y verde, cambió la decoración después de la guerra, lo único que permaneció estático fueron los retratos que había pintado de sus amigos, los primeros amigos que había tenido.

Allí en medio de la noche se hallaba ella observando los cuadros una vez más, siempre lo hacía antes de acostarse, como tratando de ver a través de ellos, imaginándolos en sus respectivas casas, felices después de mucho tiempo, tratando de olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado, se imaginaba a la familia Weasley tratando de superar la muerte de Fred y espera de todo corazón de que la familia pelirroja vuelva a sonreír.

A lado de la ventana se encontraba primero el retrato de Neville, un chico un tanto torpe que siempre creyó estar por debajo de los demás pero su persistencia le llevó a ser un verdadero león, el orgullo de su abuela y sin duda el de sus padres, en lo más profundo de sus mentes, aunque ellos aún no lo sepan.

A su vera está Ginny, una joven extrovertida, la palabra que la definiría sería el fuego, durante la batalla la recuerda siempre atacando y defendiendo a la vez, es una mujer fuerte, algo que siempre admiró.

Al dirigir su mirada al chico pelirrojo su sonrisa se ensancha, es Ron Weasley, el joven Gryffindor, más conocidos por unos por ser el amigo de Harry Potter pero para Luna siempre será algo más, ella le conoce por el joven que lucha por la amistad, incluso está dispuesto a morir por sus amigos, es un joven peculiar que pareciera que solo se rige por la comida, que es todo impulso y nada de raciocinio pero es más, es el amor de la señorita Lovegood aunque ella misma aún no sepa definir lo que siente por él. Pero es feliz mientras él lo sea.

Mientras la noche avanza el destello de la luna se va colando en la habitación para iluminar a los dos últimos retratos, se trata en primer lugar de Hermione, quizá la chica más lista que Luna haya conocido, la más terca y mandona sin duda, pero una persona excepcional, aunque no compartan los mismos puntos de vista o creencias, es una muy buena amiga y no solo para ella sino para alguien más y eso le hace fijarse en el último cuadro, Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, se le puede ver con una pose severa, con una mirada verde penetrante, con el pelo revuelto dejando entrever el inicio de su famosa cicatriz, la cual siempre trata de ocultar, es una imagen nada más porque solo es capaz de trasmitir el físico de una persona porque captar la esencia de Harry Potter sería imposible. Imposible.

Luna nunca podrá agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ella, le debe no solo la vida de su padre sino la de ella misma.

Nunca podrá agradecerle todo lo que quisiera, nunca podrá, porque no solo le brindó su amistad cuando nadie lo hacía sino que también la saco de ese calabozo en el cual se encontraba, fue como una luz de esperanza ver aparecer a Harry y a Ron. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido ellos la sacaron de allí junto con los demás prisioneros.

Fue una época oscura donde la luz no conseguía brillar y donde las tinieblas lo envolvían todo, eran tiempos terribles, solo pensar en ellos hacen que el brillo de sus ojos desaparezca y ese aire soñador se borre, se esfume como un suspiro, y eso no le gusta nada. Nada.

Son cerca de las doce de la noche y dentro de unas horas se reunirá con sus amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de su primer amigo, Harry.

Su pensamiento se detiene debido a una gran ráfaga de aire que abre la ventana de par en par, es un aire gélido que se cuela en la habitación, hace que la piel se le ponga de gallina, es un aire que agita las cortinas y los cuadros que son de mero papel, los mece de su sitio y el único que se despega es el retrato de Harry, lo deja caer en el suelo, lo reposa con gran levedad y de la misma forma en que entró se marcha, dejando a una joven posada en el alfeizar, mirando a la luna y a las estrellas, con una sonrisa triste en los labios y la mirada algo acuosa, con una sola frase que brota de su boca "Adiós Harry y feliz cumpleaños".

****************************FIN********************

Espero que la historia os esté gustando porque a mi me está encantando escribirla, siento no poder actualizar tan pronto como quisiera pero os prometo que tendréis un capitulo por semana, eso sí sois buenos con los Reviews, jajá aja que mala soy pero que queréis necesito comentarios así sé si la historia va por buen o mal camino.

Para todas aquellas personas que me dejan comentarios muchas pero muchas gracias, soy muy feliz cada vez que leo uno y me dan ganas de escribir.


	7. la ciudad que nunca duerme

Esta historia está dedicada a todos los creyentes de esta pareja porque lo importante es soñar. Una vez más, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, con propiedad en exclusiva de JKRowling

**La ciudad que nunca duerme**

"Sólo cerrando las puertas detrás de uno se abren ventanas hacia el porvenir.

Françoise Sagan"

El murmullo del aeropuerto era como el zumbido de la abejas en una colmena. Pero él se encontraba absorto en su mundo, ahí parado en medio de un gran pasillo, mirando una pantalla azul donde los nombres de distintas ciudades cambiaban constantemente, en su mente aún sonaba como un eco la voz de su primo Duddley, su pregunta se hacia presente, venía a su mente la imagen de su primo cuando se vieron por última vez, tan reacio a marcharse, fue la única vez que hablo pero no para insultarle sino para preguntar " adónde va a ir?" ante la indignación de sus padres, ante la mirada desconcertada, fue la primera vez que escuchó una frase dirigida hacía él sin odio, sin miedo, fue un interés verdadero, fue una pregunta que aún no encontraba una respuesta, delante de sus ojos aparecían nombres de ciudades lejanas y eso era todo lo que él pedía, alejarse de todo.

Finalmente sus pies se movieron por propia voluntad, avanzó por un pasillo estrecho, que tenía por paredes sendos ventanales que iluminaban el camino que le dirigía hacia el avión.

El viaje no había resultado tan fácil como él lo había pensado, era algo complicado de describir, la sensación de soledad era la misma que había experimentado aquella primera mañana en Grimmault Place al ver las manos casi rozándose de Hermione y Ron como si hubieran dormido con las manos entrelazadas, se sentía fuera de lugar como si nunca fuera a encontrar su rumbo, como si nunca fuera a poder ser feliz, estaba como en otra órbita, en otro planeta en el cual solo podían acceder las almas perdidas, aquellas que no tenían esperanza.

Coger el avión supuso un avance, alejarse le alivio de todo el dolor que sentía, de todo el sufrimiento que le iba carcomiendo el alma y dejándole solo los despojos de lo que una vez fue.

Mientras iba sobrevolando el océano Atlántico, iba derramando unas lágrimas silenciosas, que se escurrían por sus mejillas dejando unos surcos en su piel, sus ojos estaban rojos, hacía mucho que no lloraba de esa manera, se sentía como al leer la carta de su madre, con el alma desgarrada.

Poco a poco se iba sumiendo en un sueño profundo, no era consiente del tiempo que pasó hasta que la azafata le despertó para informarle que dentro de treinta minutos llegarían a New York, aún somnoliento pasó sus manos por sus cabellos para despejarse, o por lo menos para arreglarse, cosa que era imposible, era un caso perdido y le hacía sentirse algo cohibido, observó a través de la ventana la silueta de Manhattan que le ofrecían las ventanillas del avión. Y se permitió sonreír, porque posiblemente Hermione encontraría cosas en Nueva York en las que nadie se fijaría. Del mismo modo que encontró la puerta del cuarto piso de Hogwarts que te llevaba al quinto solo con traspasarla, o cuando descubría algo nuevo en el libro de Historia de Hogwarts, su mirada se iluminaba, como esa sonrisa que surge al despertar el día de Navidad.

Fue entonces cuando fue consciente de que todas las miradas de las mujeres se dirigían hacía él, le hacían sentirse como si no hubiera salido del mundo mágico como si todos le conocieran, se sentía como la primera vez que visitó el Callejón Diagon, y no le agradaba nada la sensación. No podía soportar la idea de sentirse observado, así que cuando llegó nuevamente la azafata le preguntó:

- Disculpe ¿me podría decir por qué me observan esas chicas de allí?- susurró para que solo ella le pudiera escuchar.

- Ah, si, creo que es porque saben que es una estrella de cine

-¿Cómo?- no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ni en sus más remotos sueños se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea, era completamente descabellada- Yo no soy ninguna celebridad, solo soy un chico de Londres.- aunque pensó que era conocido solo en su mundo.

-Bueno, entonces no tiene de que preocuparse- al decir esto último ella también parecía como si se hubiera llevado una gran decepción y se alejó con paso veloz a través del pasillo para desaparecer detrás de unas cortinas de color azul. Las jóvenes no le dejaron de observarle durante el último trayecto del viaje, optó por hacerse el dormido, era su mejor arma para desaparecer.

La sensación de aterrizar se parecía mucho al hecho de ser transportado o al de aparecerse, sentía un nudo en el estómago, como si le tiraran del ombligo, una sensación definitivamente extraña.

Al salir del avión respiró el aire de la Gran Manzana, era un aire nuevo, no podía decir que era puro pero había algo que le cautivaba, que le trasmitía tranquilidad. Quizá era la cercanía del océano o quizá el hecho de estar lejos por fin de los problemas, era hora de madurar, de dejar todo atrás, era hora de decir adiós.

El trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel le brindó una de las mejores vistas, viajó en un taxi de color amarillo como el sol, el conductor era muy amable, trataba de entablar una conversación amena, era increíble la sensación de hablar con otra persona que no le creyera especial y solo le viera como un chico, un simple chico londinense que venía de viaje de fin de curso.

Al pensar esto su pecho le dio una punzada y su cabeza le dolió, claro que no era el único que creía que él era alguien normal y corriente, había una persona que siempre le vio así, como Harry Potter, el chico de la alacena debajo de la escalera, que no podía mantener sus gafas en perfecto estado, esa persona era su amiga , ella nunca le vio más de lo que era, entonces supo que si había algo que quizá le ataba a su pasado porque ella si que le apreciaba por sus cualidades y defectos, siempre trataba de facilitar las cosas, de quitarle todo lo complejo de las situaciones, pero quizá no era suficiente, no quería que nadie cargara con el lastre de sus preocupaciones no quería que se dieran cuenta de todo lo que sufría, supo fingir durante meses pero hubo un momento en el que seguir con el teatro se hizo muy pesado y antes de explotar tenía que salir de allí y no se arrepentía, aunque les echara de menos quería que ellos fueran felices. Tanto Hermione como Ron se merecía un futuro.

Porque todos los que le han ayudado, deben tener muchísimo cuidado todavía. De momento, porque aún – y en ese punto mira con tanta atención a través del cristal como traspasando el océano y los miles de kilómetros que le separan de sus seres queridos, como si de verdad pudiera verlos, como si solo estirara la mano les pudiera alcanzar- no se ha terminado.

Porque el mal no puede ser erradicado tan fácilmente, él solo ha empezado un largo camino que aún les queda por recorrer, porque él solo ha sentado las bases de la lucha que deben seguir, porque él les ha enseñado el modo de luchar, les ha enseñado que no hay que tener miedo, que mientras exista unidad y confianza, la lucha no está perdida, ellos pueden aprender de sus errores, después de una época de oscuridad, solo queda seguir hacia delante, seguir la luz para que la paz brille.

- ¿Ha estado alguna vez en la ciudad?- su voz es rugosa como la de un cantante de blues. El taxista es de allí porque no dice "Nueva York". Nadie allí dice "Nueva York". Solamente "la ciudad".

- Es mi primera vez.- El acento le delata.

- Inglés, ¿eh?

- Culpable.

El conductor poseía un don para relajarle, ría con ganas cuando le contaba algo gracioso, tenía mil anécdotas para el trayecto hasta el hotel, llenaba cada manzana de extravagancias. Pronto llegaron al hotel Holiday Inn, no era un hotel excesivamente grande contaba con 228 habitaciones y unas 148 suites, y en opinión del taxista tenía unos precios bastante razonables, para Harry el dinero no era importante, había cambiado suficiente dinero en Gringotts.

Bajó del coche y dirigió una leve mirada para despedirse del conductor, se dirigió directo a la entrada del hotel, cuando entró se encontró con un recibidor muy acogedor, todo el suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra persa, mezclada a la perfección con tonos azules y marrones que contrastaban claramente con las paredes y con el mostrador de madera lucida, era de pino, su olor inundaba la estancia, la decoración era exquisita.

Con paso trémulo se fue acercando a la recepción, la chica que atendía era muy amable, llevaba un traje azul marino con una camisa celeste, en la solapa de su chaqueta tenía un pañuelo verde pistacho, su nombre era Jane. se acercó a ella, no sabía como debía actuar. Cuando habló no reconoció su propia voz, le resultaba extraña, destilaba dolor con cada palabra.

- Hola, buenas noches.- el primero en hablar es él.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- la voz de la chica es aguda como la de Dobby.

-Quería alojarme en este hotel.

- De acuerdo, alguna preferencia en cuanto a la habitación, por ejemplo el piso.

-En el más alto.

-Entonces en el piso noveno, habitación 204, ¿cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?

-Indefinidamente- al decir esto le miró con detenimiento y lo siguiente que dijo la chica fue

-¿Tienes dinero suficiente jovencito?

-De sobra- sabía que en el mundo muggle sus dieciocho años no eran muestra de mayoría de edad, nadie a esa edad había pasado por una guerra, no era el salvador del mundo, mejor dicho nadie a esa edad tendría que vivir una guerra donde lo único que se hace es destrozar las cosas buenas de la vida.

- No eres de aquí ¿verdad?

-No.

-Londinense ¿cierto?

-Si.

-¿Y qué haces tan lejos de casa vaquero?

-Aventura y libertad.

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes tus llaves, enseguida llamo al botones para que se lleve tu equipaje- volvió a mirarle y observó que solo llevaba una mochila-bueno, quiero decir tu mochila.

-No se moleste, lo haré yo mismo.

Sin decir nada más se dirigió a los ascensores y subió hasta la planta novena, su habitación estaba al final del pasillo, abrió con calma la puerta , la habitación era normal o al menos eso suponía ya que nunca había estado en un hotel. Dejó su mochila encima de la cama, la cual era muy espaciosa, nunca había tenido una cama así, se dirigió hacia la ventana, abrió la cortina y contempló la vista.

El cielo era casi oscuro, adquiriendo tonalidades violetas a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, hasta que finalmente oscureció por completo y lo único que brillaba eran las luces de la ciudad, el naranja de las farolas y las blancas luces que procedían de los edificios, las calles brillaban dando vida a la ciudad, una ciudad nueva y extraña, "la ciudad que nunca duerme"

Nunca había estado fuera de Londres, bueno, al menos no mágicamente, aún recordaba su acampada para los mundiales de quidditch, así que la experiencia aún le tenía desconcertado.

Cuando decidió escapar de su mundo, decidió hacerlo del modo muggle y cogió el primer vuelo que encontró y allí se hallaba ahora en Nueva York, iba a estar separado por un océano, supuso que era una distancia considerable.

Quería dejar de pensar.

Se dirigió a la cama nuevamente y se recostó, dejó sus gafas sobre la mesilla de noche, las observó por un momento para después tomarlas entres sus manos y romperlas, dejando una patilla colgando y otra tirada en el suelo. Ese también iba a ser un cambio.

***************____***********____****************

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión, y espero que la historia os guste, no dejéis de darme ánimos que es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, como prometí tendréis un capítulo por semana.

Para hacer entretenido esto, he escrito dos escenas basadas en capítulos de HPy las Reliquias de la muerte, quien adivine cuales son tendrá un regalo, no sé, un drabble o un fic o ... dejemos que la imaginación haga su trabajo.


	8. Volver a empezar

Muchas gracias por lo reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me dan animos a seguir escribiendo, espero que este capítulo los guste, como ya sabéis, ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKRowling.

**"Nada es tan difícil como decidirse"**

**Napoleón**

Los meses pasaron y el invierno llegó a la ciudad, el viento agitaba las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles, quedando solamente las ramas vacías que por la noche daban un aspecto fantasmagórico a las calles de Londres, el trayecto del metro a su casa era de unos quince minutos caminando, atravesando un pequeño parque en el cual los árboles se resistían al paso del tiempo, le encantaba pasar más lento por esa zona y disfrutar de las vistas, le relajaba después de un duro día de trabajo, había decidido pagarse independizarse, valerse por ella misma, el apartamento donde vivía ahora era muy cómodo, sus padres le seguían ayudando con sus estudios, pero ella quería hacerlo por si misma.

Había encontrado un trabajo de media jornada en un pequeña tienda del centro de la ciudad, era una pequeña librería que poseía primeras ediciones de algunos libros reconocidos y que en ocasiones su precio era incalculable, también había unos cuantos libros usados, de todo tipo, poesía, literatura inglesa o extranjera, podías encontrar lo que quisieras, le encantaba respirar el aire de los libros guardados, todos apiñados por doquier, su jefe se llamaba _Roger Felton_, era un hombre ya mayor cerca de los sesenta años, no tenía hijos ni familia cercana, y con los pocos meses que la conocía le había llegado a tomar mucho aprecio, y la dejaba con frecuencia a cargo de la tienda, mientras el iba a jugar parchís en el bar de la esquina y éste era un día de esos, la clientela no había parado de entrar en toda la tarde, dejándole totalmente agotada. Con muchas ganas de llegar a casa.

Su apartamento no era muy grande, poseía una sola habitación, una cocina estilo americano, y lo que más le gustaba era el salón, era inmenso, tenía estantes de pared a pared, lo que le permitía colocar la gran cantidad de libros, tanto muggles como mágicos, que había coleccionado desde su niñez. Los tenía colocados por orden alfabético y según su temática, tenía desde libros de terror a ensayos sobre medimagia.

Al llegar a su casa, la joven dejó las llaves encima de una pequeña mesita que se encontraba en el recibidor, a continuación, depositó su bolso y su abrigo dentro de un pequeño armario empotrado que estaba detrás de la puerta principal.

Con paso ligero se acercó al salón y observó como la luz de su contestador estaba titilando, supuso que sería su madre para saber como estaba, así que dejó el mensaje sin revisar y se fue directamente a la habitación para ponerse cómoda, se desvistió con parsimonia, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, con los años había dejado atrás el cuerpo de una niña para dar a conocer el cuerpo de una mujer, de lejos podías observar que su piel era lisa, como la porcelana, pero si te fijabas un poco más, podías descubrir múltiples cicatrices que rodeaban su piel, no eran muy llamativas, eran casi blanquecinas por lo cual solo bajo un contraste con la luz se podían ver. Muchas de ellas eran debidas a los ataques que sufrió estando en Hogwarts, cuando luchaba junto a sus amigos, siempre que se les presentaba un problema, por ejemplo en primero cuando tubo que enfrentarse a aquel tablero de ajedrez gigante, de esa lucha conservaba una pequeña cicatriz cerca de la oreja izquierda que se ocultaba bajo la espesa mata de cabello, de su segundo año conservaba un pequeño corte detrás de la nuca de cuando se hallaba en la biblioteca y fue atacada por el basilisco y cayó al suelo golpeándose con la esquina de una silla, de su tercer año podía verse más cicatrices de lo que ella mismo deseara, tenía varias en los brazos y piernas, de los múltiples golpes que recibió del sauce boxeador, de su cuarto año tenía una cicatriz en la muñeca derecha, fue cuando Víctor Krum trataba de soltar las cuerdas que la ataban, con los dientes afilados de aquel tiburón en el que se convirtió, de su quinto año tenía una pequeña cicatriz, casi inexistente en su vientre, y otra en el tobillo de su travesía por la Sala de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, de su sexto año no tenía cicatrices visibles, casi todas eran en el alma pero con el tiempo se han ido cicatrizando solas, y finalmente de su séptimo año, no las podría contar todas, y eran las que aún conservaban un color rojizo porque aún eran muy recientes, porque solo habían pasado seis meses desde la batalla final, donde perdieron a tantas y tantas personas pero ganaron la libertad, quizá a un precio muy alto pero necesario, en su mente retumbaba la frase que había utilizado Dumbledore _"Por el bien de todos"_ esa frase que había atormentado a Harry desde que la conoció pero que al avanzar en su búsqueda comprendió que en ocasiones era necesario hacer algunos sacrificios, incluso su amigo, había decidido entregar su vida a cambio de la vida de toda la comunidad mágica.

Había pasado ya seis meses, seis largos meses y sin noticias del él, bueno la única noticia que tuvo de él o por lo menos lo supuso, fue un regalo que recibió por su cumpleaños, un libro, su libro, el libro de _Historia de la Magia,_ una última edición, tenía el filo de las hojas bañadas por un afina capa de oro, la cubierta era de cuero, color marrón como sus ojos, y lo que más le gustaba era el contraste que hacía la tinta verde oscuro de las palabras sobre las hojas de color beige. Lo había recibido mediante correo muggle, en el remitente constaba la dirección de un tal _Matt Davon_, que vivía en Boston, al recordar la tarjeta comprobó que la caligrafía era la misma que la de su amigo y vio como la g que utilizaba era igual que la de él, e igual que la de Lily Evans, la madre de su mejor amigo. Sabía con toda seguridad que el regalo era de él, ella no conocía a nadie en Boston, en un lugar tan lejano y también supuso que si ella intentaba ir a aquella ciudad a buscarlo, no lo encontraría, seguramente él no estaría allí, y si él quisiera que le encontraran, habría utilizado su propio nombre y no uno imaginario. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de ese chico de ojos verdes, mirada llena de tristeza pero si sabías como hacerle reír su mirada se iluminaba, brillaba como el día en que contempló el Gran Salón por primera vez.

Esa fue la última vez que supo de él. No hubo nada más, buscó entre las páginas algún código, se sentía como la primera vez que tuvo entre sus manos Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, se sintió tan estúpida tratando de buscar pistas que nunca halló. Nada. Era un libro y por primera vez no le daba ninguna respuesta. Ninguna. Él se había marchado, dejándola atrás, aparcándola de su mundo eso le dolía más que la maldición _cruciatus_, mil preguntas se colaban en su cabeza y no le dejaban descansar, no entendía o mejor dicho no quería entender porqué se marchó sin decir adiós, sin ninguna despedida, no entendía porqué no regresaba, porqué no se había puesto en contacto con ella, o con cualquier otra persona, se sentía sola y perdida, una sensación extraña se arremolinaba en su corazón ese que siempre supo lo que quería ahora no encontraba el camino.

Algunas noches cuando no podía dormir y las sábanas terminaban por los suelos, decidía tomar su capa y aparecerse delante de la antigua mansión de Los Black, entraba con cierto temor, como esperando que alguien le atacara por la espalda pero eso nunca pasaba, en esa casa no había nadie, solo ella y sus recuerdos, recorría cada estancia de la casa, buscando pistas, como esperando que el apareciera detrás del marco de una puerta con su sonrisa de ensueño, esa que le había otorgado la revista Corazón de Bruja, pero siempre se encontraba con lo mismo, el polvo acumulándose sobre los cuadros y los muebles, la habitación que había ocupado (la de Sirius) se conservaba como siempre, la cama estaba deshecha, los libros estaban esparcidos por el suelo. El pobre Krecher no había vuelto de Hogwarts, seguramente él se lo había pedido. La casa estaba abandonada y cuando ella comprobaba que todo estaba en su lugar, volvía a su casa para sumirse nuevamente en un sueño intranquilo.

Cuando por fin salió de la habitación, llevaba recogido el pelo el un moño algo estrambótico, con algunos rizos colgando, su pijama era un pantalón gris y una sudadera del mismo color, los calcetines eran gruesos, le encantaba dormir con los calcetines puestos aunque a la mañana siguiente no apareciera en sus pies, sino entre las sábanas o debajo de las almohadas, siempre en los lugares menos esperados, también dormía con unos tres cojines por lo menos. Era una pequeña manía que había adquirido con el pasar del tiempo poque le encantaba sentirse rodeada mientras estaba en la cama para no notar la soledad.

Llevaba una taza de té en la mano, aún humeante y se sentó en el sofá amarillo de su salón, hasta que por fin decidió revisar su contestador, no solía recibir muchas llamadas, las que se repetía con mayor frecuencia eran las de sus padres, después tenía llamadas de Ron, su mejor amigo, hace unos tres meses que habían roto pero ahora se llevaban tan bien como cuando estaba en el colegio, su relación no duró lo que todos pensaban, claro que parecía que hubieran estado predestinados, pero algo fallaba en esa teoría, en la práctica su relación no funcionaba, no terminaban de estar conectados como si de dos almas gemelas se tratara como la teoría que explica Platón, esa en la que existe una sola alma que se divide y se busca hasta estar nuevamente unida, con ellos eso no ocurrió, pero eso ahora ya era cosa del pasado. Ahora mantenían conversaciones de lo más triviales, Ron no paraba de hablar de las clases para ser _auror_, y ella necesitaba hablar de las clases en la Academia Superior de Magia, o de las cosas de su trabajo. En ocasiones se ponía a divagar sobre el paradero del tercer miembro del _Trío dorado de Gryffindor_, trataron de localizarlo las primeras semanas y tras varias búsquedas infructuosas no lo encontraron, parecía que era verdad la leyenda sobre la capa invisible y si te lo proponías podías desaparecer de la mismísima muerte, así que no sería difícil ocultarse de unos simples muchachos. Así que al cabo de los meses dejaron o más bien Ron decidió dejarlo, porque Harry aparecería cuando él lo creyera oportuno.

Había acertado en su suposición inicial, era su madre, el mensaje era algo escueto,_"Hermione, hija, te llamaba para informarte de que tu padre y yo nos vamos a un congreso en Estados Unidos sobre odontología, queríamos que te hicieras cargo de regar nuestras plantas, espero tu llamada, y cuídate hija. Un beso de parte de tu padre."_ no sabía cuanto tiempo estarían fuera pero conociendo a sus padres supuso que sería una larga temporada, porque ellos se tomarían una segunda, o tercera o vete tu a saber el número de luna de miel que llevaban.

Cuando por fin se encontraba acurrucada en el sofá con una manta cubriéndole las piernas y observando distraídamente una fotografía que reposaba encima de la chimenea (se encontraban sus amigos y ella con el uniforme del colegio, ella estaba en medio pero no se encontraba mirando el objetivo, sino que su mirada se unía a la de Harry de manera natural como si estuvieran conectados) cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, despertándola de sus ensoñaciones, se levantó extrañada porque ya eran pasadas las once de la noche y no esperaba visita, sin pensárselo tomo su varita y se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta y con una mirada entre confundida y temerosa abrió la puerta. Estaba preparada para atacar si fuera necesario.

-Hermione necesito ayuda- era la voz de un chico.

-Ron, ¿qué ha pasado?- su voz era más aguda y denotaba pánico en cada palabra que decía pero mantenía fija su varita.

-No sé me…-su voz era entrecortada- lo encontrado así en el callejón-se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente- ya sabes, en el que suelo desaparecerme cuando vuelvo a La Madriguera.- Mientras colocaba al joven en el sofá.

-¿Y su varita?- la chica decía esto mientras le rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-No lleva varita- respondió el interpelado.

-_Accio varita_ - pronunció con claridad mientras lanzaba el hechizo con gran soltura-¿qué?- exclamó la joven al notar la mirada enfadada del chico

-Ya he probado eso, ¿sabes? Estoy estudiando para ser auror.

-solo me cercioraba.-dijo Hermione como tratándose de justificar- tiene múltiples heridas, tráeme la poción de _dictamo_ del botiquín que está en el baño.

El joven pelirrojo comenzó a andar para perderse entre la oscuridad que reinaba en el pasillo que le dirigía al baño, volvió enseguida con las manos temblorosas.

-¿crees qué … ?- no pudo terminar la pregunta porque el joven que yacía en el sofá parecía despertar, estaba cubierto de heridas, las de los brazos eran las más profundas, también tenía heridas en el rostro, en ese rostro blanquecino, lleno de moratones, la ropa estaba hecha jirones y había manchas de sangre.

La chica no contestó y se dispuso a curar las heridas de chico, para evitar el dolor, con un leve movimiento de su varita le dejó nuevamente inconsciente.

Sin duda iba a ser una larga noche.

-No lo sé Ron, no lo sé.

Las cicatrices se iban cerrando poco a poco, dejando entrever el rostro del muchacho, dejando ver sus facciones tan características.

************************FIN***********************

Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, dejad reviews y muchas gracias a todos nuevamente.

La respuesta a la pregunta de la semana pasada era:

-La pregunta que le hace Duddley a Harry en el primer capítulo.

-Y la imagen con la que despertó Harry, su primera noche en Grimmauld Place, capítulo diez.

Gracias por participar.


	9. El desconocido

Hola a todos, siento la tardanza pero he tenido problemas con internet.

Disfrutad de este nuevo capítulo, como ya sabéis, ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKRowling.

_"Un cambio prepara otro"_

_N. Maquiavelo._

**El desconocido**

_Sin duda iba a ser una larga noche._

_-No lo sé Ron, no lo sé._

_Las cicatrices se iban cerrando poco a poco, dejando entrever el rostro del muchacho, dejando ver sus facciones tan características._

Las voces que escuchaba el joven le resultaban tan familiares, tan conocidas por él, pero ahora no podía recordar mucho, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía como la piel le escocía cuando entraba en contacto con la poción de dictamo, sentía como se unía y regeneraba la piel, todas las heridas iban desapareciendo.

El calor que hacía en esa casa era agradable era confortable, le recordaba buenos tiempos y le sumía en un sueño profundo que hace mucho no podía conciliar, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, sumiéndole en un sopor profundo. Recordando viejos tiempos realmente cercanos.

***********************Flash Back******************************

Cerca de mediados de mes de agosto, su corazón volvió a latir, estuvo muerto por varios meses, viajó sin parar, sin buscar nada en concreto pero siempre con la mirada pendiente de cualquier cambio.

Su primera parada fue en _Liverpool_, su mente no pudo pensar en otro sitio más alejado de _Londres_, cuando dejó la mansión, lo único que quiso fue alejarse, y en ese instante el recordaba el nombre de esa ciudad situada en el condado de _Merseyside_, al noroeste del país. Cuando por fin puso los pies lo hizo en un callejón, cerca del muelle de _Princes Dock_, lo único que podía oler era el aire salado del mar, era de noche y las estrellas refulgían y se reflejaban en el agua embravecida del Mar de Irlanda, llamado por los irlandeses_ Mhuir Éireann_. Así fue como comenzó su nueva vida, con Sirio brillando y con la constelación que le daba su nombre, Draco, que permanecía siempre visible, sobre esta constelación existen muchas leyendas, se dice que es la serpiente que fue derrotada por Heracles, otros dicen que es la que ayudó a los Titanes a entrar en el Olimpo, y algunos dicen que es la serpiente que atacó a Minerva y ésta la tomo de la cola y la lanzó por los aires para quedar congelada en lo más alto del cielo, cerca de los polos, sea lo que sea es una gran constelación que brilla sin cesar y que brinda luz a todos aquellos que están perdidos.

El joven Malfoy estaba listo para empezar, se dirigió al paseo marítimo y paseó con sumo cuidado por la ciudad siempre pendiente de las sombras, con los sentidos agudizados hasta que llegó a una zona llena de un nombre extraño "_The Beatles"_ por doquier, lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar un submarino amarillo, que graciosos eran los muggles pero sin duda poco a poco iba calándose su manera de vivir, como si no hubiera mañana, disfrutando de los momentos que vivían en compañía de otros, no había distinción en cuanto al tipo de sangre, todos eran iguales. Todos.

Permaneció recluido en un hotel, con la persiana media bajada, la luz a poca intensidad, con el teléfono descolgado y solo utilizado para pedir la comida al servicio de habitaciones, no le gustaba salir en las mañanas, se sentía observado y juzgado, como si todos en aquella ciudad supieran sus pecados, como si supieran que había ayudado al ser más malvado, a Lord Voldemort, como si supieran que entregó la vida de varios inocentes, no hallaba consuelo, estaba en contra de su ser sentir remordimiento pero ¿acaso no se merecía una segunda oportunidad?

El tiempo pasó, permitiéndole conocer el mundo muggle, incluso aprendió cosas interesantes, pasaba algunas tardes en pubs estilo irlandeses, escuchando algo de jazz, blues, rock, e incluso encontró un sitio_ "The Cavern" _donde servían hidromiel, era delicioso el hecho de mezclar dos cosas de ese modo, el mundo mágico que el recordaba con algo nuevo que estaba descubriendo.

Su paso por aquella ciudad terminó de una manera inesperada, fue algo que estaba escrito o no, algo que suponía que pasaría pero no se hallaba preparado.

Cuando regresaba al hotel, después de cuatro semanas haciendo el mismo recorrido, decidió cambiar para conocer la ciudad pero fue tarde, cuando una maldición le pasó rozando el brazo izquierdo, aunque muchos supusieran que solo había entrado en el equipo de quidditch por el dinero de su padre, tenía algo de agilidad y no dudó en usarla, esquivándola en el último momento. No llevaba su varita, por lo cual no pudo contraatacar pero tampoco quería utilizarla, no quería.

Escapó por milésimas de segundo, se apareció en el hotel, metió todas sus cosas en una mochila y guardó su varita en el interior de su chaqueta para volver a aparecerse en algún lugar tan alejado como su mente lo permitiera, tratando de dejar atrás los pensamientos sobre aquel desconocido que le había atacado en el puerto, ¿quién sería?

Boston era una ciudad con gran influencia británica, era la única ciudad del nuevo mundo que mantenía casi inalterado el vocabulario de los ingleses, era igual que antaño. Es una de las ciudades más antiguas de Nueva Inglaterra y más significativas de Estados Unidos.

Llegó ahí por azar, por cosa del destino, no supo porqué quizá el hecho de que su madre le contara historias de tierras lejanas donde la mayoría de la población era puritana, y perseguían a muggles acusados de brujería pero no era más que palabrería, ya que nunca pillaron a un verdadero mago, se sabe de un tal _Edison Smith_ que le encantaba ser atrapado para que le quemaran el la hoguera, todo el mundo pensaba que gritaba de dolor pero en realidad reía, eran carcajadas lo que salía de su boca. Pero esa es otra historia en el mundo de los magos locos, su madre, ella siempre le ponía el ejemplo de magos un poco tocados para explicarle el hecho de que la inteligencia y la astucia tenían que ser su mejores amigos.

Y allí se hallaba, al otro lado del océano rodeado de agua, era un lugar mágico, donde el sol brillaba, donde sonreía tomando el sol delante en el porche de casa, con un libro en regazo con una jarra de zumo en una mesilla y la puerta de la entrada entreabierta, dejando pasar a las personas, era todo el mundo tan hospitalario, paseaban por la ciudad con andares descuidados, con una sonrisa en los labios, como dándole la bienvenida.

Al llegar a la ciudad eran las tres de la madrugada, había cinco horas de diferencia con respecto a Londres, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, nunca se había aparecido en un lugar tan alejado, y el no tenía mucha experiencia en este mido de viajar, sentía un nudo en el estómago y el corazón bombeaba sangre a toda marcha, no dejaba de pensar en quién lo había atacado, tenía enemigos en ambos bandos, los mortífagos que habían escapado, incluido su padre, no podían perdonar el hecho de que su madre hubiera ayudado a escapar a Harry Potter, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo y no dudó en mentir al mismísimo señor oscuro, marcando el final de la época oscura. Pero también, en "el bando de los buenos" no tenía muchos amigos, aunque el salvador del mundo hubiera intercedido por su familia para que no fueran a Azkaban, muchos les seguían considerando unos traidores, así que se hallaba en la mitad de dos mundos.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas y él no sabía a dónde dirigirse, dónde aguardarse de cualquier ataque, aunque suponía que lo tendrían muy difícil para encontrarlo, nadie supondría que él estaría allí, en una ciudad totalmente muggle.

Entre las brumas que ascendían de las alcantarillas, descubrió un pequeño motel llamado _"City on the Hill"_ nada llamativo más bien todo lo contrario.

El encargado tenía un aspecto, semejante al de un trol pero no hizo ningún comentario, solo necesitaba una cama donde descansar y tomar un buen baño.

- Buenas noches - dijo el joven Malfoy con su ya característico tono de voz, arrastrando las palabras como una siseante serpiente.

- Buenas …- sonó más como un gruñido que como un saludo, agradecía que en esta nueva ciudad hablaran inglés aunque el tipo parecía que hablara frisón - ¿qué quería?

- Una habitación- dijo el ex Slytherin, alto y claro, imponiendo un tono autoritario para que el encargado no le pidiera un carnet para identificarse, básicamente no existía en ese mundo, le tendió una gran cantidad de dinero, superior al precio de la habitación para evitar preguntas.

- Carnet de identidad, jovencito - al decir esto en su rostro se cruzó una sonrisa de satisfacción , como si supiera el hecho de que huía de algo, lástima que se había encontrado con un mago.

- _conffundio_- el hechizo salió directo de la varita para impactar en la cabeza, dejando solamente a un desconcertado señor barrigudo con un bigote estrambótico.

- Bueno, aquí tiene sus llaves, señor …-dijo rascándose distraídamente la calva.

- Davon, _Matt Davon_, gracias - El nombre se le cruzó por la mente Matt era un nombre bastante común y Davon era el apellido de un bateador de un equipo de quidditch.

- Buenas noches señor Davon.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación, al abrir la puerta comprobó que la habitación era todo menos lujosa, tenía una cama con una manta de color marrón, algo desgastada, pero por lo menos olía bien, no es que se esperaba una gran habitación peri aún así no se acostumbraba a vivir sin tanto lujo, sin que nadie esparciera jazmín entre las mantas para poder dormir entre algodones.

Pero por lo menos podría dormir y relajar los músculos que le estaban pidiendo a gritos ayuda para poder descansar.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, sumido en un sueño que esperaba que fuera perpetuo, no quería despertar pero la luz se iba colando por las cortinas que en su día fueron blancas para darle la bienvenida a esa ciudad.

Se levantó y tomó una ducha en agua fría para despejarse y para disminuir el calor asfixiante, estaba en pleno mes de agosto y él no estaba acostumbrado a ese clima en Londres porque allí aunque el sol brillara en su máximo esplendor no significaba que hiciera calor ya que quizá en la tarde, la lluvia haría su aparición.

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, pasando por su blanquecina piel, miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente, ahora si que estaba perdido, en un país, en una ciudad totalmente nueva donde no era conocido era el lugar propicio para crear una nueva vida, una vida alejada del mundo mágico, y lo mejor o lo increíble de la historia es que él, el mismísimo Malfoy emprendería una vida como muggle, ¿por qué que otra vida le quedaba? Si era odiado por todos, si era renegado incluso por su propio padre, además recordaba perfectamente la promesa que hizo a su madre, en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que cumpliría con su palabra. Su apellido solo estaría unido a cosas buenas. Y así lo haría trabajaría duro para que el mal del cual el mismo había sido participe fuera eliminado.

La identidad que había escogido era de lo más común por lo cual decidió continuar con el engaño y convertirse en Matt Davon, pero para ello necesitaba toda clase de documentación, desde un DNI hasta un pasaporte con ese nombre, y en el mundo muggle lo único que era necesario para tener una nueva vida era tener dinero y buenos contactos para conseguir lo que quisiera. Y esas dos cosas, él las tenía.

Pasaron las semanas, hasta que obtuvo su identificación, hasta que ya no era más Draco Malfoy, sino un chico que había nacido en_ Cork_, sus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente de coche y él era el heredero de una gran fortuna, su vida era como sacada de una película muggle, pero por el momento le servía para esconderse para poder planear su futuro.

***************Fin flash back********************

- Está helado, Ron, deprisa trae una manta.- la voz de Hermione era autoritaria, pero se podía ver en sus ojos el miedo latente por toda aquella situación.

-No entiendo, porque tenemos que tratarlo bien después de todo lo que nos hizo en el colegio.- Ron estaba parado detrás del sofá, como esperando que su amiga llamara enseguida a los aurores, pero por más que trataba de descifrar lo que decían sus ojos, encontraba que la tarea era inútil.

-Si no recuerdo mal, has sido tu el que lo ha traído a mi casa.- Estaba harta de la discusión

-Ya pero…- sin duda era inútil, el único que era capaz era Harry

- Nada de pero, ve.- dijo la chica señalando con la mano firme su habitación.

El pelirrojo se marchó nuevamente a la habitación pero se podía oír claramente sus frases sarcásticas, volvió enseguida, aún refunfuñando.

- Ten.- Era idiota, él mismo tenía que haber llevado a Draco al Departamento de Aurores.

-¿Qué crees que le ha pasado? - preguntaba la chica mientras cubría el cuerpo del joven rubio con la manta- Hace unos seis meses que despareció igual que …- No pudo continuar porque sabía con toda seguridad que sus ojos no sabrían contenerse y las lágrimas bañarían su cara.

- Harry, dilo, no pasa nada por decirlo.- Era frustrante la situación, decir su nombre era tabú, como cuando lo era el nombre del mismísimo Voldemort, era estúpido, Harry y todo, dejándoles así, solos, sin ninguna señal de vida, a nadie.

-Ya lo sé.- disimuladamente bajó el rostro para poder secarse las lágrimas con el borde de la manta. No tenía la intención de demostrar su vulnerabilidad delante de Ron, ni mucho menos delante de Malfoy.- Creo que tenemos que llamar a Ginny.

- ¿A Ginny? ¿para qué?

-Para que va a ser Ron- contestó pensando que era claro, pero al ver el rostro de su amigo continuó- ella está estudiando medimagia, ella nos dirá si tenemos que aplicar cualquier otro hechizo para ayudarle.

-Creo que con lo que hemos hecho, ha sido suficiente.- Estaba harto de la situación y no estaba dispuesto a exponer a su hermana ante tal peligro.

No transcurriendo ni cinco minutos cuando se oía un ligero "plop" y el timbre de la puerta sonaba a continuación, fue Hermione la que abrió, dejando pasar a una joven pelirroja, con el pelo suelto, con las mejillas sonrosadas, a causa del frío, con un jersey de cuello vuelto de color negro, un pantalón blanco, ajustado a su figura, una figura que había dejado de ser la de una niña, pasando a ser el cuerpo de una mujer.

La cara de perplejidad de Ron era difícil de describir.

- ¡Ginevra Weasley ! ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? Oh, yo bien gracias ¿y tu? - su sonrisa era perfecta, tenía la mirada traviesa como si siempre tuviera en mente algún plan para una travesura, era digna sucesora de Fred.

-Nada de hermano, responde a mi pregunta.

-Vale, me ha llamado Hermione.

-¿cómo? Ha estado conmigo todo este rato.

De repente sacó una reluciente moneda de oro de su bolsillo y su sonrisa se ensanchó, dejando a un Ron muy molesto con ambas mujeres.

- ¿queréis dejar de discutir?- era ahora Hermione la que hablaba- Ginny ven, tienes que ver a alguien.

Ambas se acercaron al sofá, donde yacía el joven rubio, que para todo el mundo aún estaba inconsciente pero que solo tenía los ojos cerrados, privando al mundo de su mirada gris.

-Oh,- dijo la joven Weasly apartándose el cabello de la cara- es él, y está herido, parece que son heridas hechas por maldiciones imperdonables y magia oscura.

-¿qué hacemos?- Ron quería que todo aquello terminara ya.

-Esperar que recupere la consciencia. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Sin duda había caído en el lugar adecuado, o no, todo dependía de la perspectiva, todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo, el ataque había sido directo, no tenía mucho aguante, aunque claro eran cuatro mortífagos, aún veía sus rostros aunque llevaran esa absurda capucha, los muy idiotas no se habían cubierto la cara, ahí estaban, J_ugson , Mulciber, Selwyn_ y finalmente _Rosier Athan_, era el hijo del más con antiguo miembro de los mortífagos, fue el que le arrancó un trozo de la nariz a Ojoloco, éste último es el que estaba comenzado a reunificar a todos aquellos que compartían los mismos ideales de Lord Voldemort.

No quería que supieran que había recuperado la consciencia, porque se tenía que marchar de allí lo más pronto posible para poder regresar al punto de encuentro, necesitaba dar un informe detallado de lo sucedido.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

Todos datos sobre geografía, historia, son reales.

El frisón es un dialecto del inglés que se habla al norte de Holanda al noroeste del estado federado alemán de Schleswig-Holstein (conocido como Frisio del Norte). Pertenece a la rama occidental de las lenguas germánicas.

Los nombres de los mortífagos también están recogidos en www. Eldiccionario. Org, menos el Athan Rosier, que es invención mía.

Los datos mitológicos también son reales.

Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo en el que se cuenta la vida de Draco después de su huída, aún hay muchos interrogantes que resolver.

Gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen infinitamente feliz, espero que la historia no os decepcione y sois libres de opinar, solo quiero que disfrutéis de la historia que cada vez envuelve más interrogantes. Y la vida continua después de guerra y después de la muerte.


	10. El Bosque de Dean

Comenzaré pidiendo perdón por la tardanza en la actualización, pero debido a problemas familiares me he tenido que alejar de este mundo que tanto quiero. Me encanta escribir, porque me libera, es un canto a la alegría, de felicidad, pero esto es fantasía, y no es la vida real es un poco más dura, quería actualizar pero las ideas que me surgían no me acababan de gustar, porque creo que las 2301 personas que han visitado la historia se lo merecían, también este capítulo es un homenaje a aquellas personas que me han dejado un reviews y comienzo a agradecer:

Rianna Black: fuiste la primera en dejarme un comentario y me diste ganas de escribir.

Honneygranger: gracias, quiero que sea una historia original, porque habla de la vida.

Cintita Potter: gracias por dejar un comentario

Mekolin: gracias mil gracias

Pupy: me encanta como escribes, es sencillo pero profundo, gracias por los comentarios

RainyDay: espero que mis historias te sigan gustando

Solcisguauu: tus comentarios me daban ideas para seguir escribiendo, a mi me encanta que te encante, con eso yo ya soy feliz.

Alexa-potter: tu comentario me hizo sonreír durante una semana entera y cada vez que pensaba dejarlo leía tu reviews y pensaba que quizá si lo estaba haciendo bien y a la gente le gustaba, gracias.

Hermionedepottergranger: sin duda me hace ilusión que te esté gustando la historia.

Erk92: me encanta crear emoción y que la historia enganche.

Camili-manina: gracias y yo también espero actualizar pronto.

Melrose Cullen: continuaré, por todos vosotros.

Después de estas notas de autora, os dejo con la historia que me hace vivir de nuevo, porque pasé por malos momentos pero ahora quiero volver a creer en la fantasía y la magia.

**_"Recuerda que la mejor relación es aquella en la que el amor por cada uno excede la necesidad por el otro_**

**_Dalai Lama"_**

**_............´´´´............´´´´..........._**

**Te encontré**

Verlo ahí tendido en el sofá, era extraño, casi como una historia creada por la más esperpéntica de las escritoras, sus ojos lo veían pero su cerebro aún no era capaz de procesar la información, había un fallo en sus conexiones neuronales, se veía como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas, cuando caen en la trampa de la bruja malvada, estaba inconsciente, desarmado, no tenía su varita a mano, no tenía nada con lo que defenderse, pero algo le decía que no podía bajar la guardia, había algo en él que le causaba desasosiego, le perturbaba estar delante de él con la varita en alto, con un hechizo en la cabeza ante cualquier ataque, aunque estaba segura de que nada de eso ocurriría porque él, Draco Malfoy, estaba bajo los delirios de la fiebre, inconsciente pero sin estarlo, hablaba en sueños, o en pesadillas, no podía entender lo que decía, eran palabras inconexas, sin sentido o lazo de unión obvio. Trato de aliviar la fiebre con una paño húmedo sobre la frente sudorosa del joven rubio, pero era misión casi imposible, cada vez parecía que su piel de seda perlara más sudor que empañaba su rostro, bajando desde su frente para perderse en un descenso vertiginoso hasta llegar al cuello, pasando por los labios, esos labios que continuaban pronunciando palabras sin sentido, palabras …

- Potter…- era un susurro, casi una súplica. Pero lo había escuchado bien, había pronunciado el nombre de su ex-novio, no podía ser. Estaba estupefacta ¿qué significaba todo aquello? - Ayuda.

Dos palabras sin sentido entre sí pero que ahora comenzaban a cobrar significado, quizá era Harry el causante de esas heridas en el heredero de los Malfoy pero… no era posible, estaba segura , pero ¿entonces? Nunca fue buena resolviendo acertijos, ese era el papel de Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! ¡ven, pronto!- su voz era de urgencia, era de total desasosiego.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- la voz de su amiga tenía el mismo tono agudo.

- Si Ginny, ¿Qué te ocurre?- la expresión de Ron era de intranquilidad, con la varita en mano, y la otra tomando la de Hermione, por alguna razón se sorprendió ante tal hecho, no fue la única, la castaña también y con un acto que para cualquiera hubiera parecido deliberado, para ella no significó más que un acto reflejo, ya nada los unía, solo un lazo de profunda amistad.

- Es Drac…, Malfoy- estuvo tentada a decir el nombre de pila del rubio, incluso ella mismo se sorprendió ante tal osadía por su parte, por usar un nombre que viene ligado a recuerdos malos para todos los allí presentes, la mirada de su hermano, refulgía de odio, era normal y comprensible pero ¿no es posible cambiar? ¿no nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad?- Ha pronunciado el nombre de Harry.

- Ese mal nacido, no tiene derecho a pronunciarlo.- Ron siempre tan directo.

-Eso no importa ahora, Ginny, ¿ha dicho algo más?- Hermione, como siempre pendiente de cualquier situación que tuviera relación con el Elegido, siempre sintió celos, siempre supo que había algo más, pero nunca estuvo tan segura como lo estaba ahora. La mirada de la joven brillaba de esperanza, convencida de que el ex -mortífago sabría el paradero de Harry, no le guardaba rencor, superó ya su papel de damisela en apuros que él le puso, ahora lo único que le preocupaba al igual que a los otros era el paradero de Harry, su amigo.

- Ha dicho, ayuda, nada más…

- Potter…ayuda… - la voz arrastrada de Malfoy, resonó en la habitación no sin cierto esfuerzo, como si estuviera diciendo su última voluntad, como si su vida dependiera de lo que pudiera decir. Las siguientes palabras no fueron del todo claras.- bosque… - podría ser la localización, el paradero de Harry, quizá él también necesitara ayuda, sí, eso, seguro que significa eso pero ¿qué bosque? Hay cientos en Inglaterra, millones en el mundo- de…- era agónico su hablar, convulsionaba con cada palabra que decía. - Dean…- terminó por desfallecer, se quedó totalmente inconsciente, no respondió a las sacudidas por parte de Ron, no se inmutó por las blasfemias que era capaz de decir su hermano mayor. Parecía que la revelación no era de mucha ayuda, pero cuando se giró para preguntarle a Hermione, sobre si tenía alguna idea de dónde pudiera estar Harry, se topó con el vacío de la habitación, el golpe al cerrarse la puerta y un ligero plop proveniente del pasillo.

No fue la única en reaccionar tarde, para cuando Ron corrió rumbo al pasillo para detener a su amiga, ya era muy tarde, ella había desaparecido, solo ella sabía a donde había ido.

Siempre supo que sus caminos nunca se cruzarían.

.........................********::::::::::::::::::::::************...........................

La frase no era coherente, mucho menos lo que ella pensaba hacer, es decir, quién en sus cincos sentidos se le ocurre ir a un bosque perdido de la mano de Dios, es decir, a nadie, bueno, a nadie que no se llame Hermione Granger.

Estaba segura de lo que encontraría allí o más bien quería encontrar, quizá no fuera verdad, y todo fuera una trampa, una emboscada como tantas veces, pero el asunto era que algo más fuerte que ella, la llamaba a buscar en el condado de Gloucestershir, donde antaño viajaba con sus padres por vacaciones.

Era un lugar recóndito, alejado de la civilización sobre todo de la mágica y los únicos que podría acordarse de ese lugar eran sus amigos, pero sobre todo Harry, con él vivió allí una temporada, metidos bajo esa tienda de campaña donde había compartido sus miedos y tristezas, donde una vez más se preguntó porqué le seguía con tanto ahínco, con tanta determinación que incluso cuando Ron, su alguna vez novio, les abandonó siguió ayudando y estado con Harry Potter. La respuesta a esa pregunta aún no había cobrado vida, estaba aún latente.

Menos mal que tomó su capa de viaje antes de salir, antes de que Ron la detuviera, menos mal porque hacía frío, mucho frío y decir eso se quedaba corto, sintió como si le estuvieran hiriendo el rostro, se ajustó aún más la capa y emprendió el camino, no sin antes aplicarse el encantamiento desilusionador y poco a poco se fue colando en las profundidades del bosque, no sabía donde estaba con seguridad aquel claro, donde Severus Snape coló la espada de Godric Gryffindor, el lugar donde destruyeron su primer horcrux, pero algo la guiaba. Su corazón latía con violencia.

Entre las brumas de la noche vio por fin un cuerpo, más bien una silueta que cobraba vida, estaba detrás de una roca, apoyado como si estuviera esperando a alguien o como si estuviera herido… no. No podía estar herido y mucho menos… Terminar esa frase le producía un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Se acercó con suavidad pronunciando el hechizo _muffliato_ para evitar que sus pasos se escucharan, y alertar al extraño, cuánto odió ese hechizo pero que útil había sido, aquel ser que se alzaba entre las sombras.

Un extraño que cobró forma con la luz de la luna, un extraño que no lo era, ya que su nombre era por todo el mundo mágico conocido, era, Harry Potter, su amigo.

Quizá era por el tiempo que habían estado separados, el hecho de no reconocerle a primera vista, quizá no era él, pero su corazón palpitaba más deprisa al verlo ahí, su corazón que nunca mentía y le dijo que esa persona que estaba ahí parada, herida, era su mejor amigo. Tenía varios cortes en la cara, pero la que más le preocupaba era un corte muy profundo en el brazo izquierdo, que empapaba la manga de la capa, mientras que con el otro sostenía la varita en alto, sin duda sus dotes en defensa de las artes oscuras habían mejorado, incluso con los hechizos que ella había utilizado para que no la descubrieran, él lo hizo, no habían servido, porque él estaba alerta, estaba en _"alerta permanente"_ como siempre les recordaba _Ojoloco Moody._

A pesar de todo, aún no podía bajar las defensas, tenía que comprobar que era él pero ¿cómo? Fue entonces cuando se colocó delante del rostro del muchacho, a una distancia razonable, la suficiente para ver la mirada del su amigo, sus ojos eran verdes, un verde tan intenso, tan característico.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos conectaron , el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría, veía a través de ellos, veía la valentía que hacía que sus ojos se oscurecieran adquiriendo ese tono casi negro, estuvo tentada a acortar la distancia para poder poner su mano sobre el rostro de Harry para curar esas heridas y sobre todo para arreglar esas gafas rotas. Contuvo la respiración lo que le parecieron siglos pero en el momento que suspiró, el hechizo como por arte de magia se deshizo, dejándola al descubierto delante de él, con los ojos algo acuosos, sin mediar palabra cruzó la poca distancia que le separaba de él para darle un abrazo, no había tiempo para preguntas, lo que quería comprobar era que si él era de verdad, estrecharle entre sus brazos para que no se pudiera evaporar en el aire como las pompas de jabón, lo único que quería era comprobar era que era real, que estaba vivo y sobre todo que era su Harry.

Al principio el abrazo solo era por parte de ella pero pronto surgió un cambio, como cuando la tormenta desciende y provocaba la tempestad en el mar, de la misma manera el abrazo que le brindó Harry la mareó, él le tomó entre sus brazos y la elevó como si no le costase nada a pesar de la herida del brazo. Poco importaba eso ahora, él parecía feliz, daba giros sobre sí mismo y la llevaba a ella consigo. Era un abrazo como cuando se volvieron a reencontrar en su segundo año en Hogwarts, ambos reían, una risa nerviosa que terminó cuando Harry la colocó nuevamente en el suelo, dejando ver la distancia que les separaba, sin duda los seis meses que habían estado separados les había cambiado a ambos, tanto exterior como interiormente.

Él ahora era un chico de dieciocho años y medio, era todo un adulto, tenía ya bien definidos sus rasgos, un mentón muy pronunciado, la nariz era la misma de siempre, sus labios eran finos y elegantes, su pelo conservaba la misma rebeldía de siempre, y sus ojos muy en el fondo aún conservaban esa inocencia de la que nunca pudo disfrutar plenamente porque tuvo que madurar a la fuerza, y todo lo que había vivido se reflejaban en ellos. Mientras que el resto de su cuerpo también había cambiado, ya no era el niño flacucho que conoció, tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido, cuando le abrazó pudo sentir los músculos que había desarrollado, su altura no era la misma que la de Ron, quizá unos centímetros más bajo pero sin duda era más alto que ella, ya que se tenía que poner de puntillas para poder rodear su cuerpo con toda la facilidad del mundo. Mientras ella estaba abstraída contemplándole, él fue el primero en hablar y su voz le despertó de lo que parecía un sueño, era más grave de lo que recordaba.

- Hermione- pronunció su nombre con dulzura pero con una mezcla de urgencia en su voz.

- Harry, ¿eres tú?- ahora que lo tenía delante de ella no tenía ninguna duda, era él.

- ¿Qué te pasó en tu cuarto curso?- su voz que al principio era suave cobró un nuevo tono, denotaba dudas y culpabilidad por haber bajado la guardia.

- Me pasaron muchas cosas Harry- le dolió sus dudas pero pensó que eran razonables ya que ella mismo las había tenido. Pero él parecía dispuesto a atacar ya que enarboló su varita no sin cierto esfuerzo para apuntarle.

- ¿Qué hiciste que tus padres nunca te hubieran dejado hacer?- su voz le rogaba que le diera una respuesta afirmativa porque en sus ojos se veía el dolor por tener que estar apuntándola.

- Me arreglé los dientes, más bien, la enfermera Pomfrey fue la que lo hizo, después del ataque de Malfoy- vio como la respuesta satisfacía las dudas en su amigo pero pronto notó como al pronunciar el nombre de Malfoy, su rostro se contraía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? ¿Por qué has venido?- No sabía que contestar, la respuesta para ella era lógica y única había venido por él, para ayudarle como siempre, porque son amigos.

- He venido a buscarte. Malfoy pronunció el nombre de este bosque así que decidí venir.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?- Estaba segura que había una gran respuesta al hecho de que Harry se preocupara por el rubio, ya que no eran amigos.

-¿Si está bien? Claro que no, está medio muerto. Aunque Ginny lo está cuidando.- Era algo inusual observar ese interés por la salud del enemigo pero Harry no había estado solo este tiempo y ella se encargaría de descifrar sus secretos.

-¿Ginny?- vio su rostro un claro gesto de preocupación, quería consolarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

-Si, descuida, ella está bien, está con Ron.- su voz de pronto se volvió fría, casi hiriente y sin vida, cuando pronunció el nombre de su amiga el corazón le dio un pinchazo, no sabía porque le dolía el hecho de que Harry preguntara por ella, pero es lógico era su novia después de todo, pero deshecho todo aquello y lo aludió al simple hecho que estaba viviendo.

- Pero Malfoy, ¿Cómo lo habéis encontrado?- cada vez parecía más casando, y más pálido.

-¿Cómo? Fue Ron, cuando volvía a casa, lo encontró en un callejón.- No sabía como actuar con él, le estaban atosigando con todas esas preguntas. No era él mismo Harry, era un desconocido.

-¿Ron y tú estáis viviendo juntos?- su voz se volvió más grave, más áspera y dura, sus ojos se opacaron por completo.

-¿Eh? Claro que no- le respondió con la mayor brevedad- qué locura.-es decir, había sido feliz con Ron pero lo su historia de amor se terminó

-sois novios ¿no?

-Si hubieras estado aquí, sabrías que lo dejamos cuando tú te marchaste, sin decir nada a nadie, y sin dar señales de vida.

- ¿Me estás echando la culpa a mí de que tu relación no funcionara?- el volumen de su voz se elevó, inundando todo el bosque.

-Yo no he dicho eso.- era injusto que se pusieran a discutir ahora.

-Pero es lo que piensas.

-Tu no sabes lo que pienso. Y no creo que sea el momento adecuado para discutir.

-tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya-hizo el amago de levantarse pero había perdido mucha sangre y estaba débil y pronto se halló en el suelo desmayado.

-¡Harry!- se acercó hasta donde su cuerpo yacía para poder levantarlo, pero no reaccionaba ante las súplicas de la chica, necesitaba ayuda ya, pero ¿adónde? No podía llevarlo a su casa, por alguna razón Harry se sentía reacio a ir a su casa, quizá estaba escapando, porque no creía que esas heridas fueran provocadas por una simple pelea, había algo más, había una historia detrás de todo lo sucedido, seis meses daban mucho de sí para crear una vida, lo más seguro era que alguien le estuviera persiguiendo y por eso no quería que nadie le ayudara, era como antaño, él contra el mundo, cuando aprendería que no podía luchar solo, pero ahora eso no era lo importante, tenía que sacar a Harry de ese bosque.

No quería ir a su casa, ni tampoco a la Mansión de los Black, supuso que lo mejor era llevarlo a un lugar seguro, y no había ningún lugar más seguro que Hogwarts.

Tomó su mano con fuerza y en su mente conjuró la imagen de una casa en ruinas y pronto sintió aquel característico pinchazo en el estómago que era indicador de que se estaban viajando a la velocidad de la luz para aparecerse delante de una casa donde los gritos son los dueños del lugar.

El polvo bañaba todas las habitaciones, dejando una capa blanca algo fantasmagórica sobre todos los muebles, todo estaba muerto por allí, parecía que por fin la casa hacía honor a su nombre y a su leyenda, _La Casa de los Gritos_, la casa donde habitaban los fantasmas aunque no los hubiera, eran otra clase de entes los que moraban allí, eran los fantasmas del recuerdo, los que gritaban sin sonido en la noche, eran ellos los dueños y señores de la casa.

Hermione nunca creyó en las leyendas, nunca tuvo miedo de los fantasmas, los veía casi a diario, daban tumbos por el castillo, día si, día también. No les tiene miedo, no… les… tiene… miedo. Pero esa casa le ponía la carne de gallina, al recordar los sucesos que habían acontecido dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Pero ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte porque Harry yacía inconsciente en el suelo de la entrada, él la necesitaba.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, con un grácil movimiento de varita lo elevó para luego depositarlo encima de un sofá desvencijado. Mientras tanto el joven de los ojos verdes parecía que descansaba en un mundo de ensueño, quizá. O quizá se hallaba en una pesadilla.

La joven Granger se apresuraba en sus actos debía actuar ya, se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo para palparle en los bolsillos de la chaqueta en busca de la capa invisible, le conocía tan bien que estaba segura de que nunca dejaría su capa. La tomó entre sus manos temblorosas para cubrirse con ella y emprender su viaje hasta el castillo, pero una idea surgió en su mente, ¿qué haría Harry al despertarse? ¿se marcharía nuevamente para no volver? ¿qué podía hacer ella? Fue entonces cuando le vino una idea, un tanto descaabellada como peligrosa, se acercó nuevamente para quitarle la varita que sostenía aún en su mano para llevársela consigo, aunque eso supondría dejarle indefenso.

Los túneles que le conducían al castillo le parecían más grandes cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, en cambio ahora eran más angostos e interminables, le daban la sensación de agobio y de que nunca iba a poder salir de ahí. Cuando por fin salió al exterior, el aire gélido volvía a golpearle en la cara, recorrió la explanada hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio, logró entrar y con precaución se coló entre los pasillos desiertos, debido a que la mayoría del alumnado se encontraba de vacaciones, pronto sería Navidad y las risas de los niños aumentarían la felicidad.

Llegar a la enfermería no le costó mucho, se sabía de memoria el trayecto, cuantas veces a lo largo de sus años de estudiante tuvo que visitarla y la mayoría de veces fue a causa de una misma persona, Harry, siempre él.

Siempre.

Era una necesidad de estar con él, de ayudarlo, de protegerlo.

¿es lo qué hacían los amigos no?

Porque Harry es su amigo.

Cogió todo lo necesario para preparar las pociones necesarias para curar a Harry. Y se marchó de la misma manera como había llegado, sin que nadie notara su presencia.

El camino de regreso se hizo más corto, y subió el túnel sin resuello, con el aire faltándole en los pulmones pero con mucha energía aún, para su sorpresa y alivio, Harry continuaba inconsciente y no se había marchado, permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Comenzó a aplicar las pociones en las heridas y poco a poco se iban cerrando, por lo menos ya no sangraba, ahora lo que necesitaba era descansar para reponer sus fuerzas. Colocó un paño húmedo en su frente, aquella frente que aún conservaba aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que tanto sufrimiento le había causado.

Su cuerpo había hecho un gran esfuerzo, recorrerse media Inglaterra para encontrarle, ella también necesitaba descansar pero no podía bajar la guardia, algo estaba nuevamente acechando a su amigo y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Tendrían que pasar sobre ella, porque ahora que le había vuelto a recuperar no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente.

Se apoyó en el pecho de Harry para comprobar que su corazón latía con regularidad, el _tum tum_ del latido la meció pronto en un sueño profundo, impregnada por el olor de melaza o más bien le recuerda al olor de la madera, ese olor que desprendía la escoba de Harry antes de cada partido, olía a tierra fresca después de la lluvia, a algo florecido, a algo que está a punto de nacer de la tierra.

........................^^^^^^______^^^^^^.......................

La luz se colaba por las cortinas mohosas del salón, dándole en los ojos a un joven de cabellos oscuros, cuando despertó, no sabía donde estaba, solo notaba una opresión en el pecho y un cosquilleo en el cuello.

Cuando dirigió la vista hacia abajo, se encuentra con una escena que le deja sin palabras, es Hermione la que estaba encima suyo, sostenía con fuerza su varita pero se hallaba inconsciente, sumida en un sueño profundo, que no era consciente de que él ya estaba despierto y milagrosamente ya no le dolía el brazo ni tampoco tenía cortes, sus heridas habían sido curadas como siempre por la misma persona, por ella. ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre así? ¿cuándo la dejaría en paz para que pudiera hacer una vida normal? Ella había terminado con Ron pero no parecía afectada, auque le dijera que no había sido su culpa supuso que había algo que ella no le quería contar.

Cuando se trató de incorporar hubo un perfume que impregnó el ambiente, era un olor agradable, olía a hierba recién cortada y a pergamino nuevo, tenía un olor purificante le transportaba a sus años en Hogwarts, fue entonces cuando supo donde estaba.

La Casa de los Gritos, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero pensó que por lo menos no lo había llevado a un lugar más concurrido, esta casa siempre le había gustado, siempre. Era un recuerdo de su niñez. Pero ahora no se podía permitir una distracción, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, y llevarse consigo a Malfoy, aún tenían que dar parte del ataque y comenzar nuevamente con la búsqueda, aunque ahora iba a ser más fácil ya que sabían quien era el cabecilla de la nueva cúpula de mortífagos.

- Hermione, despierta.- necesitaba que ella le llevara a dónde estaba Draco.

-Emm…, ¿Harry?- parecía aún somnolienta pero pronto su expresión cambio- Harry, te encuentras bien, ¿necesitas algo? ¿quieres agua?- estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando la sujetó del brazo para impedirle que se marchara pero la desequilibro y ella cayó encima de él, dejando entre ellos una distancia, que al mínimo movimiento provocaría la colisión de dos astros.

El roce de los labios no fue intencionado, fue etéreo y provocó en ambos la misma reacción, los dos estaban rojos y con las miradas apenadas, mirándose fíjamente, traspasando la barrera que les había separado durante tantos años, sus corazones latían sincronizados, se podía escuchar el _tum, tum _que les mecía en un sueño que se comenzba a desarrollar.

La situación vista desde fuera parecería muy cómica para unos y muy romántica para otros, pero lo importante ahora era saber que era lo que pensaban los protagonistas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno he terminado este nuevo capítulo, y espero que os guste y preparáos que comienza el cuento de la historia de amor entre dos personajes que se quieren tanto que duele.

No doy ua fecha para la próxima entrega, pero prometo que será pronto. Sed buenos y soñad.


	11. Oscuro comienzo

Hola a todos.

En primer lugar, pediros disculpas a todos por no publicar con la brevedad que esperábais pero por motivos personas, familiares no he podido escribir, he estado en blanco y sin ninguna musa ni inspiración.

los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de JRowling y espero que disfrutéis, dejad cualquier comentario y otra vez mil perdones. Está basada en una canción del grupo DBSKla canción se titula Love in the ice.

_No es tu culpa si estas manos están frías._

_Conservando los daños del pasado..._

_con miedo de amar a alguien,_

_dándole la espalda al significado verdadero de la historia._

_el corazón que es abrazado_

_se derrite lentamente, como el hielo._

El cielo de Londres comenzaba a relucir, el sol luchaba por hacerse paso entre las nubes, para iluminar esta ciudad cosmopolita, las personas caminaban sin mirar por la calles, llevaban paraguas en las manos porque con el clima de Inglaterra nunca se sabe cuándo puede llover, no se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Ya había amanecido y no tenían idea de donde estaba Hermione, Ron no fue capaz de descifrar lo que dijo Malfoy, de obtener alguna pista de donde se encontraba su mejor amiga, no tenía nada. Por lo cual decidió llamar a alguien casi tan inteligente como la castaña, en palabras del pelirrojo y en palabras de Ginny "veo que tienes mucho interés en colonizar la luna" frase que le hizo enrojecer aún más.

En los últimos meses habían coincidido muy asiduamente ese par, a veces deliberadamente y otras tanto porque el destino les quería juntos, sintió mucha pena por Ron cuando terminó con su mejor amiga pero en el fondo sabía que eso ocurría tarde o temprano, pensó que su hermano tardaría en volver a sonreír, si sobre todo no tenía a Harry para estar en esos momentos a su lado, y charlar como buenos amigos, así que pensó que su recuperación iba a ser larga, hasta ese día de agosto en el que el sol golpeaba más de lo debido, se escuchaba cantar a los grillos y gruñir a los gnomos, ese día no había nadie en la Madriguera, ese día Ron iba a estar solo toda la jornada, ese día pensó encontrarlo tumbado en su habitación con mucha comida a su alrededor, pero no fue eso lo que pasó, cuando se acercaban tanto ella como su madre al lumbral de la puerta podían escuchar la risa de Ron, esa risa contagioso, esa risa que te hace llorar de felicidad, su corazón volvía a latir. Ya

no había dolor sólo el recuerdo del pasado.

En medio del salón la escena no podía ser más esperpéntica, había una chica rubia con un vestido de color blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos que giraba sin parar mientras esparcía pequeñas flores del mismo color, que según ella las había recolectado Ron (él lo negaba rotundamente, aludiendo que eso solo lo hacían las chicas) y que estaba toda la habitación de torposoplos que te atontan el cerebro así que ella estaba haciendo el baile que hace que se alejen y no ataquen a las personas. Ella era la causante de la risa.

Y así fue como comenzó la amistad entre el pelirrojo y la rubia. Luna Lovegood era una chica muy alegre que había perdido a su madre a temprana edad pero nunca se dejó vencer por los obstáculos o por lo que la gente dijera de ella.

Luna se mantenía fiel a sus convicciones por algo estaba en Rawvenclaf. Ginny siempre intuyó que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano por todos los gestos de cariño y atención, aún recuerda el sombrero con cabeza de león que llevaba en el primer partido de quiddich de Ron.

Pero él siempre tuvo solo ojos para Hermione Granger pero al faltar el otro integrante del grupo la salud de la castaña empeoró y Ron descubrió la verdad incluso antes que la susodicha, se dio cuenta de que algo les unía a ellos, que habían creado un vinculo donde nadie más podía entrar, era terreno vedado, la verdad es que le dolía en el alma, que pensó en no volver a enamorarse, pensó que nunca habría nadie que solo le viera a él, no como el amigo de Harry Potter sino como un chico normal que quiere vivir la vida plenamente sin agobios ni ataduras, pero la relación con Hermione no fue como él esperaba, fue como salir con una bibliotecaria o con una maestra que siempre le recordaba lo que hacía mal, sin ninguna contemplación, había ocasiones en las que trataba de que sus ojos conectaran para que pudiera saber que es lo que estaba pensando y se la quedaba mirando y la única respuesta que obtenía por su parte era " creo que necesitas ir al oculista, necesitas gafas" y entonces era cuando explotaba "¿gafas? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡No quiero gafas! ¡odio todas las gafas del mundo! ¡Crearé un mundo sin gafas!" su relación empeoraba por momentos hasta que decidieron romper para salvar su amistad y después de no ser más novios se llevaban incluso mejor y el pelirrojo había encontrado consuelo.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, el timbre de la puerta sonó, no sabía quién era pero lo más seguro era que fuera Luna ya que Ron la había llamado.

Entró en la estancia como una revelación etérea, suspendida en el aire sin estarlo, con los ojos soñadores evaluando toda la casa, como si con ver las cosas de una persona pudiera saberlo todo, era una experta en analizar a las personas.

Ron la recibió y la condujo al salón donde se hallaba aún inconsciente Malfoy, el chico aún no era capaz de respirar con normalidad, jadeaba un poco a causa de la fiebre que le envolvía y Ginny tenía que cambiar infatigablemente de paño húmedo. Tardaron un poco en contarle lo sucedido y tardaron relativamente poco en tomar la decisión que todos se temían, alguien se tenía que quedar con Malfoy mientras que los otros dos iban en busca de Hermione, porque como bien suponía Ron, Luna fue capaz de descifrar el enigma y encontrar la respuesta y tenían que partir rumbo al Bosque de Dean, antes de que les volvieran a perder la pista.

Ginny ¿serás capaz de controlar a Malfoy?- era la voz preocupada de un hermano mayor.

Dudas de mi ¿Quién te venció en quinto año? Además soy la única que puede cuidar de él, su fiebre aún me preocupa.

Volveremos pronto si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamar a cualquier miembro de la ED.

Adiós Ginny- era la voz de Luna tan suave como el algodón que se marchaba, guiando a Ron en busca de sus mejores amigos.

Cuídate hermanita- hizo un gesto con la mano como cuando los soldados se marchan a la guerra

Adiós- dijo la pelirroja contemplando el cuerpo del heredero de los Malfoy. Y esperando que volvieran todos sanos y salvos.

_Para cualquiera el ser amado_

_por alguien que hace que la vida brille de esta manera,_

_si fuera yo,_

_fabricaría tu corazón una vez más,_

_cálido con una ternura_ _eterna..._

le dolía todo el cuerpo, le dolía hasta el dedo meñique, no recordaba mucho pero al echar un vistazo por la habitación estaba seguro de que no había sido capturado por los mortifagos, había colores claros y muchos cuadros en la estancia, era la decoración propia de una chica, no había cuerpos disecados ni cabezas reducidas, no parecía la guarida de esos mal nacidos, habría podido con ellos pero eran cuatro y el acaba de aparecerse desde una gran distancia. Excusas habría dicho el cuatro ojos de Potter pero era la verdad, nunca le gustó aparecerse, prefería las escobas e incluso el traslador.

Sin duda esos seis meses habían sido los más cansados de su corta vida. Había vivido cómodamente en Boston durante un tiempo y la vida parecía que le sonreía, nadie le miraba extrañamente sino todo lo contrario, todos le sonreían y les encantaba su acento inglés, las chicas sobre todo, comenzaba a gustarle la vida en el mundo muggle pero como siempre las cosas no son de color de rosa y cuando iba a pasear por el muelle se halló en una situación que nunca pensó encontrarse, allí al final del callejón estaba él solo rodeado por tres mortifagos, no pudo reconocerlos llevaban la ridícula máscara, y las maldiciones cruzaban y chocaban, desde su ultima huida no se separaba de su varita, necesitaba protegerse, así que también les atacaba era la vida o la muerte, y usted perdone pero él quería vivir.

Le superaban en número pero como por arte de magia aparecieron de la nada maldiciones que impactaron directamente en el pecho de dos de los mortifagos dejándoles fuera de combate y cuando el último cayó también inconsciente apareció una cabeza flotando en el aire. La mirada desconcertada de un Malfoy no tenía nada que ver con la sonrisa de superioridad por parte de un Potter.

Ese día pararon en un pub irlandés con tréboles decorando las paredes y con una copa de wisky cada uno, no se dirigieron la palabra en un buen rato, solo bebían a tragos cortos la bebida y de rato en rato tomaban patatas de un gran bol.

No había nada que les uniera, en teoría, ya que si que les unía algo, algo que les salvo la vida a ambos, y ese algo era la Narcissa Malfoy, Harry nunca le pudo dar las gracias y tampoco estaba seguro de que las hubiera aceptado pero algo le decía que por lo menos tenía que darle el pésame a Draco, mientras que Malfoy también le debía el hecho de que su madre no hubiera ido a Azkaban ya que eso hubiera sido su ruina y su fin, aunque el resultado hubiera sido la muerte.

El primero en tratar de entablar la conversación fue Harry, algo breve y algo que todo el mundo dice siempre.

Parece que el tiempo va a cambiar.

Si, ayer anunciaron chubascos y borrascas para lo que resta de semana.

El tiempo es un tema de conversación mundial si no sabes que decir siempre puedes hablar del tiempo.

Mira, yo… solo quería… darte el pésame por la muerte de tu madre. – la voz de Harry era grave y discordante.

Gracias.- era unas gracias de verdad, las primeras que daba - y yo… quería… gracias… por lo de ahora y lo de antes- su voz era un susurro y si Harry no tuviera un buen oído esas gracias se hubieran perdido en el viento.

De nada.

Continuaron bebiendo sin decir nada pero poco a poco surgió la curiosidad por la vida del otro, con frases cortas y poca precisión comprobaron que llevaban vidas paralelas, ambos escapando de su pasado, buscando una nueva vida en el nuevo continente, buscando un lugar donde fueran aceptados solo por ser quienes eran, sin ser El Elegido o el mortífago, solo siendo Harry y Draco.

Me tengo que marchar, debo volver a NY, vine aquí porque quería enviar un paquete a Londres de forma no mágica- sus ojos se opacaron y sonrió con tristeza- pero no pude ya que tenía que dar mis datos.

¿conservas tu verdadera identidad? – la risa irónica de Malfoy se extendió por el local- que ingenuo eres. O tonto más bien.

Mi nombre y algunas pertenencias es lo único que me queda de mis padres, así que no lo cambiaré.

Es eso, o que no se te ocurrió cambiarlo. Pero apuesto algo a que es lo segundo.

Me da igual lo que pienses.

Te ayudaré esta vez como forma de pago.

¿cómo?

Ven conmigo.

Malfoy conocía Boston casi como la palma de su mano, y guió a Harry hasta una oficina de correos, utilizó su nombre falso (Matt Davon) y envió el paquete que no pudo ver que era rumbo a Londres y concretamente a la sangre sucia, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto pero se preguntaba que opinaría la pelirroja de todo aquel asunto, quería preguntar pero no sabía qué clase de relación les unía ahora ¿amistad? ¿enemigos a muerte? O ¿personas que se toleran? Así que no sabía si podía preguntar por el paquete.

Tan pronto hubieron terminado, como Harry estaba diciendo adiós y apareciéndose en NY.

Esa misma noche a las doce en punto, fue que cada uno en sus respectivas casas recibieron sendas cartas iguales con el mismo sello DM que les citaba para comenzar una nueva misión.

Así fue como comenzó esta nueva aventura, y como ahora formaban ellos dos parte de la Agencia internacional de Defensa Mágica, conocida como la DM.

Ellos eran los miembros más jóvenes pero cuando les contaron lo que estaba ocurriendo en Inglaterra no pudieron cerrar los ojos y continuar con su vida. Harry porque no estaba en su sangre dar la espalda a sus amigos y Draco porque era la manera de redimir sus pecados, salvando vidas, incluso si ello conllevaba formar equipo con el cara rajada.

Necesitaban volver a Londres e infiltrarse en la Oficina de Aurores para que nadie descubriera cual era su verdadero trabajo, a Malfoy le entusiasmaba la idea, ya que sería como ser espías (si había visto todas las películas de James Bond)

Ninguno de los dos necesitó mucho entrenamiento, para ellos era muy natural utilizar la magia de defensa como la de ataque, claro está que necesitaban aún más experiencia con pociones y hechizos de transformación pero los primeros meses se sometieron a un intensivo programa de entrenamiento de cinco meses, cuando terminaron eran casi expertos y también el trabajo diario les había unido, no tenían una relación de estrecha amistad pero por lo menos soportaban estar en la misma habitación. Fue bueno tener a alguien que también huía de sus demonios internos, era agradable sentir la compañía, la amistad o el sincero interés o preocupación, solo su madre era la única que se había acercado a él y la que le había entendido, muy a su manera claro está, pero en el fondo había sido una buena madre, solo con el pasar del tiempo lo llegó a comprenderlo, solo cuando la perdió comprendió la importancia que tenía una madre.

Cuando su mente se aclaró fue consciente de un peso en su brazo derecho y al dirigir la mirada se encontró con un manantial rojo esparcido por doquier, escuchaba una respiración profunda y un cuerpo cálido haciendo contacto con su piel, era una sensación nueva, como cuando el fuego derrite el hielo. Trataba de moverse lo más mínimo para no despertar a aquella persona que aún no tenía rostro, trató de hacerlo pero fracasó porque la susodicha tenía los reflejos de un gato y se levantó en un segundo y lo primero que hizo fue apuntarle con la varita.

Y ahí estaban los dos, frente a frente con las respiraciones agitadas, ella con el pánico en la mirada, tratando de ocultarlo y él con una sonrisa en los labios. Draco y Ginny, el fuego y el hielo haciendo colisión, enemigos desde el momento en el que nacieron, desde el momento en que tuvieron un nombre y un apellido, sobre todo un apellido, Weasley y Malfoy.

La primera en hablar es ella con la voz firme.

Quieto ahí si no quieres morir.

¿Quién me lo impedirá?- su voz es arrastrada como el susurro de una serpiente

Yo. Así que no te muevas- parecía que lo decía en serio, su mirada azul se oscureció..

¿Dónde estamos?- ni siquiera se inmuta ante las amenazas de la chica.

No necesitas saberlo- comenzó a verificar las posibles salidas y los posibles hechizos si quería ganar tendría que utilizar todo su arsenal.

¿Qué hago aquí?- necesitaba saber dónde estaba, con delicadeza, tanteó su pantalón en busca de su varita, pero para su asombro no la tenía quizá la perdió en la pelea o quizá la tenía la pelirroja.

¿Buscas algo Malfoy?- la chica preguntó con sorna mientras sujetaba en su mano izquierda la varita del chico.

Dámela, tengo que marcharme de aquí.

Supongo que crees que te dejaré marchar fácilmente pero estás muy equivocado, dime donde está Harry.

Ah, era eso- sonrió con malestar- estás interesada en tu noviecito-hizo un amago de levantarse pero ella no bromeaba y lanzó un hechizo que le pasó rozando y dio de lleno en la pared, dejando caer varios cuadros, ella no bromeaba- Pues a mí no me preguntes, estará salvando el mundo.

¡Deja de decir tonterías y dime dónde está!

Eso es algo que no te importa

Es mi amigo

¿amigo? Lo era

¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?- no podía contener la rabia que le provocaba tener delante al asqueroso de Draco.

Nada. – si Harry se enteraba que casi lo cuenta todo seguro que no le libraba de ir a la tumba ni el mismísimo Merlín.

Todo esto no es más que un mal sueño, espero que mañana todo cambie y no nos volvamos a ver.

Lo mismo digo Weasley y para ello tendrás que darme mi varita para que me marche.

No lo haré, iré contigo.

¿Tú estás tomando alguna poción que afecta al cerebro o algo por el estilo?

Ja ja que gracioso. Necesitamos encontrar a Harry, Hermione fue en su busca y no sabemos si es peligroso.

¿la rata de biblioteca fue en busca del cara rajada? Es imposible.

Fue al bosque de Dean.

¿Cómo?

Es lo que dijiste en sueños, donde está exactamente ese bosque y como es que ambos lo conocen.

Ya sabes porque ambos lo conocen.

No, no lo sé.

Porque ellos dos están más unidos que nadie- enfocó su mirada gris sobre ella como si quisiera ver a través de ella, como si pudiera ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, no quería hacerla sufrir pero si eso le devolvía la varita en un momento de debilidad no dudaría en hacer pero se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la chica.

Eso si lo sé, tienen una conexión especial.

_El juego del destino incluso_

_hace daño a tu corazón._

_Al final de las lagrimas_

_un rayo de luz baja hacia la oscuridad._

Cuando por fin averiguan donde estaba el dichoso bosque de Dean, ya es tarde no hay rastro de ellos dos por ningún sitio, se han marchado sin ninguna pista, sin nada que le guie.

Ron se sentó en una roca con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas claro signo de que daba la búsqueda por perdida, pero esa opinión no era compartida por la rubia que seguía saltando de un lado al otro en la búsqueda de una pista porque si el destino está escrito lo mejor es seguirlo y allí justo donde estaba Ron había una gran mancha de sangre, alguno de los dos estaban herido o habían herido a alguien así que era una deducción fácil a donde acudirían ahora.

Mágicamente se disolvió el paisaje nevado de un bosque de cuyo nombre nunca había oído hablar, y de igual manera se aparece ante ellos las callejuelas de una ciudad.

Mientras tanto Luna tomaba la mano de Ron para dirigirse a la ancestral casa de los Black, sonriendo al comprobar que sus manos son cálidas a pesar de que su rostro estuviera helado por el frío. Le encantaba la mirada avergonzada de Ron que asió con firmeza la mano de la chica y caminaron juntos por el sendero que les llevaría hasta el lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

La casa de los gritos era tan horrible como la recordaba, la entrada principal estaba bloqueada pero había una grieta en la pared que dejaba paso a los extraños.

El primero en entrar fue Ron que quería comprobar si no había peligro para Luna, la cual se sintió muy halagada pero no le permitió porque Luna podía ser cualquier cosa menos una damisela en apuros ambos se adentraron en los pasillos angostos de la casa, no escuchaban nada, por las ventanas sucias el sol quería entrar e iluminar pero era una odisea. Subieron al segundo piso sin percatarse de dos figuras que yacían juntas en el destartalado sofá.

creo que aquí no hay nadie- observó Luna.

Pienso lo mismo, quizá hayan ido a…

_Nosotros podemos saberlo,_

_podemos sentir ese fuerte sentimiento de dolor_

_y la calidez de una persona._

_Todos están buscando un lugar_

_que pueda curar su tristeza y soledad, por eso,_

_para ti ese lugar está_ _aquí_.

No sabía que pasaba, de repente Ron sintió como un gancho le arrastraba y se ahora se hallaba ante un nuevo paisaje, la nieve no estaba tan acumulada pero el frio le golpeaba el rostro con la misma intensidad, delante de él se alzaba todo poderosa la mansión de los Black,

La casa se encontraba anclada entre dos edificios muggles, permanecía estoica al pasar de los años, no había cambiado ni un ápice, todo permanecía igual desde la última vez que la visitó, aún recordaba aquel día.

Flash back

_Eran las ocho y media de la noche, habían acabado de limpiar la cocina y Hermione se había acabado de marchar a casa de sus padres y se había quedado los dos solos. Harry se encontraba muy pensativo sentado en un sofá al lado de la chimenea._

_-¿Jugamos una partida de ajedrez mágico?_ – _Ron traía en sus manos una caja y una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Hoy no- Harry solo miraba el fuego en busca de algo.- alguna vez has pensado en desaparecer, ¿comenzar de nuevo con todo?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- el rostro de alegría del pelirrojo se borró para aparecer la de la preocupación._

_-Nada olvídalo, solo pensaba en voz alta._

_-Vale, ¿jugamos?_

_-Hoy no, estoy muy cansado, Hermione nos ha hecho trabajar demasiado hoy, me voy a dormir._

_-Está bien, nos veremos mañana._

_Fin flash back_

Si ese día hubiera prestado atención a su amigo quizá podría haberle ayudado, todo hubiera sido distinto, estarían los tres juntos, como siempre habían estado.

Pero ahora era su momento para redimirse, para ayudar a su amigo, es verdad que estaba enfadado con él, su partida afectó a todo el mundo, a Ginny, a Hermione, a su madre, a todos los que le querían, fue duró para él.

Al entrar en la casa, todo estaba tirado por el suelo, Ron no estaba por nada en el curso de Aurores así que tomo a Luna de la muñeca y la puso detrás de él, tenía que protegerla ante cualquier ataque, un sentimiento la unía fuertemente a ella, un sentimiento que poco a poco iba cobrando nombre.

No hace falta que me salves, no hace falta que cargues en tu conciencia la vida de nadie.- En ocasiones, las frases de la joven rubia, no tenían sentido o lo tenían todo.

¿Qué quieres decir? Es solo por tu seguridad.

Es igual, creo que aquí no hay nadie.

Un auror siempre tiene que verificar el lugar, ante un civil.

Solo te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, no soy un civil cualquiera.- sonríe con autosuficiencia- fui miembro del ED.

Eso es solo cosa del pasado, ahora la vida es distinta, eres editora en el periódico de tu padre, no sales de un despacho.- vuelve a tomar su mano y la guía hacia el salón donde compartió la última conversación con su amigo.

No salgo en el día pero…- se acerca de manera insinuante hacia el pelirrojo- pero hay más horas aprovechables por la noche Ron.- se aleja de él y se sitúa cerca de la ventana, examinando el paisaje de la noche.

Aquí no hay nadie, creo que han ido a otro sitio. Por mucho que conozcamos los hábitos de actuar de Harry no tenemos que olvidarnos que está con Hermione.

Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.- no sabía cómo estaban sus amigos, pero no iba a ser fácil para Harry enfrentarse a Hermione, porque la joven no se tomo muy bien su partida y tendría que darle muchas respuestas si quería salir vivo, pero tampoco había que olvidar lo cabezota que era Harry, es decir, el conflicto estaba servido.

Creo que debemos volver a casa de Hermione, quizá esté allí.

De acuerdo.- contestó el pelirrojo hecho una vista atrás y giró el pomo de la puerta mientras su capa hacía frús frús al caminar por los angostos pasillos antes de llegar a la gélida noche.

Una vez fuera, se tomaron de la mano para aparecerse en el apartamento de la joven castaña. El viaje fue agotador, Ron estaba cansado de aparecerse y desaparecerse cada dos por tres, era un medio de viaje que no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

Al llegar al departamento,, todo aparentemente era normal, las luces de los edificios estaban apagadas, aún era muy pronto para despertarse para ir a trabajar, los niños no tenían colegio y los repartidores de leche comenzaban con su tarea.

Con paso decidido se adentraron en el edificio y abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con la estancia sumida en la oscuridad.

_No te preocupes,_

_no dudes por nada._

_Te protegeré_.

Harry se había vuelto muy hábil en utilizar la legeremancia y solo hizo falta conectar su mirada con la de su acompañante y entre las brumas de la confusión el joven pelinegro visualizó una casa situada en un barrio muggle, algo normal.

Con la elegancia y la rapidez de un predistigitador, Harry enarboló su varita y convocó un hechizo dejando inconsciente a Hermione, la cual cayó grácilmente en el suelo del salón, adormecida en un sueño, un sueño que había durado unas horas.

Un destello blanco inundó el salón de la casa de los gritos, todo había sucedido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,

Lo siento Hermione- era la única frase que venía a su mente, lo sentía, sentía tener que borrarle la memoria pero tenía que olvidar ese día por su bien

La contempló durante un tiempo, planeando cual sería su siguiente paso.

Finalmente la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la salida de la casa y por arte de magia dejó atrás el desolador paisaje para aparecerse delante de una casa londinense de tres pisos y una puerta roja.

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando se adentró en una nueva ventura.

.

_Porque este es un amor tan bello_

_como triste es este momento_

_es precioso como efímero_

_aún así es solo un momento_.

La habitación estaba en calma, había alguien extendido en el sofá pero la estatura no correspondía con la de su compañero.

Sabía que algo extraño sucedía, sin más dilación se dirigió a la habitación con sumo cuidado, depositando a Hermione sobre la cama y tomó su varita y volvió al salón donde las luces aún estaban apagadas.

Cuando se acercó para ver a quien pertenecía la silueta se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Su perfil a la luz del amanecer le concedía una gran belleza, como la de una estatua cincelada.

¿Aún enamorado?- era la voz seseante de Malfoy.

No. –su voz se tornó fría- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

¿Un intento de escape?

Pero, todavía estás aquí ¿no? –miró directamente a los ojos de Draco, éste solo sonrió y contestó.

Tus técnicas conmigo no funcionan, no es tan fácil leerme la mente ¿sabe?

Solo es práctica. Pero ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

Sabes que no podemos dejar testigos.

¿quieres matarlos?- su expresión era intraducible, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos aún no captaba la ironía.

En mi pasado quizá lo hubiera pensado- dijo mientras se colocaba la capa.- pero ahora solo se me ocurre un obliviate.

Pues a qué esperas.

Aún faltan invitados al desayuno

¿quiénes? – su voz subió un tono quedando en ridículo chillido agudo.

Ron y Lunática, se supone que fueron en búsqueda de la sabelotodo, pero no contaron que su propio amigo la iba a atacar.

Escucharon pasos en el descansillo y vieron como la manija de la puerta giraba.

_Te hare saber mi amor que_

_para cualquiera, el ser amado por alguien,_

_hace que la vida brille de esta manera_

_si fuera yo,_

_fabricaría tu corazón una vez más,_

_cálido con una ternura eterna._

La búsqueda había sido infructuosa, su única solución era volver al inicio de la partida y esto era nada más y nada menos que Malfoy

La joven rubia presionó el hombro del pelirrojo y estuvieron delante del edificio tan conocido por ambos. No había ningún ruido, y eso, era lo más extraño, Ron se situó delante al abrir la puerta pero todo parecía en calma, Ginny estaba sentada en la butaca con la varita en alto y la serpiente aún estaba en el sofá.

Adelante Luna, no hay ningún peligro.-terminando la frase cuando la oscuridad sumió la habitación, las puertas se cerraron de golpe y ambos cayeron inconscientes mientras que Harry aparecía de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad.

Pensé que sería más difícil.- dijo Harry una vez las luces volvieron al salón.

Estamos hablando de la comadreja, creo que no le van bien sus clases para auror.- contesto el rubio.

No es tiempo para tu sarcasmo.

Tomaron a las cuatro personas y las colocaron en el sofá, dormitaban inconscientes, muertos en vida, soñando, vagando mor el mundo de Morfeo.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, a su diestra estaba Luna con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mano convenientemente colocada por Malfoy sobre el regazo del pelirrojo, mientras que este se encontraba roncando y en acurrucado en una postura difícil de describir. Por ultimo estaba Ginny que se encontraba en una butaca con el pelo revuelto, era pelo de primera hora de la mañana.

Ya está, ahora tenemos que borrar sus recuerdos.- sentenció el rubio, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la mirada, pero antes de convocar el hechizo fue detenido por Harry.

Lo haré yo.- con rapidez tomó su varita y fue aplicando el hechizo oblidiate a todos los miembros, excepto a Hermione.

Falta la sangra su..., la sabelotodo- era la costumbre.

Ya lo hice antes.- el rubio enarcó una ceja muy interesado, husmeando como un zorro en la caza el plena primavera.

Tenemos que plasmar nuevos recuerdos, simplemente para justificar que estén todos juntos.

¿Tarde de películas? - preguntó de manera muy inocente el joven pelinegro.

Es algo muy simple, pero no tenemos tiempo.

Dispusieron todo el escenario, pusieron encima de la mesa central varias latas vacias de cerveza, ganchitos, patatas, todo lo comestible que encontraron, encendieron la televisión.

Hilos blancos salían de las cabezas de los susodichos. Todo quedo olvidado, todo quedó borrado. Sus presencias nunca estuvieron jamás en esa casa, jamás se vieron, esa noche no había existido.

Cada uno era feliz con la realidad con la que vivían, los que yacían dormidos vivirían rodeados de felicidad, una vida normal, alejados de la oscuridad, de las tinieblas, de las noches en vela, del miedo, del odio, ellos vivirían en su cuento de hadas, mientras que los dos jóvenes fugitivos continuarían escapando, en busca de la felicidad que nunca serían capaz de encontrar.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa lastimera en los labios, envueltos en sus capaz negras, caminando hacia la puerta, para dejar la estancia, para dejar esa habitación donde extramente se había sentido tan cómodos, tan seguros, tan vivos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera en alto, solo quedando en su mente como un mero deseo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº*******************************ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejad reviews que son el alimento de los escritores.


	12. Cinco años después

Ninguno de los personajes me pertence y la histora no tiene fines lucrativos, lo hago por el mero hecho de escribir.

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar la historia y espero que aún continuéis apoyandome. me despido después de agradeceros y pedir nuevamente disculpas.

**Cinco** **años después ...**

El aire agitaba las ramas de los árboles, el sonido de la noche inundaba toda la estancia creando algo mágico, algo lleno de nostalgia, la luz del sol hace horas que había desaparecido y lo único que iluminaba las calles de la ciudad era la luz de las farolas y de los coches al pasar.

El edifico no era muy antiguo, databa de los años setenta, la piedra de las paredes era gris, un gris ya desgastado por los años, poseía unos grandes ventanales con marcos de madera de nogal, a la entrada colgaban varias banderitas de colores.

El interior era incluso más majestuoso que el exterior, el olor que emanaba del lugar le recordaba todas las horas que había pasado en la biblioteca en sus años de juventud, le recordaba mucho a sus amigos, a su vida anterior.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la última vez que los vio, cinco largos años en los que solo se había ocupado de su adiestramiento y de pasar las tardes de ocio sumido en la lectura de libros, guarecido en las paredes de la biblioteca Mid Manhattan. Le encantaba sobre todo una mesa que se hallaba aislada, cerca de una ventana y rodeado de estantes y estantes de libros, era un lugar oculto.

- ¿Otra vez aquí cara rajada?- esa voz se le había hecho tan familiar en los últimos años.

- Sí, pero me parece que tendré que cambiar de hábitos.- Harry era un joven de veintitrés años en cuanto a edad numérica pero en palabras de Malfoy era un viejo de setenta años.

- A tu edad ya no puedes cambiar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- nunca vendría a un lugar así por su propia voluntad.

-Richardson.- solo con decir ese nombre sabía que algo ocurría.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?- solo cabía esperar lo peor.

-Pues no sé qué decirte exactamente, podría ser bueno o malo.

-Vamos.

La vida que había asumido ahora era casi automática, no sé preocupaba mucho de su aspecto según él pero a la vista del sector femenino de la oficina, tenía un aspecto más que inmejorable pero él se afanaba en decir que solo hacía el trabajo necesario. Se pasaba el día entre archivos y las tardes en la sala de entrenamientos. Sus músculos se habían desarrollado dejando atrás el aspecto de un muchacho endeble. Utilizaba gafas o lentillas dependiendo del día, se había convertido en un joven deseado por todas las chicas del departamento. Pero él se hallaba en una nube en la cual solo existía el trabajo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy?- no eran amigos, claro que no, pero las vidas paralelas que habían llevado les hacía conocerse un poco mejor y cinco años había trazado una línea de unión entre ambos jóvenes.

-Draco, para.- respiró profundamente- estoy bien, solo quiero saber que quiere esta vez Richardson.

-No.

-¿El qué?- pregunto ya cansado de las miradas reprobatorias del rubio.

-Pues no lo sé, dímelo tu.- verle así todos los años en la mismas fechas, le había cansado, algo había pasado en diciembre para que Harry Potter, hombre inflexible durante todo el año, cambiara y se convirtiera en un hombre sumiso y callado en las vísperas de navidad.

No le dio tiempo a contestar porque la puerta del director del departamento se abrió de par en par y se escuchó un grito desde la oscuridad, era como entrar en la boca del lobo, sin ninguna protección. Derechos a la muerte.

No es que Michael Richardson fuera una mala persona, no claro que no, solo era necesario ver como cuidaba de su mujer Maggie y de su hija Samantha, para saber que tenía un gran corazón pero cuando había algún problema se volvía una fiera. Su aspecto ya grande de por sí, crecía unos cuantos centímetros más, su pelo entrecano, se encrespaba y su nariz de pelota parecía el hocico de un toro.

-¿No pensáis entrar chicos?- su voz era aguda, si no estuviera tan enfadado seguro que Draco podría soltar alguno de sus chistes con mucho humor inglés.

-Si señor- contestaron los dos a la vez.

-¿por qué pensáis que os he hecho llamar?- parecía que cada vez más le costase hablar.

-¿Por el Informe Pelícano?- el nombre se le había ocurrido a Draco en una tarde de películas, él había insistido y Harry no estaba de humor para pensar en un nombre mucho mejor.

-Exactamente.

-¿Qué sucede exactamente?- Harry era quién había elaborado dicho informe, había perseguido por meses a los mortifagos, se había infiltrado, sabía que algo grande se estaba cociendo en Londres, fuente de toda magia.- todo lo que está escrito lo he comprobado yo mismo, solo queda que el departamento de Acción se ponga en marcha.

-Bueno, el informe es bueno, muy bueno.

-¿entonces cuál es el problema?- Draco sabía adónde quería llegar el jefe, lo único que no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Potter.

-El problema jovencito. – volvió a respirar profundamente. - es que me he cansado de ti. - el despacho se había helado, la mirada de Harry se volvió opaca, estaba arto de la misma discusión año tras año.- esta vez no lo pasaré por alto, esta vez…

-No.- dijo Harry y se marchó. Se dio la vuelta y dejó el despacho. El director y Draco se quedaron callados mirando el lugar que hasta hace pocos segundos había estado ocupado por el moreno.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?- es lo único que pudo gesticular el jefe.

-Ya sabe, estamos en esas fechas.- Draco intentó quitar hierro al asunto.

-Pues que no piense que lo dejaré, esta vez tendrá que ir él.

-¿eh?- la conversación era unilateral, hace mucho que Richardson hablaba consigo mismo y no prestaba interés al otro sujeto.- ¿a donde tendrá que ir?

-Londres, vuestro próximo destino será Londres.

-¿vuestro?- el rubio no daba crédito.- ¿Quiénes?

-Harry y Draco

-No.- Malfoy no tenía ninguna intención de volver, y se marchó del despacho de la misma manera en que lo hizo Harry, echando chispas.

Era pleno invierno, las navidades estaban próximas, la nieva estaba en Central Park, las tiendas estaban a rebosar de gente, todo era paz y gloria, todo menos un bar entre la avenida 45 y la séptima, donde el aire se respiraba más denso.

Harry había descubierto ese local, una micro fábrica de cerveza, era un lugar pequeño, no tenía mucha clientela pero la poca que iba era muy fiel. El encargado era un señor bigotudo con un tupe a los años cincuenta, antes trabajaba como corredor de bolsa, era tan rico que poseía una habitación privada en el Hotel Rich, pero un día decidió dejar todo a un lado y hacerse maestro cervecero, podría haber montado un gran bar con todo el dinero que tenía pero como una vez le había confesado a Harry, le encantaba la cercanía de la gente. "no hay nada mejor que compartir las penas, muchacho" le había dicho y Harry se quedó sumido en un silencio con una cerveza delante y pensando que era verdad que compartir aliviaba un poco todos sus fantasmas internos.

-¿Malas noticias?- Taylor o T para los amigos siempre comenzaba la conversación con la misma frase.

-Si. - siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre que había una misión para Londres, él hacía lo mismo, no quería volver a la ciudad que lo vio nacer, le traía malos recuerdos, imágenes que desearía borrar y otras que no, y éstas últimas eran las que le perseguían a donde fueran, le recordaban quién era y lo que su nombre significaba, una responsabilidad para con todos.- un mal día, solo quiero una copa e irme a casa a dormir.

-T, una copa por favor.- una voz salió de la nada para sentarse justo al lado de Harry.

-Marchando. - respondió la gruesa voz del barman. Mientras que el moreno fijaba su vista en su copa para evitar lanzarle un hechizo delante de todos y destrozar el bar.

-¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo?- el rubio sonrió sin disimulo-¿no tendría que estar molesto yo también? ¿A caso fue mi culpa que nos enviarán a Londres?

La atmosfera del bar era oscura, el pasado volvía nuevamente a la vida de esas dos personas, no podían volver o mejor dicho no querían volver.

La vida en Nueva York era tranquila, era cotidiana, tenían una rutina, todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor era controlado, sabían lo que tenían que hacer, su voluntad regía sobre la de los demás, su vida ya no estaba controlada como simples marionetas, a manos de un asesino, de un padre, de la sociedad, en Nueva York eran ellos. Por fin.

Pero ambos sentían, sin decirlo, que les faltaba algo.

Draco tenía una vida social, más que cuestionable, salía con distintas mujeres, cada fin de semana, era algo lógico debido a la ya más que conocida belleza natural de los Malfoy, Draco lo repetía una y otra vez "todo lo he heredado de mi madre" se henchía de orgullo cada vez que lo decía.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Harry ni siquiera levantó la mirada ya que se hallaba absorto en la profundidad de su copa.

-El ambiente- contestó Draco mientras bebía su Martini.

Los minutos avanzaban sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos pero a medida que avanzaba la noche y los grados de alcohol que ingerían aumentaban comenzaron a intercambiar pequeñas frases.

La música invitaba a iniciar una charla, "yesterday" decía Michael Button en una nueva versión de la canción de los Beatles, "yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away" decía esa voz nasal con mucho tino, el cantante había sido capaz de enfocar lo que John y Paul querían trasmitir. "Yesterday"

La canción terminaba tal cual empezaba con la añoranza del pasado con un discreto susurro se despedía la canción dejando a los dos individuos pensando.

-¿Podríamos viajar?- el primero en hablar fue el rubio.

-Quizá - la respuesta del moreno ya no era un no rotundo. Lo cual era un gran avance

-Podríamos comenzar de nuevo.- intentó hablar de nuevo Malfoy

-Podríamos pero ¿no tienes miedo?...

Era la primera vez que hablaban del pasado, cada uno traía su propia cruz pero nunca habían hablado de ello, era como un acuerdo tácito, no hablar de ello, para ellos el pasado era algo que no les traía buenos recuerdos.

En la oficina nadie les preguntaba sobre su vida en Londres, claro que sabían quienes era pero

en la agencia nadie les juzgaba ya que todos ellos eran personas errantes sin pasado y con un futuro incierto.

-¿Desearías volver al pasado?- La pregunta de Harry era desconcertante además parecía que se la estaba haciendo a sí mismo.

-Quizá.- el rubio no entendía la finalidad de la misma.- pero hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A veces…- medita un momento antes de continuar. - aunque te esfuerces mucho hay cosas que están escritas.- su voz se vuelve un susurro. – Cosas que simplemente tarde o temprano ocurren.

-Eso no lo sabes, quizá las cosas cambien. – Harry se caracterizaba por la esperanza que ponía en las cosas, era como la mirada inocente de un niño de cinco años que creía que la maldad no existía pero como un balde de agua fría le caía la cruda realidad pero a pesar de ello intentaba recuperar esa inocencia que le fue arrebatada.

-¿Qué cambiarías tú?

-No lo sé. – cuando su vista se fijaba en el pasado siempre quería cambiar algo pero nunca sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿No evitarías la muerte de tus padres? O ¿la de tu padrino?

El silencio se produjo en el bar y la mirada verde se volvió piedra sin luz perdida en los recuerdos de una vida que le fue arrebatada.

-No lo sé.

Sin duda las copas y el olor del bar había convocado a los fantasmas del pasado, a esas criaturas que se aparecían en la oscuridad de sus sueños, en las penumbras de las noches de soledad, plagados de recuerdos que jamás serían borrados.

Las palabras "pasado" y "cambio" siempre estaban presentes en sus vidas. Habían abandonado su vida anterior para tratar de comenzar de nuevo, dejar la vida a la que estuvieron destinados desde su nacimiento, dejar su pasado para de esta manera cambiar su futuro.

Pasado. Cambio. Futuro.

Esas tres palabras estaban entrelazadas por hilos invisibles que se entretejían como las telarañas.

El hecho de cambiar y de huir ya estaba escrito en sus vidas, todo lo que habían vivido durante esos cinco años era algo que tenía que pasar, algo que alguien había escrito con la finalidad de que todos tuvieran un final feliz, un final que les diera la oportunidad de sonreír de verdad, con todo el alma, con toda la devoción de la que fueran capaces.

Porque alguien creía de todo corazón que todo el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado tenía que tener una recompensa, tenía que ser redimido.

Y ese alguien era el destino.

El destino les tenía algo preparado.

* * *

"Pasajeros con destino a Londres embarquen por la puerta 38". La voz era metálica, mecánica, ronca, era una voz ensayada, era una simple grabación que provocaba estragos en dos personas.

Londres dicho por esa voz sonaba frío y distante, sonaba a pasado y a dolor, ese era el Londres que venía a su mente.

-Aún no sé porque te has empeñado en coger un avión. Draco llevaba un abrigo negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba del tobillo, le cubría todo el cuerpo. El color negro hacía contraste con su piel blanquecina como el marfil y su pelo rubio platino.

-Tenemos que evitar que sepan de nuestra llegada.

-¿No crees que es muy difícil?- llevaba un portafolios de cuero negro irritante, y un pequeña maleta para guardar las apariencias. – es decir, tu siendo tu y yo con mi pasado, dudo mucho que pasemos inadvertidos.

-Los problemas uno a uno. – el Harry llevaba una cazadora de cuero en la mano y un jersey de cuello vuelto, unas gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y auriculares con la música a un nivel bajo, lo suficiente para escuchar la cháchara de su compañero.

-El Ministro ya sabe de nuestra llegada. – el rubio echó una ojeada a su acompañante para medir su reacción ante sus palabras. - ¿o quizá el verdadero problema sean tus amigos? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a salvarles?

-¿salvarles?- Harry soltó una risa amarga. – No soy un héroe.

-Eso tendrías primero que creértelo tú.

-Y tú tendrías que dejar de meterte en los asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. – dejó a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca y avanzó rumbo a la puerta de embarque.

-No sé de qué me sorprendo. – respondió el chico. – después de todo no tienes modales. – dijo para sí mismo mientras marchaba detrás del moreno. – va a ser un viaje entretenido.

El viaje fue bien, así de escueto, no había sucedido ninguna novedad, todo estaba en completo orden, no hubo retraso en la salida como tampoco en la llegada, el poco equipaje que llevaban no se había perdido, la comida extrañamente les supo bien, no supo a comida de hospital. No hubo turbulencias, no hubo pasajeros que perdieran el control después de algunas copas de coñac, tampoco hubo niños llorando ni parejas que entraban en los lavabos a celebrar su amor, en lo que respecta a su opinión el viaje fue tranquilo.

Pero por algún motivo fueron incapaces de dormir a pesar de que era un vuelo de largo recorrido. Cada uno permaneció en silencio, leyendo algún informe u observando a través de la ventanilla el cielo o mejor dicho la inmensa oscuridad de la noche que parecía el interior del estómago de una ballena, de la gran ballena azul.

Ambos descendieron del avión primero con el pie derecho, no porque fueran supersticiosos, sino que más bien fue por casualidad. Se despidieron de las azafatas, es decir, Draco se despidió muy atentamente de la azafata con grandes gestos de galantería para luego por fin salir del aeropuerto, ataviados con sendos abrigos, bufandas y guantes.

Al salir a la calle el aire helado les dio una bofetada obligándoles a tomar una bocanada de aire fresco para después lo fuera soltando poco a poco hasta deshincharse como un globo.

Eran las once de la noche cuando llegaron a Londres, no había nadie esperándoles, no había casi pasajeros, el aeropuerto cerca de la hora nona estaba en calma.

-¿Ahora si nos podemos aparecer?- preguntó Malfoy.

-¿A dónde podemos ir?- respondió el moreno.

-¿A un hotel? ¿A tu casa? Yo que sé.- no era normal que Harry no tuviera nada planeado, que no tuviera todo controlado, este no era Harry Potter.

-¿A mi casa?- su mirada verde perla se heló fundiéndose con el hielo de la calzada. – Yo no tengo casa.

-Te pones a veces tan melodramático. – Draco había pasado muchas misiones con Harry, horas y horas de entrenamiento, miles, millones de minutos redactando informes durante estos últimos cinco años y cuando creía que comenzaba a conocerle sucedía esto, sucedía que se volvía un ermitaño, una persona parca en palabras, su mirada solo era tristeza y perdía toda la fuerza que tenía. Era la misma mirada, la misma expresión que puso cuando borraron los recuerdos de esas cuatro personas años atrás. – Voto por quedarnos en un hotel, cinco estrellas por favor, que paga Matt Davon.

No hubo contestación por parte del pelinegro solo un hondo suspiro y la mirada perdida en la profundidad de la noche

* * *

Las guardias en época de fiestas siempre estaban a manos de los mismos, de los mismos pringados de siempre, es decir, de los nuevos médicos, Ginny había terminado la carrera de medimagia y se hallaba cerca de las doce de la noche poniendo un suero a la anciana de la habitación 23, que insistía en presentarle a un sobrino suyo, al parecer era muy guapo pero tenía una pequeño problema, era extremadamente tímido.

Todos los días tenía que lidiar con la misma situación y esa noche no iba a ser diferente.

Desde la desaparición de Lord Voldemort las salas de hospitales eran de lo más normales, no había casos que le llamaran la atención, vivía en una completa calma.

Miró nuevamente el reloj esperando que las horas avanzaran lo más rápido posible para de esa manera volver a su hogar, la madriguera.

No es que no quisiera vivir sola e independizarse sino que el ambiente de su casa era único, llegar y desde la entrada del jardín poder oler las comidas que su madre tan afanosamente preparaba, escuchar los relatos de su padre y las continuas quejas de Ron y ls visitas de improvisto de Luna, una de sus mejores amigas. Era la vida que deseo pero algo le hacía falta, algo que no podía explicar con palabras y que solo a veces parecía que tomaba forma en sus sueños.

-Doctora, la paciente de la habitación 23 solicita su presencia.

-¿Es que nunca se cansa de hablarme de su sobrino?- eran cerca de la una de la mañana cuando iba hacia la habitación 23. – está bien ahora voy.

No terminó de decir nada cuando las luces de toda la planta se apagaron, y se oyó una explosión, los gritos recorrían todo el hospital, el pánico se había apoderado de todos los pacientes, de la enfermeras y los médicos, lo que hizo que Ginny tomara conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo, un ataque, esto no era normal, sin duda era un ataque, mortifagos quizá.

Trató de elevar su voz sobre el tumulto.

-¡tranquilizaos!- respiró profundamente- saldremos de aquí, los aurores vendrán pronto.

-Doctora, los pacientes.- era la voz de una enfermera.- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Tenemos que ir con ellos.- alzo su varita y pronunció un hechizo para calmar los nervios.- confió en todos vosotros, ahora id a las habitaciones, no os separéis de vuestras varitas.

En mitad de la oscuridad se movían las sombras, estaban al acecho, habían conseguido lo que quería, sembrar el pánico.

Deambulaban por los pasillos lanzando maldiciones contra las paredes, aún no tenían porque acabar con la vida de las personas, aún no…

Solo tenían que esperar el momento oportuno el momento en el que todos estén despreocupados, esto solo era una advertencia de su poder. Solo era una señal de que tan cerca estaban de su objetivo, solo era una muestra de que la maldad aún estaba presente.

Gritos y más gritos.

Destrucción.

Diversión.

Muerte. Ya era hora de que llegara.

* * *

No era fácil encontrar una habitación al gusto de Malfoy, todos los hoteles le parecían pequeños e incluso insuficientes para su status, lo cual estaba colmando la poca paciencia que tenía Harry, pero lo que no sabía el pelinegro era que el rubio lo estaba haciendo a posta, es decir, Draco le había prometido a su jefe que haría que Harry se quedara en la casa de Grimmauld Place, no le había dado razones pero de ello dependía su regreso a Nueva York.

-Sabes, estoy harto de ir de hotel en hotel.

-Es que ninguno está bien.

-Pues déjame decirte que no doy un paso más.

-Tienes algún sitio en mente.

-Si, tu ataúd sino te decides ya.

-Qué gracioso, pero ya sé donde pasaremos la noche.

-Querrás decir la madrugada.

Harry estaba muy cansado como para discutir cuando por fin llegaron al destino.

-Estás de broma ¿no?- El elegido se hallaba delante del edificio que fue su casa por unos pocos meses, se encontraba igual todo se hallaba ahí, a pesar del paso del tiempo, nada había cambiado, la verja seguía igual de oxidada, los escalos estaban tan desgastados como cuando vivía con Sirius. Se quedo absorto mirando la majestuosa casa, mirándola, hipnotizado por una melodía que solo podía escuchar él. – No me quedaré aquí.

-Tú lo has dicho, no podemos ir a otro sitio además estoy muy cansado, solo será está noche, mañana buscaremos otro sitio.

-No

-¿por qué no?- parecía que su plan no iba a dar resultado, estaba más que seguro que en ese mismo instante Harry estaba planeando como matarle y deshacerse de su cuerpo.

-No lo sé…- había algo que le hacía desconfiar de las intenciones de su compañero, así que antes de cualquier cosa tenía que comprobar el perímetro de seguridad. Alzó su varita y sin ni siquiera pronunciar algún encantamiento ya tenía lo que quería, ahí estaba delante de él como una gran carpa que rodeaba la casa.- bueno está es la razón, había un encantamiento de alarma.

-Tenemos suerte de que lo desactivaras.

-Si.- sabía que el rubio estaba detrás de esto, no de una manera directa pero sin duda tenía algo que ver.

-¿Ahora si podemos quedarnos aquí?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

Los hechizos de protección habían sido rotos, San Mungo se hallaba en peligro, los pocos aurores que estaban de guardia se aparecieron uno tras otro en el hospital, al llegar la visión les dejó paralizados, habían pasado cinco años desde los que no tenían que actuar contra magos oscuros.

El panorama era desolador, el edificio tenia múltiples agujeros en las paredes, de algunas de las ventanas salía humo, y las luces estaban apagadas, el miedo volvió a aflora y lo que era peor esta vez no tenía a ningún Elegido para sacrificar.

-Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos? – era la voz de Aguss un muchacho con la mirada perdida entre la humareda y recién salido de la academia.

-Varitas preparadas esto no es un simulacro. – grito a voz en pecho McDowell, el auror jefe, no era su primera vez, ya participó en la guerra en Hogwarts. – Bien muchachos todo lo que se os ha ensañado, olvidadlo, seguid vuestro instinto y proteged a las personas con vuestra vida. – Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire y comenzó a correr, los miembros de su equipo lo seguían ciegamente. - ¡Luchad!

Comenzaba la diversión, lo que habían hecho en el hospital solo era el inicio, solo era el comienzo de la nueva era de los mortifagos, el resurgir de un nuevo mago oscuro.

Oscuridad.

Miedo.

Gritos de espanto están por doquier, las luces que emanan de la varita eran lanzadas de un lado al otro, la gente lucha y se defiende como puede, los aurores piden refuerzos que van llegando uno a uno de la misma manera que van desapareciendo los mortifagos.

La voz de alarma llegó a oídos del Ministro de Magia, que se hallaba en su despacho a la espera de la llegada de dos invitados, se encontraba mirando la chimenea, viendo como las leguas de fuego se entrelazaban, devorando la leña, quemando poco a poco la madera.

Sabía que iba a ocurrir, no sabía cuando ni donde pero sabía que esto nunca terminaría, además el informe que le llegó desde la Agencia ya le advertía sobre el peligro en el que se encontraba su comunidad ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a sus invitados que tenían la posible solución.

-Señor Ministro, McDowell acaba de llegar, Señor.

-Hágale pasar.

-Sí señor.

Su rostro al entrar es casi de un blanco fantasmal, al verle entrar de esa manera se teme lo peor, se teme escuchar de esos labios partidos la información que se niega a oír, quizá haya muchos muertos, heridos, desaparecidos pero… lo que no se espera es la siguiente respuesta.

-Señor Ministro. – comienza diciendo el auror. – Señor, el panorama es horrible, señor.

-¿Cuántas pérdidas? – Schacklebolt Kingsley no era una persona que se anduviera por las ramas.

-Ninguna, señor.

-¿Cómo dice? – mantiene el mismo tono de voz. - ¿no hay muertos?

-No señor.

-¿Qué ha pasado entonces? – algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, los mortifagos no se iban sin que hubiera heridos. – ¿algún desaparecido?, ¿heridos? ¿algo debe haber?

-Destrozos materiales señor, nada más

-No puede ser cierto. - su voz era de incredulidad absoluta.

-Aún estamos contabilizando los destrozos, Señor, estamos a la espera de cualquier novedad.

El Ministro se quedo absorto mirando los documentos que le habían llegado desde la Agencia, no era cierto, esperaba que no fuera cierto que todo fuera una mentira o una exageración pero lo que demostraba este ataque es que se hallaban en la más profunda oscuridad si no tomaban cartas en el asunto.

Tomo su varita y la agitó convocando un patronus en forma de lince que se deslizó por debajo de la rendija de la puerta para desaparecer a un rumbo desconocido.

Gracias nuevamente por leer la historia y espero vuestros reviews con toda clase de preguntas, lo que sea será bienvenido.


	13. Mírame

Antes de que podáis leer este nuevo capítulo quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que está siguiendo está historia, que surgió hace mucho tiempo pero solo ahora está cobrando forma, siento la tardanza entre capítulo y capítulo pero la musa me abandona y vuelve cuando menos la espero así que por favor paciencia. Gracias y mil gracias por los reviews ya que me aydudan a saber que es lo que estoy haciendo mal y que es lo que esperáis de mi.

no me despido sin antes deciros que ningún personaje me pertenece y que solo escribo con el fin de entreteneros y sin lucro por ello.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!!!!!

**Mírame**

Las fechas navideñas para Hermione siempre habían significado fiesta, alegría, risas y sobre todo vida. Sus padres viajaban a cualquier continente del mundo, eran unas personas aventureras, ellos siempre aprovechaban su tiempo libre para conocer los lugares más recónditos del mundo, descubriendo nuevas culturas, nuevos ritos, nuevas costumbres, eran sin lugar a dudas unas navidades extrañas pero para ella se encontraban dentro de los recuerdos más felices de su niñez.

Hermione hasta los once años siempre estuvo con ellos, básicamente porque hasta ese entonces no tuvo ningún amigo, así que pasó los once primeros años de su vida sola con sus padres pero todo cambio cuando los conoció a ellos dos: Ron, aquel pelirrojo que siempre trato de resaltar entre todos sus hermanos y Harry, aquel joven que vivió a la sombra de su nombre. Quisiera poder olvidarse de él, quisiera pero no puede, estaba clavado en su mente y solo ahora era consciente de ello.

Hermione siempre había sido una persona racional, lo analizaba todo y siempre ponía su mejor empeño en todo lo que realizaba, siempre se esforzó en ser la mejor alumna, la mejor amiga pero en esto último falló, no pudo ser la ayuda que él necesitaba, ya que fue incapaz de detener la marcha de su mejor amigo, del chico de ojos verdes. No sabía donde estaba pero donde quisiera que estuviera le deseaba lo mejor.

Durante estas fechas el trabajo en la oficina era agotador, con mil informes que redactar, sin exagerar, otros tantos que tenía que ser revisados antes de que terminara el año. La joven de cabello castaño estaba a punto de quedarse dormida encima de su escritorio, así que decidió que por el día de hoy lo podía dejar y retomarlo por la mañana. Tomó sus cosas y se disponía a regresar a su casa, ya eran casi las dos de la mañana. No se hallaba con las fuerzas necesarias para desaparecerse por lo cual optó por tomar la red flú, cuando sus pasos le conducían a las más que conocidas chimeneas detuvo su caminar de golpe, lo que vio allí la dejó paralizada.

* * *

- La casa está bastante limpia ¿verdad? – era la voz de Malfoy la que rompió el silencio de la ancestral casa Black.

- Eso parece - contestó Harry el cual aún dudaba de permanecer en aquella casa.

- ¿Pasaste mucho tiempo aquí?- no era por curiosidad, no, claro que no, sino era el simple hecho de mantener una conversación civilizada antes de que le matase.

- No.

- ¿Este era el cuartel general de la llamada Orden?

- Si.

- ¿Me estás prestando atención?

- No

- ¿Piensas seguir mucho tiempo así?- la forma de actuar del chico de pelo negro le estaba sacando de casillas

- No lo sé.

- ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

- Busca tú una habitación.

- Es tu casa.

- No. -No era su casa, nunca lo fue, quizá durante una milésima de segundo sintió que era su casa, su hogar pero ese segundo se quedó perdido en el tiempo.

- ¿Sabes? creo que hoy te odio un poco más.- El rubio podía ser muchas cosas pero ser complaciente no era una de ellas y su compañero no le hacía las cosas fáciles.

- Yo también ¿contento?

- Si.- Mucho, desde luego, este comportamiento no sería nada comparado con el cabreo que pillaría una vez supiera que había confabulado con el Ministro la llegada a esa casa.

La discusión podría haber continuado durante días pero algo se coló por la rendija de la puerta, era un humo blanquecino que primero no tenía forma pero poco a poco se iba materializando hasta convertirse en un lince, con la mirada feroz y posición de ataque, era lo último que esperaban a su llegada y cuando el lince les transmitió el mensaje, lo único que pudieron hacer es coger sus abrigos y asegurarse de llevar consigo las varitas y parten hacia la noche.

Cuando el frío les golpeó sus rostros, tomaron una bocanada de aire, como tratando de coger valor para enfrentarse a lo peor, a su destino, al pasado, esa sería la noche del reencuentro.

Llegaron a un callejón desierto donde se alzaban las figuras de edificios que parecían abandonados y entre aquellos edificios había una vieja cabina de teléfono, roja como la sangre, que estaba estática en medio del tiempo, inmune al cambio, era una cabina que les conducía a su mundo, al mundo que les marcó.

Entraron no sin cierto esfuerzo y descolgaron el teléfono que dejaba escuchar una voz aguda, un timbre muy nasal que les daba indicaciones de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

Tres,…

Dos,…

Uno,…

Y aparecieron unas chapas con sus identificaciones, era gracioso ver sus nombres grabados en aquellos objetos metálicos, nombres que no escuchaban hace mucho tiempo.

- No crees que es un poco ridículo que entremos por la puerta para visitantes.- Draco Malfoy no sabía cuando quedarse callado en opinión de Harry y de muchos más.

- Lo ridículo es que tu seas mi compañero.- Harry se había vuelto una persona parca en palabras sin mucho que decir, era un autómata

Cuando la cabina descendió hasta las mismas profundidades de la noche llegaron a la entrada principal del Ministerio, estaba tal cual lo recordaban todo impoluto, sin rastro de que alguna vez allí se libraron las peores batallas, no había rastro de aquella fuente donde se oprimía a los seres mágicos inferiores, en lugar de ello había una placa con todos los nombres de las personas que perdieron la vida en la batalla final. Harry observaba todo con sumo cuidado, aquello le parecía hecho de cristal, que con un simple roce se podía desmoronar, se perdió en el recuerdo de su primera vez en ese lugar cuando creía que sería expulsado de Hogwarts, fue acompañado del señor Weasley, recuerda ver salir y entrar continuamente a magos de esas chimeneas, se quedó parado observando el paso del tiempo que no era consciente de cómo dos astros estaban a punto de colisionar.

* * *

No era él.

No podía ser él.

Estuvo buscándole por años, y nunca pudo encontrarle, intentó mil veces comunicarse con él, escribió miles de cartas y ninguna de ellas fue respondida, donde quiera que estuviera sus palabras no podían llegar, porque sencillamente él no quería volver al mundo mágico así que ese sujeto no era Harry James Potter, no era él, como tampoco era Draco Malfoy aquel sujeto que le miraba de forma poco disimulada unos pasos más atrás.

Bajó el último tramo de las escaleras sin perder el contacto visual de la figura que no se había dignado a regresarle la mirada, cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos, pudo oler su perfume, era el mismo que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, era él. No había duda era su amigo el que miraba las chimeneas de forma analítica, era él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, muchas preguntas, muchas dudas, muchos miedos pero cuando estaba a un paso de él lo primero que se cruzó por su mente fue…

No fue consciente de su presencia hasta que sintió como la mano de Hermione hacía colisión contra su rostro, y las risas de Malfoy no hacía más que enfadarle y estropear el momento, no es que se esperara una bienvenida con regalos y abrazos y demás muestras de afecto, claro que no, pero nunca había sido golpeado por Hermione y era la sensación más extraña de todas.

Pero cuando quiso discutir y apelar no pudo porque su amiga se desvaneció delante de sus ojos y si no fuera por sus reflejos de antiguo buscador no podría haberla cogido, la tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos y su corazón no hacía otra cosa que bombear más sangre de la necesaria para enviarla directamente a su rostro haciendo que adquiriese unos tonos rojos en sus mejillas, además no hay que olvidar la risa constante y desesperante del rubio que estaba situado justo detrás de él.

- Veo que no has perdido tu toque Potter, aún puedes hacer que las mujeres caigan a tus pies.

- Cállate ¿quieres? No es momento para tus bromas.

- Creo que por tu cara ya se cúal era la razón para no volver.

- No sabes nada. Ahora ve al despacho del Ministro explícale la situación, iré tan pronto la deje en su despacho.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? - Lo que menos le gustaba a Draco era el trato burocrático, para él lo mejor era entrar en acción, el campo de batalla.

- Soy tu superior en esta misión que no se te olvide.

- Descuida, jefe.- dijo esta última frase resaltando la última palabra con un tono burlón e irónico pero sin ninguna malicia.

Cuando llegó al despacho del Ministro observó a varios miembros del cuerpo de aurores, ahí estaban Birger, Caden y Libby, sabía sus nombres porque había leído sus historiales antes de emprender la misión, tenían que saber cual era el topo dentro de la organización, en teoría sería un trabajo sencillo como muchos otros operativos que habían realizado en distintos países pero algo, y él nunca se equivocaba, le decía que esté no sería un caso fácil. No se podrían marchar tan rápido como habían planeado.

Al verle entrar en la sala todos se levantaron y estuvieron a punto de apuntarle con la varita, muy típico, pero eso no hizo otra cosa que darle ánimos para capturar al espía. Aunque dudaran de su fidelidad, incluso en ocasiones él mismo, sabía que en el fondo no era una mala persona, y lo demostraría con hechos.

El ministro salió justo a tiempo, despidiendo al jefe de aurores, un tal Macdowell, que tenía el rostro demacrado sin duda había sido un ataque con muchas pérdidas.

El ministro le observó y le hizo señas para que se acercase, el rostro de Kingsley, le transmitía una cierta confianza, así que apresuró los últimos pasos y se posicionó a su vera e hizo una leve inclinación.

- Señor Malfoy, que alegría tenerle aquí.- Dijo el ministro estrechando la mano del joven rubio.

- El placer es nuestro Señor.

- Ya veo, ya veo pero creo que falta alguien aquí ¿no es correcto?

- Si Señor ministro, mi superior pero le surgió algo en el último momento.- con la mirada, Malfoy le indicó que no era oportuno aún detallar la información sobre quien sería el nuevo jefe del departamento de aurores.

- De acuerdo, discutiremos el asunto en mi despacho. Los demás podéis ir a la enfermería y ayudar a recolocar a los pacientes. Caden quiero un informe detallado para mañana.

- Si señor.

- Señor Malfoy si es tan amable de seguirme.

- Por supuesto.

Todos los presentes se marcharon no sin antes echar un vistazo atrás, era sabido por todos de la alta traición cometida por los Malfoy, así que no estaban muy seguros de dejar al Ministro de Magia solo con un exmortífago pero aún a regañadientes se dispusieron a abandonar el despacho. Había sido una noche un tanto extraña, pareciese que la luna y la tierra se hubieran alineado.

La situación en el interior del despacho de Kingsley no era tampoco de lo más acogedora.

- ¿No me diste tu palabra de que traerías a Potter?

- Y es lo que he hecho.

- ¿Entonces se puede saber donde demonios está?

- Ayudando a Granger.

- ¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger?

- ¿Conoce usted a otra?- dijo el rubio- la chica se desmayó cuando lo vio, y él tuvo que llevarla a su despacho. Pero estoy aquí en representación suya, ahora si es usted tan amable ¿me podría decir que es lo que ocurre?

- Ha habido un ataque en el Hospital de San Mungo.

- ¿Algún muerto?

-Ninguno.- dijo el ministro con la mirada fija en los retratos de los antiguos ministros.- es lo que más me extraña, ¿por qué harían algo así?

- Es su forma de actuar, primero siembran el pánico, así generan dudas y les es más fácil atacar cuando nadie está unido.-muy a su pesar el rubio había vivido con ellos, les conocía, sabía cuales eran sus patrones de conducta por lo cual le era fácil desentrañar la mente de los mortifagos ya que él fue uno de ellos.- ¿Algún testigo? ¿les han tomado declaración a todos los presentes?

- Los agentes se están ocupando de ello pero sería mejor que uno de vosotros lo fuera a supervisar y a examinar el escenario.

- De acuerdo, iré yo.- se levantó con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba.

- ¿Estarás bien tu solo?- al ministro le preocupaba que nadie confiara en él, incluso él mismo aún tenía sus dudas pero el Director General de La Agencia había sido bien claro, ellos eran sus mejores hombres y confiaba ciegamente en ellos

- Por supuesto, soy un Malfoy después de todo.- dicho esto desapareció.

* * *

La habitación daba vueltas, el techo le parecía familiar, el olor de la estancia también, le recordaban a su despacho pero ignoraba porque estaba allí, lo último que recordaba era haber bajado por las escaleras y,…

No era posible,…

Recuerda un rostro,…

Su rostro, y después nada, todo en negro y sellado.

Seguramente nunca llegó al vestíbulo y se quedó dormida en el sofá de su despacho y tuvo un sueño como otros tantos donde él volvía y todo volvía a ser como siempre, todos juntos, compartiendo risas y secretos pero eso nunca sería así porque él jamás estaría a su lado, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y rodó libremente por su mejilla, y optó por cerrar con fuerza los ojos y olvidarse de todo, incluso de su perfume, incluso de ese olor tan característico esa mezcla de melaza, olor a madera y algo florecido como cuando las flores nacían en los campos de Hogwarts o en la Madriguera.

No sabía porque está época del año le traía más nítida la imagen de su amigo, ahora incluso lo podía verle apoyado en el borde de su mesa con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable. Aventuró a decir su nombre en alto como temiendo que la imagen se deshiciera como una voluta de humo.

- Harry,…

No hubo contestación como otras tantas veces, era su imaginación que le llevaba a convocar a figuras fantasmales.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- decía la voz que era más grave de lo que recordaba, era una voz hipnótica.

- Hermione, está vez te has superado, incluso le has puesto voz al espejismo.- lo dijo entre risas ahogadas por el llanto.- ¡Cuando entenderás que él no volverá! - y se acurrucó en el sofá tapándose el rostro al sentirse expuesta, vulnerable y estúpida cosas que nunca le gustaron ser.

- Hermione mírame soy yo.- decía Harry pero la susodicha se negaba a mirarle.- Estoy aquí contigo, tu lado, mírame.

Lentamente el llanto se volvió un sollozo y fue levantando el rostro y acercando las manos para poder tocar el rostro del niño que vivió, podía sentir bajo sus dedos el paso del tiempo, sentía como la piel era más áspera dejando entrever una posible barba de tres días, subió sus manos con cuidado, acariciando su pelo negro, tan rebelde cómo siempre, sintió la cicatriz que siempre marcaría su vida, pasó despacio los dedos sobre sus párpados que ocultaban una mirada verde profunda, una mirada que ahora era impenetrable, incluso para ella y por último hizo un gesto osado pasó la yema del dedo índice por encima de los labios del muchacho.

- Eres tú.

No pudo más y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, recordando ese abrazo que le dio cuando estaban en segundo año.

- Soy yo.

- Has regresado, te he echado mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ti.

Tan pronto como parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, una pequeña lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Hermione.

-¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? ¿ crees que eso soluciona todo? ¿crees que es fácil volver y aparentar que nunca te fuiste? No Harry, tú huiste pero nos dejaste aquí a nosotros sin ninguna explicación sin nada, ¡nada!- su voz se estaba volviendo más aguda por momentos, signo inequívoco de que estaba más enfadada de lo inimaginable, y todo por él.

- Yo,… Hermione,…

-¿Hermione? Oh por lo menos veo que no te has olvidado de mi nombre.

-Por favor no digas eso.

-¿Por favor? ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar cuando mi supuesto amigo se marcha sin decir adiós?

-Supuse que tú lo entenderías.

-Pues déjame decirte que supusiste mal, no podré entender jamás porque nos alejaste de tu vida.

-Sabes creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar, me están esperando.

-No me extraña, vuelves a escapar cuando ves que no tienes salida.

-No es eso, me están esperando.

-Márchate es lo que mejor sabes hacer.

El joven se levantó del sofá y tomo rumbo a la puerta, la abrió despacio, se quedó parado un minuto, observando la espalda de su amiga, veía su larga cabellera deslizarse por su espalda, veía eso rizos indomables que parecían que no tenían ningún orden pero estaban perfectamente en armonía con la naturaleza de la chica de ojos almendrados.

- Lo siento,… - fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Yo también.- contestó la chica pero era ya muy tarde, el salvador del mundo se había marchado nuevamente, dejándola sola, en compañía únicamente de la fragancia que estaba impregnada en su piel.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, dejad vuestros comentarios y dudas y todo lo que queráis decirme. Muchas gracias a todos.


	14. Preguntas, respuestas y un beso

Me encanta escribir, lo descubrí un día de primavera, ví como mis ideas se plasmaban en un papel entre clase y clase, y así comenzó mi faceta de "escritora" si me puedo llamar así, pero me encanta la sensación de crear, y aquí está un nuevo capítulo de está historia. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Preguntas, respuestas y ... un beso.**

_**"La única verdad es la realidad"**_

_**Aristóteles**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cuando llegó las luces del alba ya despuntaban, estaban perfilando la silueta de la ciudad, era todo un claroscuro, sombras y luces a la vez, una mezcla que era como la vida misma, el bien y el mal.

Y entre las luces, vio como algo refulgía como el fuego, esa figura que se movía de forma esquiva, no se estaba quieta, buscaba entre los escombros convocando hechizos a su paso, reconstruyendo pasillos enteros, cuadros, puertas, estaba tan enfocada en lo que hacía que no era consciente de su presencia, cuando todos habían dejado sus quehaceres, ella era la única que permanecía en movimiento, inalterable. Había un aura que la rodeaba, una luz que le atraía, como cuando las polillas no pueden escapar del fuego de las fogatas, esa luz no le dejaba apartar la mirada de ella, Draco achacará ese cosquilleo que sentía en el pecho a no haber dormido nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas, esa era la explicación más normal, la más fácil de creer, la más cómoda. La menos real.

-¿Por qué habéis parado? Los pacientes necesitan volver a sus habitaciones- la voz de Ginny sonaba desgastada como si hubiera tenido que gritar durante días lo cual era verdad con la excepción de que no habían sido días sino unas cuantas horas.

- Tan mandona como siempre- su voz era grave, aún arrastraba las palabras, usando un tono de aristócrata. - Weasley.- se regodeó al pronunciar el apellido de la pelirroja.

Mentiría sino sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz, justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía oler el perfume de aquel individuo, una fragancia que no podía describir, era un olor nuevo.

El aire se volvió gélido en un momento y su mente se nubló y su cuerpo reaccionó dando un paso hacia atrás y repitiendo con voz decidida el hechizo más que por todos conocidos _"expelliarmus"_ pero éste rebotó y terminó por tirar su propia varita.

- Veo que aún sigues alerta, pero déjame decirte que ante mi no debes utilizar ese tipo de hechizo.- sonrío enseñando un poco los dientes de forma arrogante. - de momento.- añadió.

-Tu escoria, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

-¿Escoria? Permíteme que me ría ante insultos tan poco ingeniosos pero supongo que tu cerebro no da para más.

No respondió, sino que como un felino trató de alcanzar su varita, reptando por el suelo pero Draco, sin necesidad de utilizar la suya, convocó la varita._ Accio varita_

-Veo que tus reflejos siguen siendo tan lentos como la última vez.

-¿la última vez?

-¡OH! Es verdad, no lo recuerdas, olvídalo.-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Descuida, todo lo que digas no tiene ningún sentido para mi, maldito mortífago.-dijo esto último destilando todo el odio que había acumulado.

-Eh,… perdona, ex -mortífago, si no te importa. - no estaba siendo tan educado porque estuviera en sus genes sino que había comprobado que tratarla de esa manera a aquella chica era peor que insultarla, aún no lo comprendía. pero le resultaba muy entretenido.

-Podrás haber engañado a Harry con eso, a mí no.

-¿Potter?- se mofó de ella.- ¿aún sigues pensando en él? ¡qué lástima me das!

-No metas a Harry en esto.- las aletas de la nariz se le iban hinchando poco a poco, las orejas muy simétricas estaba rojas que incluso se podían confundir con su pelo.

- Eres tú la que lo ha nombrado primero, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que seguir con los interrogatorios.- Y era verdad porque aunque le gustara mucho discutir con la pelirroja, tenía un trabajo importante entre manos.

- ¿Interrogatorios? ¿Quién? ¿tú? estás de broma ¿no?

-No, es el trabajo de todo auror.

-¿auror?

-Piensas repetir todo lo que digo.

-No permitiré que hagas daño a nadie.- su mirada refulgía la furia Weasley.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de seguir discutiendo, una parte del techo comenzó a desmoronarse, ella se quedó estática, solo cubriéndose la cabeza y cuando estaba segura de que tendría que pasar una larga temporada en el hospital, sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, evitando así que resultara herida.

Cuando fue consciente de quien estaba sobre ella, a escasos milímetros de su rostro, mezclando sus respiraciones, el perfume de Malfoy la rodeaba, y le estaba aturdiendo, así que no fue capaz de mantenerse despierta. Se dejó llevar por la oscuridad y por un olor que la trasportaba a otra vida, a otro sueño.

- Genial.- suspiró el joven auror, llevaba el peso de un techo sobre sus hombros y su corazón latía desesperado, queriendo provocarle un infarto ante el contacto efímero de unos labios sobre los suyos propios, después de todo era un Malfoy, conocido por ser un don Juan, si tenía unos labios tan cerca era lo más natural besarlos ¿no? Autoengaño, era todo lo que le quedaba para no reconocer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

Estaba esperando en el despacho, evaluando los daños y los posibles titulares de los periódicos, en estos últimos cinco años no había tenido ninguna nota negativa, no era por decirlo él mismo, pero era un buen Ministro, pero estaba tan enfocado en la reconstrucción de la comunidad mágica que no fue capaz de ver lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de los golpes en la puerta y la después presencia de aquel individuo.

-Emm,… señor Ministro,… ¿puedo pasar?

La voz que provenía de la puerta era grave, no la reconoció al principio pero algo le decía quien era el dueño de aquella voz. Se giró lentamente en su silla de cuero para quedar frente a frente con el mismísimo Harry Potter.

-Claro, claro.

-Gracias. Señor.

-Aún no creo que estés aquí, hijo.- tenía una gran emoción en el pecho, verle ahí, convertido en todo un adulto.- Y para ti soy Kingsley.- sonrió como queriendo romper esa barrera invisible que les separaba.

-Estamos en el trabajo, Señor.- su rostro era serio, estaba interpretando el papel que había decidido interpretar, nada de emociones en esta misión. Nadie se le acercaría, había dudado un momento delante de Hermione pero ahora ya no lo haría más.

-Claro. - no es que le desagradase este nuevo Harry pero le costaba creer que ese fuera el muchacho que una vez escoltó- Draco se ha marchado a la zona afectada, tendría que estar de vuelta dentro de un momento.

-Descuide, él es muy cuidadoso en su trabajo, sabe lo que tiene que hacer.- tomó la silla que estaba delante del ministro y se sentó.- Podemos dar comienzo a nuestra reunión.

* * *

No había previsto que se quedaran atrapados entre los escombros pero cuando la vio ahí parada fue un acto reflejo como cuando estaba en la sala de entrenamientos, y tenía que ayudar a un compañero llevando la responsabilidad de una vida sobre sus hombros.

Salvar una vida, salvarla era una sencilla ecuación pero en ella no entraba en juego que la susodicha victima se quedara inconsciente y no podía serle de mucha utilidad. Podía mover los escombros sin necesidad de utilizar su varita pero ello requería una gran concentración, algo de lo que no contaba en ese momento. Estaba fuera de su control.

No obstante parecía que las estatuas que se hacían llamar enfermeros y doctores habían reaccionado y les estaban ayudando.

- ¿Estáis bien ahí? - era la voz de una mujer mayor.

-La mar de bien, solo nos hace falta una copa y sería como estar en las playas de California.

-¿De donde jovencito?

-De ningún sitio, señora y ¿ahora si nos puede sacar de aquí? La pelirroja se ha golpeado la cabeza al caer.

-¡OH! Descuide los sacaremos de ahí en menos de lo que tardan en decir quidditch

-Eso espero.

Los minutos pasaron y la incomodidad de un principio pronto se transformó en un sentimiento agradable a pesar de sentir una esquina del techo clavándosele en la espalda, además estaba medio apoyado, para evitar cargar todo su peso sobre la joven, que respiraba profundamente.

Al desplomarse el techo había provocado una nube de polvo que se le estaba colando por los ojos, le estaba escociendo y el minuto ya era una hora, minuto arriba, minuto abajo. Tenía que salir de ahí ya.

Aisló cualquier pensamiento innecesario( el pelo de la Weasley le estaba rozando las mejillas, su respiración y su olor inundaba el pequeño habitáculo), no había dolor, todo era blanco y fue entonces cuando las rocas no pesaban y pudo quitarlas de un solo empujón, eran libres, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la condujo fuera de aquel lugar. No podía creerlo, había perdido un tiempo muy valioso, no había sido capaz de realizar su cometido, por primera vez, y volvería con las manos vacías y sobre todo sucio, su traje de diseñador de color negro profundo era ahora de color gris, casi blanquecino en muchas zonas.

Era sin duda el peor día de su vida.

* * *

El despacho era frío, estaba cubierto de una capa gélida invisible, parecía como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, como si nunca hubiese existido, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una nube de preguntas y de dudas.

Era irreal.

Sentía que su cabeza pesaba toneladas, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su escritorio, pronunció un hechizo y el último cajón se abrió, dejando entrever un álbum de fotos, unos cuantos recortes de periódicos ya viejos, y en lo más profundo de ese baúl de los recuerdos, estaba una cajita plateada.

La abrió lentamente y tomó una moneda entre sus dedos, la apretó fuertemente en su puño para después escribir el siguiente mensaje_ " Harry ha vuelto"_. Aunque habían pasado años desde que creó esa forma de comunicación y otros tantos desde que la utilizó por última vez, recordaba a la perfección el hechizo que les unía con los otros miembros del E.D.

El mensaje había llegado a todos aquellos que aún conservaban la moneda, decirlo en voz alta lo hacía real, contarlo al resto del grupo también, sabía que Ron estaba en una misión en Escocia, Luna estaba muy ocupada con la redacción del Quisquilloso, Neville por supuesto estaría en Hogwarts y,… Ginny, ¿qué haría la menor de los Weasley al saber del regreso de Harry? ¿le perdonaría? ¿retomarían su relación? ¿Harry le respondería todas las preguntas que ella le formulase? ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad? ¿sería todo como antes?

No podía quedarse ahí, necesitaba encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, pero no sabía donde había ido su mejor amigo, no le había dicho nada, pero para que él regresara tendría que ser algo de suma importancia, y a todo esto ¿Qué demonios hacía Malfoy con _el niño que vivió_? A cada paso que daba en busca del susodicho, una nueva pregunta surgía.

-Ocuparás el despacho de McDowell - la voz de Kingsley había adoptado un tono de mandato.- como te habrá informado tu jefe, ocuparas el puesto de Jefe de Aurores, justo dentro de una semana, así tendrás tiempo de arreglar tus asuntos personales.

-¿Qué puesto ocupará Draco?

-¿Draco?- pregunto el ministro enarcando una ceja.- veo como cambian las cosas.- evitó la mirada de Harry y continuó.- Eso dependerá de ti.

- Será el subjefe.- Cuando le contara el puesto que ocuparía en el departamento seguramente no estaría de acuerdo y discutiría porque él quería ser un co-oficial o algo por el estilo.

-Veo que le tienes mucha confianza.

-La necesario para sobrevivir en este trabajo.- muchos no entenderían la relación que guardan entre ellos, incluso él mismo aún no era capaz de entenderlo, pero sabía que durante todo este tiempo Draco había cambiado y mucho, no en lo que respecta a su humor porque seguía siendo tan sarcástico como siempre, pero había descubierto ese lado más humano. Tenía cualidades y defectos como todas las personas en este mundo.

-¿Necesitas preguntarme algo más?- el sentimiento que ocupó la instancia desde un principio seguía siendo tan pesado como al inicio, había una barrera, que no se veía capaz de cruzarlo.- ahora si ¿nos podemos dar un apretón de manos?- contuvo el aliento como esperando un rechazo, lo vio en la mirada del joven, le vio titubear pero al final…

-Claro.- no le había visto por una larga temporada, le veía más viejo que en aquel entonces, no por la sonrisa que seguía siendo igual de sincera que en aquel entonces y tampoco por la esperanza que vio en sus ojos que también le permitió sonreír a él mismo y aceptar gustosamente ese apretón. Y fue más allá envolviéndole en un abrazo corto pero muy afectuoso.

-¿vas a ir al hospital a encontrarte con Draco? Aún no ha vuelto.

- No hay problema, tenemos una forma de comunicarnos, sé que está bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Me dijo Malfoy que te encontraste con la señorita Granger.

-si

-¿Y?

-Nada, tarde o temprano sabrían que regresé.

-¿Les contarás a tus amigos la verdadera intención de tu regreso?

-No, nadie puede saber nada acerca de la organización. Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. Sabe lo que puede pasar.

-Descuida, mi boca esta sellada.

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpa me marcharé.

-Claro, descansa, si sucede cualquier otra novedad os informaré.- Esa parte de Harry se había mantenido igual, ese afán de sobreprotección para sus seres queridos.

Se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando para dirigirse a la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió de golpe. Entrando con aire cansado.

-Casi muero hoy, de una manera ridícula y todo gracias a tu noviecilla.- masculló el rubio que se sentó con demasiado dramatismo en la silla que hasta un momento había sido ocupado por Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el moreno, aguantando las ganas de darle un golpe a su compañero.

-Nada más que la verdad, por culpa de la pelirroja esa, casi me aplasta el techo de un pasillo.

-Pero…

-Si, descuida ella está bien.- sacó su varita y comenzó a limpiar su traje.-lo peor de todo es como terminó mi traje, ¡míralo!

-No me refería a eso. -contestó Harry.- supongo que ahora todo el mundo sabe de nuestra llegada.

-eh,… Si.- afirmó con rotundidad

- Genial, ¿has terminado con los interrogatorios?

- Si, pero como esperábamos, nadie vio nada, solo una ancianita que no paraba de hablar dijo que vio a un joven de complexión grande, rostro achatado, nariz pecosa y cabello negro salir huyendo detrás de una nube de humo.

-Thaddeus.- murmuró el de los ojos verdes.

-Si, yo también pensé en él.- Contestó el rubio.- pero lo último que supimos de él fue que estaba en Groenlandia.

-¿Quién es ese tal Thaddeus?- quiso saber el Ministro que había permanecido al margen de la conversación.

-Señor, es uno de los altos cargos de los mortifagos según nuestras fuentes.

-¿Y por qué alguien tan importante haría el trabajo sucio?

-Es lo que tenemos que averiguar.- contestó el nuevo jefe de los aurores- Vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-¿Pero no vamos a descansar o algo?- preguntó el rubio que se había librado de todo el polvo que tenía en el cuerpo.

Harry que hasta entonces había permanecido de pie, volvió su mirada al rubio y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, pareciera que estuvieran teniendo una gran discusión solo con la mirada, para después proceder con su marcha y abrir la puerta.

-De acuerdo, eres el jefe, tu mandas.- Malfoy se levantó de la silla y siguió al moreno rumbo a la salida. -Señor Ministro ha sido un placer gozar de su compañía.

Avanzaron en silencio durante todo el recorrido hasta llegar a la entrada principal, estaban ya listos para salir cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-¡Piensas dejarme aquí, sin ninguna explicación!- era Hermione que venía corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Espera en Grimmauld Place. Comunícate con la Agencia, tenemos que saber los últimos movimientos de Thaddeus.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh?

-Cállate.

Malfoy se marchó no sin antes dedicarle una de sus sonrisas marca registrada, a la castaña que aún miraba contrariada la presencia del rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es todo esto?- la cabeza le iba a estallar, estaba nuevamente mareada sin comprender nada, era como un algoritmo de aritmacia que no podía solucionar, era frustrante, desquiciante.

-Podemos hablar de todo en un lugar, más privado. ¿por favor?- Harry necesitaba tiempo para crear una historia que resultara lo suficientemente creíble para satisfacer a Hermione, era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo, si alguien sabía cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones al volver, todo el plan se iría a la basura.

-Claro, podemos ir a mi casa.

El viaje en la red flu fue asfixiante, no supo cuanto tiempo tardaron pero sentir el cuerpo pegado de Hermione al suyo, no ayudaba mucho en la idea de "nada de sentimientos" quería poder abrazar a su amiga como cuando eran unos niños, o entrelazar su mano como cuando buscaba apoyo.

La casa era tal cual la recordaba.

No era muy grande, poseía una sola habitación, una cocina estilo americano, y lo que más destacaba era el salón, era inmenso, tenía estantes de pared a pared, lo que le permitía colocar la gran cantidad de libros, tanto muggles como mágicos, que había coleccionado desde su niñez. Los tenía colocados por orden alfabético y según su temática, tenía desde libros de terror a ensayos sobre medimagia. Sin duda era el ejemplo perfecto para reconocer que esa era la casa de Hermione.

Mientras la chica dejaba su abrigo, las llaves y el maletín encima de una mesilla que estaba a la entrada, el joven se dedicaba a examinar minuciosamente los libros que la joven había coleccionado a lo largo de esos años, como lo suponía estaban ordenados por categorías, en medio de los grandes estantes podía ver una sección que llamó su especial atención, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ocupaban cuatro estantes todos los libros que trataban sobre el tema, sonrió para sí mismo, todos los libros que poseía la joven habían sido estudiados con minuciosidad por el pelinegro, sabía de que trataba cada uno solamente viendo su portada, cogió uno al azar y comprobó que tenía varias anotaciones a los márgenes, sin duda era obra de Hermione que cuando le gustaba un libro no se veía conforme hasta que hacía unas cuantas comprobaciones, y aclaraciones.

Solo unos cuantos sabía este pequeño detalle, ya que cualquiera pensaría que siendo ella una defensora a ultranza de los libros nunca estropearía ninguno, pero estaban totalmente alejados de la realidad.

Volvió a depositar el libro en su respectivo lugar y pasó a tomar asiento en el sofá donde una vez borró sus recuerdos. El lugar donde la dejó y también era el lugar donde descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos, allí es donde decidió no volver jamás. Cuando fijó su vista en mesa que estaba en el centro del salón pudo ver algo que le hizo sonreir de forma sincera después de varios años sin hacerlo, allí estaba un libro, el libro de Hermione, le pertenecía a ella tanto como le pertenecía a Hogwarts. Era el regalo que compró para ella por su cumpleaños, un libro, su libro, el libro de Historia de la Magia, una última edición, tenía el filo de las hojas bañadas por un afina capa de oro, la cubierta era de cuero, color marrón como sus ojos, y estaba escrito con tinta verde oscuro que hacía contraste con de las hojas de color beige.

Por fin Hermione había terminado de ponerse cómoda, además había preparado dos tazas de té.

-Ten, necesitarás algo caliente, supongo que no has comido.- a pesar de todo el tiempo que les había separado, ella seguía actuando como siempre, protegiéndole, ayudándole.

-Gracias.- No sabía por donde comenzar, no sabía que era exactamente lo que quería Hermione.- Pues bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

-Todo.

-Eso es demasiado.

-Entonces lo primero ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Es una respuesta complicada pero te responderé de la mejor manera posible.- Contuvo el aliento durante una fracción de segundo y lo soltó poco a poco.- porque me era muy difícil vivir en un mundo donde solo era conocido por mi nombre.- Observó el gesto aireado de su amiga.- y que éste no tuviera otro significado que el de héroe.- sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con su punto de vista.- a sabiendas que los héroes eran los que habían muerto, aquellos que habían dejado huérfanos, viudas, a padres sin hijos, o sin hermanos, todos ellos eran los verdaderos salvadores del mundo.- volvió a respirar profundamente pero esta vez cerró los ojos como invocando viejos espíritus.- yo no era el salvador del mundo.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarse, pasó sus dedos entre su pelo azabache.- no fue una decisión repentina como seguramente estaras pensando, muchas veces pienso que quizá la idea nació en el preciso instante en el que Voldemort cayó al suelo, en medio del Gran Comedor.- hizo una pausa porque estaba seguro que la castaña quería hablar, la miró como dándole a entender que lo podía hacer.

-Harry sabes que eso no es verdad, nadie te veía de esa manera, quizá la comunidad pero no tus amigos y aunque fuera el caso, podíamos haberlo discutido.-Ella siempre actuaba de la misma manera, para ella todo era analizado racionalmente.

-Hermione, cuando tienes un sentimiento tan oscuro en tu interior, aunque todo el mundo opine, si tu no te lo crees, nunca podrás salir de ese pozo.- bebió un sorbo del té.-Yo me hallaba en ese pozo, que yo mismo creé, hay muchas cosas que nunca serás capaz de entender.

- Pero Harry si tu nunca me las explicas no podré entenderlas, así que para solucionar el problema tienes que hablar conmigo o con cualquiera, con Ginny, con alguien.

-Tu no comprendes que no soy una poción que puedes resolver, simplemente todos somos distintos y tenemos distintas formas de reaccionar, la mía fue marcharme como la tuya quedarte, no somos iguales.

-Eso lo sé pero porque te marches no se va a solucionar el problema ¿verdad? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Estuve viajando. Nunca me quedé en un mismo sitio.- Era mentira pero no podía decirle que vivía en Nueva York, eso sería darle demasiada información.-Me dediqué a pensar y a leer.

-¿Cómo te encontraste con Malfoy?- Sabía que haría esa pregunta pero no se le ocurría nada que fuera lo bastante creíble para que dejara el tema ya que si le decía que se conocieron en una emboscada tendría que explicar el resto de su participación en La Agencia.

-Nos encontramos en un bar de París, ambos estábamos ebrios y nos metimos en líos con unos muggles, pero como no podíamos utilizar magia peleamos, ya sabes las peleas callejeras forjan amistad.

-¿amistad?- preguntó con cierta suspicacia.

-bueno no una amistad, mas bien un cierto grado de tolerancia. Ambos habíamos dejado Londres y vagábamos por el mundo.- Utilizó un poco de legeremancia para leer la mente de su amiga y ver si había creído su historia, parecía que no estaba convencida del todo.-Después de dejar Paris, nos separamos pero coincidíamos de vez en cuando para luchar, a modo de entrenamiento.-La idea no le agradaba pero parecía que poco a poco se lo iba creyendo, sabía que su amiga era demasiado lista para esa mentira pero no tendría una forma de corroborar que lo que decía era mentira.

-¿Por qué has vuelto justo ahora?

- Estaba en Bulgaria y me encontré con el Ministro, me habló de un puesto dentro del departamento de Aurores que estaba seguro de que me interesaría.

-O sea que solo has vuelto por un puesto de trabajo.

-Iba a volver de todas formas, cuando me marché sabía que no sería para siempre, me puse como meta volver en seis años, como ves me he adelantado un año.- dijo esto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No me lo creo.

-Eres intolerable, piensas que solo tu verdad es la ideal. Pues estás en todo tu derecho de creerme o no.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Comenzar a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Entonces vas a ser un auror.

-El jefe de los aurores, exactamente.

-¿Jefe?

- Si, exactamente dentro de una semana seré presentado como tal.

-¿Y que va a pasar con nosotros?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Nuestra amistad.

- Para mi sigues siendo mi amiga, claro, si tu me aceptas.

Hermione no se pudo contener más y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, sabía que no le había dicho toda la verdad, había algo más importante por lo que había vuelto, incluso el hecho de que ahora tolerar a Malfoy era algo increíble, sabía que Harry guardaba con sus amistades lealtad, les unía un lazo mucho más fuerte que una simple pelea en un bar, aunque la forma de pensar de los hombres fuera incomprensible a veces, sabía que había algo más. Unas lágrimas cruzaron su rostro, fuera lo que fuese que lo hubiera traído de vuelta, le daba igual, lo único que le importaba ahora era que estaba abrazando nuevamente a su gran amigo.

El hecho de que su corazón bombeara sangre más deprisa era algo aislado, al igual que el hecho de que le costara respirar, nada tenía que ver con que lo tuviera entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos, aspirando todo el aire que había en la habitación y como si de un recuerdo se tratara, cruzó por su cabeza una imagen que la desconcertó. Una corriente eléctrica cruzó desde su cabeza hasta los pies y se separó por acto reflejo de su amigo que la miró un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó un tanto angustiado.

-Si, creo que solo un poco cansada por tantas emociones.

-Es verdad, ya es muy tarde, es mejor que descanses.- hizo el amago de levantarse pero ella lo detuvo sujetándole del jersey.- Tranquila, nos veremos mañana.

-¿De verdad? ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche?

-Aún no lo tengo muy claro pero tranquila cuando lo sepa te diré.

-Puedes quedarte aquí.

-No, además me están esperando.

-¿Ginny?- no sabía porque lo preguntaba pero cuando ya la formuló la cuestión era demasiado tarde.

-No.- puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, no le hacía falta leerle la mente solo le basta mirarla para saber lo que pensaba, ella era como un libro abierto para él.- eres la única que lo sabe, de momento. Ahora descansa.

Cogió su abrigo y se despidió de ella. Salió al pasillo del apartamento para aparecerse delante de la mansión de los Black.

* * *

Diez minutos, tal vez menos era lo que tardó Draco en volver a Grimmauld Place, dejando a Potter detrás, con una cara de pocos amigos, y a la insufrible de Granger.

La casa le siguía pareciendo extraña, mirara donde mirara solo veía vestigios de un gran linaje ya olvidado en el tiempo.

Las instrucciones de Harry fueron claras, comunicarse con La Agencia y saber el paradero de Thaddeus. Se dirigió a la chimenea para encenderla y pronto estableció la comunicación con Tahir, él había sido el encargado de seguir al mortífago durante los últimos tres meses, aunque aún era un principiante en comparación con ellos, era bastante hábil con los hechizos. Era un chico delgado, alto, tenía el cabello castaño pajizo, sus ojos eran de color miel, tenía una nariz larga y pecosa.

-Contraseña.- preguntó una voz demasiado risueña en opinión del rubio.

-_Generus Nun Quam perit._

-Correcto, ahora su excelencia dígame que quiere saber

-No estoy para bromas Tahir.-ese chico hacía gala de su nombre, era inocente y puro cuando se lo proponía.- necesito información sobre Thaddeus.

-Ah,… mmm... Déjame que lo piense.

-Me sorprendes, no sabía que pensaras.

-Te sorprenderías con todo lo que sé hacer.- seguía con el tono burlón.- el muy cabrón logró escapar de mi vigilancia y de la de Yadid.

-Sois imbéciles ¿verdad? -Estaba seguro que el joven mago estaba a punto de refutarlo.- Y no, no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.-Si este hecho le había enfadado a él, no era nada comparado con el enfado de Harry.

-Bueno, es que supimos que Thaddeus, no era hijo único como supusimos en un principio, tiene un hermano menor que fue dado en adopción cuando su familia cayó en desgracia después de la primera caída de Lord Voldemort, es dos años menor que Thaddeus pero se parecen como dos gotas de agua.

- O sea que me estas diciendo que os dieron el cambiazo.

-Básicamente, si.- su voz sonaba a disculpa.

-Pues por vuestra culpa ha habido un ataque hoy y en ella ha participado o bien Thaddeus o bien su hermano.

-Joder.

-Si, eso mismo.

-Pero tengo buenas noticias.-su voz no había perdido la alegría, se escucha igual de risueña.

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó el rubio con impaciencia.

-Hemos descubierto como está estructurada la cúpula.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Como sospechábamos, el nombre del cabecilla es un secreto pero lo que si sabemos es el nombre de sus subalternos, uno de ellos es Thaddeus, los otros dos se hacen llamar Zuriel y Kemen.

-¿Cómo lo habéis averiguado?

-Ya sabes, un buen espía no revela sus fuentes.

-¿Tus fuentes son fiables?

-Si.

-Es una gran noticia, pero sabes que esto no te salvará de la furia de Potter.-sonrió Draco, ante la perspectiva del castigo que recibiría Tahir.

-Si, lo sé ¿Qué crees que me haga?

-No lo sé, el último despiste que tuviste fueron tres meses en archivo o sea que quizá esta vez sea un poco más o algo peor.

-Mierda, pero también sabemos que Thaddeus tiene un doble por lo que ahora tenemos una cierta ventaja ¿verdad?

-Espero que sea así.- de verdad que esperaba que esto significara algo positivo para ellos pero esto no iba a resultar tan fácil.- envíame todos los informes.

-¿A dónde?

-Aún no hemos establecido el cuartel pero cuando lo tenga todo confirmando te enviaré una lechuza.

-Son documentos muy importantes, tendré que viajar con ellos para mayor seguridad ¿verdad?

-Qué gracioso, después de esto, no lo creo.- era cómico ver la insistencia del Tahir.- adiós.

Como se lo había temido, el que había atacado el hospital era Thaddeus, bueno, él exactamente no, sino su doble, eso tenía sentido, claro que Thaddeus no participaría de aquello, pero aún no sabían como se llamaba el hermano del mortífago.

Y el otro punto ¿Quiénes eran los tales Zuriel y Kemen? Estaba divagando cuando recordó que tenía que ponerse en contacto con el _jefe_, volvió a utilizar la chimenea y pronunció el hechizo que le permitía comunicarse con la Agencia o DM para la mayoría, él encontraba que utilizar las iniciales de Defensa Mágica era un tanto absurdo ya que todo el mundo lo deduciría, así que Harry y él preferían llamarlo La Agencia.

-Contraseña.

-_Generus num. quam perit._

-Correcto ¿Quién eres?- la voz de Richardson se escuchaba más clamada desde que abandonaron Nueva York

-Director, soy yo, Draco Malfoy.

-Estaba esperando vuestra llamada hace horas ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha habido un ataque.

-Vosotros si que sabéis hacer una llegada ¿Quién ha sido?

-Thaddeus o su doble, aún no lo hemos comprobado.

-Repite eso del doble.

-Tahir tiene toda la información.

-¿ Y qué hace ese pelele que no me ha informado? Va a pasarse cuatro meses en archivo.-añadió el director con la voz un tono más aguda.- pero bueno, vosotros ¿Qué tal habéis llegado?

-La llegada ha sido acogedora.

-Sabías que tarde o temprano tendrías que volver a Londres, fue por eso por lo que fuisteis seleccionados.

-Lo sé fue por eso por lo que decidimos entrar en la DM pero a pesar de todos estos años la heridas aún no se han curado.

-¿Lo dices por Harry o por ti?

-Por ambos.- una voz se oyó al fondo de la sala.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- pregunto el rubio.

-Ahora.- respondió el pelinegro, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Lo has oído todo?- no era porque le tuviera miedo, claro que no, sino que tenía que proteger su vida ante los posibles cambios de humor del salvador del mundo.

-Si, y estoy de acuerdo, sabíamos que teníamos que volver pero el paso del tiempo no ha sido suficiente.- dio unos pasos hasta llegar al sofá y se sacó las gafas.- Pero ahora estamos aquí y haremos lo mejor posible para solucionar la situación y volver a nuestras vidas.

-Aún es muy pronto para decidir vuestro futuro, os dejaré descansar por hoy, hablaremos más adelante cuando tengáis más información.

El jefe desapareció sin dejar rastro, solo el fuego continuó decrepitando, danzando entre los leños. Solo se escucha el rumor de las brazas.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó la serpiente levantándose y cogiendo su maleta.

-No muy bien, ya sabes como es Hermione, demasiado lista, no creo que se haya creído lo que le conté.

-creo que le estás dando mucho crédito.

-Tú no la conoces.

-Mejor para mi.-respondió el rubio y evitando el golpe que le iba a dar Harry en la cabeza.- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Por el momento realizaremos el encantamiento fidelio- contestó el moreno no sin cierto enfado en la voz.

-¿Aqui?- dijo Draco con un rictus en la cara como si no diera crédito .

-Si, está será nuestra base y punto de reunión.

¿Y donde viviéremos?

-Esta semana permaneceremos aquí pero tendremos que mudarnos a pisos distintos.

- Ya tienes esa voz de mando, seguro que ya te nombraron jefe.

-No oficialmente.- se permitió una sonrisa ante el comentario de su compañero.- eso será dentro de una semana.

-¿Has pensado ya donde vivir?

-Creo que tengo dos lugares en mente.

¿Godric Hollow?

-Si.

-Muy predecible por tu parte.

- Y tu ¿volverás a la mansión de tu familia?

-No, pero ahora que he descubierto la comodidad del mundo muggle creo que buscaré algo en el centro de Londres.

-Esa es mi otra opción. Y por cierto límpiate la sangre que tienes en la frente y aplícate algo de poción de dictánamo para curar el corte que tienes ahí.- dijo el moreno señalándose la frente y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿qué?-preguntó el rubio, pero cuando se llevó una mano a la frente pudo sentir como la sangre ya estaba reseca pero la herida aún escocía seguramente se la hizo cuando estuvo atrapado con la pelirroja.-Mierda, todo por culpa de la Weasley esa.

-Basta, luego lo leeré en tus informes.-respondió el salvador del mundo, no era el momento de saber que había ocurrido con su exnovia.- ahora necesitamos aplicar el encantamiento.

Harry se levantó y elevó su varita y comenzó a pronunciar frases largas y elaboradas en latín, convocando a los espíritus de la antigua magia. Luces blancas y doradas salieron de la varita del mago, y danzaron libremente para envolver nuevamente el número doce de Grimmauld Place, y la casa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, ladrillo a ladrillo se ocultó de la vista del todos los transeúntes de ese barrio perdido de Londres.

-Está hecho.-finalizó Harry.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?-preguntó Malfoy.

-Salang

-muy típico de ti, sigues obsesionado con el mismo tema ¿no?

Harry avanzó rumbo a las escalera para descansar, había sido una noche-día agotadora, al subir pasó su mirada por las distintas habitaciones, recordando sus días de juventud, le parecía escuchar a Ron roncar en la habitación de la derecha, podía ver los libros de Hermione extendidos en el suelo y en la mesa de la habitación de la izquierda, sus recuerdos eran totalmente nítidos pareciera que nunca hubiera abandonado esa casa, esa vida. Entró en la habitación que era de su amiga y se tumbó en la cama, cerrando lentamente los ojos, transportándose a épocas lejanas, su mente estaba blanco, todo el lugar y las cosas allí le habían marcado.

Su destino estaba en esa casa.

A punto de llegar.

Había aguardado cinco años para que dos astros se unieran.

* * *

La habitación era verde pasto, como a inicios de primavera, era un verde tranquilizador. Olía como menta y hierbabuena sin duda se hallaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, comprobando que esta acostada en una camilla, y su padre, estaba dormitando en una silla próxima a una ventana.

Cuando trató de incorporarse pudo sentir el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, ¿qué le había pasado? No lo recordaba, solo el olor del polvo acumulándose en sus pulmones, comprobó que no tenía ninguna herida, solo un dolor punzante en la cabeza, cuando estiró los brazos y compró que tenía un rastro de sangre se asustó, pero no encontró ninguna herida, esa no era su sangre, entonces fue cuando un recuerdo se apoderó de ella.

No podía ser real, la sensación de unos labios sobre los suyos, no podía ser, el mal nacido ese la había besado.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó sin ningún reparo.

-OH Ginny ya estás despierta, hija me tendías muy preocupado.¿estás bien?

-si papá, estoy bien ¿mamá lo sabe?

-No, por supuesto que no, ya la conoces, se abría puesto histérica.

-si, ya lo sé.

-Dime hija, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

-No recuerdo nada.-Mentira, lo recordaba todo pero no era capaz de admitirlo.

-Es verdad, me dijeron que te salvaron por los pelos pero aún así te habías llevado un buen golpe.

-¿te dijeron quién me salvó?

-No, pero ahora descansa.

-Si, estoy muy cansada.-respondió la pelirroja.

Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó entre las mantas, como queriendo borrar todos los recuerdos de esa madrugada, con el dorso de la mano trató de limpiarse el rastro invisible de ese beso que nunca tuvo que ser. ¿o no?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os guste y paciencia por la continuación que comienzo exámenes en la Universidad y no seré capaz de actualizar.

Dejad reviews si os está gustando la historia que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.


	15. Secuestro

Llevo días pensando que escribir, todo me parecía mal, hasta que por fin pude escribir. Gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia. Muchas gracias.

Antes de nada tengo que decir que ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de JKRowling, menos los que me he inventado jajaja...

Por favor dejar comentarios ya que son el alimento de los escritores, y sabéis qué estoy hambrienta jajaja... ya sabéis dejad comentarios aunque sean malos todo sirve para saber si la historia os está gustando.

* * *

_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender._

_Françoise Sagan_

_Tum,_

_Track,…_

_Crash,…_

_Tum,... track,... crash_,... se repetían una y otra vez.

Eran los sonidos de las máquinas que se deslizaba en el silencio de la noche, una tras otras las hojas se apilaban en un rincón del almacén, mientras las cuchillas finas se deslizaban sobre las fotografías recién reveladas, mientras que por arte de magia éstas volaban para posarse encima de tiras de papel y vuelta a empezar, era el proceso normal de toda imprenta, era el proceso que se llevaba a cabo para publicar una noticia en una revista, para ser exactos en el Quisquilloso.

No había nadie a esas horas en el periódico, bueno, nadie no, había una persona que permanecía aún despierta, quitándole minutos al tiempo, tenía mil pergaminos de noticias que querían ser publicadas en la revista y era su misión decidir cuáles serían las elegidas.

Esa era su misión después de que su padre se jubilara, efectivamente la única persona que se hallaba en ese lugar era Luna Lovegood, aquella muchacha de ojos soñadores y algo lunática.

Su padre había decidido dejar el negocio familiar a su hija mientras el disfrutaba de su segunda juventud y se dedicaba a la búsqueda de las Reliquias de la Muerte, resta decir que dicha búsqueda sería infructuosa porque él señor Lovegood había decidido comenzar con su investigación en las tierras de la India. Aseguraba que allí se hallaba la respuesta a todos sus enigmas.

La pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules era ahora una mujer muy hermosa, seguramente muchos de aquellos que no la tomaron en serio en su niñez estaría dispuestos a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con la joven pero por desgracia o por fortuna ella ya tenía a su príncipe azul o mejor dicho rojo.

Porque sí, la joven había encontrado el amor y era correspondida.

Se lo merecía después de estar toda la vida detrás de aquel hombre que primero solo la apreció como amiga pero finalmente se había enamorada de la susodicha. Su relación se había ido consolidando con el paso de los años, solamente le faltaba dar al pelirrojo el último paso para hacer que la joven fuera la mujer más feliz de la tierra pero él había llegado a la tonta conclusión de que antes de dar el paso final tenía que ganar mucho dinero para poder ofrecerle todas las comodidades que la rubia necesitara, no quería depender del dinero de la familia de su novia ya que _El Quisquilloso_ había ganado mucha reputación después de la _Segunda Guerra Mágica_, por ser el único medio de comunicación que contaba con veracidad los hechos que acontecieron trágicamente hace ya cinco años.

Pero ella haría que cambiara de opinión cuando volviera de su última misión que por cierto ya había pasado una semana desde que se marchó, y dos días desde que se comunicó con él. Esperaba que donde sea que estuviera Ron se encontrara en perfecto estado.

Luna se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que tardó un rato en reaccionar y buscar entre sus cajones la moneda de plata que había creado Hermione, pensaba que sería Ron el que le enviase un mensaje para decirle que todo marchaba bien y que pronto se verían pero no era así cuando leyó el mensaje lo único que se le cruzó por la mente fue un _"Bienvenido Harry"_

Sabía que tarde o temprano el joven salvador del mundo regresaría, estaba escrito que su sino se hallaba en Londres y cerca de una persona, especialmente.

Se preguntaba cómo se habría tomado la noticia Hermione y cómo es que lo había sabido, ¿sería ella la primera persona que habría visitado Harry? No sabía si era una buena hora para llamar a su amiga pero la curiosidad la mataba, aun así decidió esperar hasta que el sol saliera para hacer todas sus averiguaciones.

Se dispuso a salir de la editorial, no sin antes llevar consigo unos cuantos artículos que podría leer antes de dormir unas cuantas horas por lo menos, antes de volver al trabajo.

Se dirigió a la salida pero algo le impedía el paso, algo estaba franqueando la salida.

- Sabía que estarías aún aquí.-Dijo una voz masculina, que se notaba que había recorrido kilómetros sin descansar.

-Veo que solo hacía falta decirte que tu amigo del alma volvía para que regresaras.- contestó Luna un tanto enojada.

-Claro que no.- respondió él un tanto confundido por la reacción de su novia.- ya estaba de regreso cuando recibí el mensaje, pensaba que eras tú.

-Excusas.- la joven avanzó en dirección al pelirrojo.

-No creo que te hayas puesto celosa.- dijo Ron mientras rodeaba con sus brazos y depositaba un cálido beso en sus labios.

-No estoy celosa.- añadió la chica que a su vez asía con más fuerza el abrazo.

-¿entonces?

-Estaba preocupada porque mi futuro marido no volviera.- sonrió con tristeza a ver como la cara del chico se oscureció ante el comentario.

-Tranquila.-suspiró él- vamos te llevo a tu casa.

- Debes estar cansado, has viajado toda la noche, es mejor que vayas a tu casa, yo puedo ir sola.- no era el momento perfecto para aclarar la situación que ambos estaban viviendo, Luna podía ser una chica muy tranquila, muchos pensarían que no era consciente de la realidad y que vivía en su mundo, pero no era cierto, ella era capaz de ver lo que nadie más veía.- Ron, por favor quiero ir a casa sola.- enfatizó la última palabra.

-Pero no me importa acompañarte.

-Hasta cuando tendré que aguantar, esta situación, ¿te avergüenzas de mí? ¿O…?- no fue capaz de completar la última pregunta porque si lo decía en alto quizá se volvería real.- Nada déjalo

-Creo que ambos hemos tenido un día agotador es mejor que descansemos.

Siempre era igual, nunca terminaban la discusión que empezaban, Luna por miedo a lo que podría suponer y Ron por no saber expresar correctamente sus sentimiento.

La joven tomó su capa del perchero y avanzó, empujándole al salir, era una chica fuerte, siempre lo fue. Cuando murió su madre se crió prácticamente sola ya que su padre se enfocó en la búsqueda de las Reliquias de la Muerte y ella tuvo que construir su mundo a base de magia pero una mucho más increíble y lejana.

Creció sin apego a nada, nunca le importó no tener amigos, o que los que consideraba como tales se burlasen de ella, nunca le importó porque había creado sendos muros que la protegían de cualquier daño, se hizo inmune a las palabras hirientes, a las miradas evaluadoras, las que solo sabían criticar y marcar unas directrices.

Todo ello le daba igual hasta que los conoció, el trio dorado de Gryffindor, los observaba a hurtadillas, trataba de saber cuál era la relación que los unía, ¿era una simple amistad? O ¿había algo más? Cada vez que los veía se le encendía una lucecita que le indicaba que algo estaba sucediendo con ellos, los había analizado y casi les conocía, aunque ellos no supieran ni su nombre. Pero todo cambio gracias a él, Harry, no supo cómo comenzó a hablarle pero fue natural, por primera vez se sintió en paz, no tenía que estar alerta y evitar los comentarios que salían de su cabeza y atravesaban sus labios porque no había un juez que la condenara, solo y sencillamente unos amigos, los primeros que tenía.

ÉL fue el salvavidas de un futuro nefasto, pero también lo fue Ron, con él experimentó lo que era el primer amor, con él también supo lo que eran los celos, la rabia y el dolor de un amor no correspondido.

Todos estarán de acuerdo en cuanto la conocían que era la personificación de la confianza en uno mismo pero eso era una verdad a medias, Luna sabía la verdad. Ella podía ser muchas cosas pero no tenía confianza en sus cualidades vivía con miedos y uno de los más grandes era que su novio, Ron, se diera cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de ella y que tratara de volver con Hermione, aunque la joven rubia también sabía que esto no sería factible ya que su amiga hacía mucho que se había olvidado del pelirrojo y no solo eso sino que nunca lo amó de verdad porque había un abismo entre amar y querer.

-Luna, espera por favor.- suplicó el chico.- tenemos que hablar.

-Ron, estoy harta de hablar, llevamos tres años hablando sobre lo mismo.- unas lágrimas iban llenando sus ojos.-está claro que para ti esto es lo único que me puedes dar, pero yo necesito más.- se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y desapareció sin rumbo fijo.

-Quería pedirte que te casarás conmigo.- balbuceó Ron a la nada.

* * *

Llegó a su casa con las mejillas empapadas, con el alma hecha pedazos y sin aliento. Aún vivía en la casa que compartía con su padre ya que él no se encontraba.

Alguien tenía que cuidar de la pequeña casita de la colina cerca del río.

Huir nunca había entrado en sus planes pero suponía que todo era cuestión de las emociones de la noche por lo que no podía actuar correctamente. Tomo un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir lo que sería una despedida.

_"Bastian:_

_No tengo el tiempo suficiente para contarte con detalle pero tengo que salir urgentemente de viaje, es por un artículo, no sé cuándo voy a regresar quizá en una semana o dos. La preparación para la próxima entrega de la revista está resuelta, encontrarás todos los detalles encima de mi escritorio. No hables con nadie acerca de mi viaje._

_Volveré pronto._

_Luna."_

Tomó a su vieja lechuza y ató el pergamino a su pata y la observó marcharse a través del cielo oscuro casi negro.

Por último tomó su bolso y su capa, necesitaba pensar que era lo que haría a continuación, no tenía donde ir pero necesitaba pensar salir de allí y librarse por unos días de la imagen de Ron.

La quería, claro que la quería.

Ron no supo cuando se enamoró de ella pero cayó profundamente bajo sus redes. Pero estaba un claro y gigante problema que había intentado solucionar durante los tres años que ya duraba su relación y era el hecho de su familia.

Después de la muerte de su hermano, las cosas no habían sido iguales, además de la desaparición de Harry, su madre consideraba al niño que vivió como un hijo más por lo cual se hallaba en una fase de negación total, también se había hecho la idea de que él tenía que estar con Hermione y Ginny con Harry, por lo cual no había podido hablar abiertamente sobre el tema con su madre, solo su hermana y su amiga eran las únicas que sabían de dicha relación pero ellas al igual que él tampoco podían hacer entender a la matriarca de los Weasley la verdadera situación. Él amaba a Luna Lovegood.

Y así pasaron los años, al principio no fue difícil, solo tenían que aguantar unos cuantos comentarios en fechas puntuales pero luego la rutina de siempre, Ron la iba a visitar a la revista o como ambos vivían relativamente cerca se encontraban cerca del río o salían por el Londres muggle.

_La quería._

Él siempre le había dado una excusa para no presentarla oficialmente como su novia ante su familia, le había dicho que primero quería ser capaz de ganar dinero por si mismo para darle la vida que se merecía, eso fue el primer año y había colado.

No quería que Luna fuera lastimada por su madre, sabía lo cruel que podría llegar a ser si se lo proponía.

Además aunque todo el mundo creyera que Luna era una mujer fuerte y decidida, él la conocía tan bien y sabía que todo esto lastimaría a la joven. Por primera vez fue consciente de la relación tan profunda que les unía.

Había decidido que al regresar de esta misión le diría todo a su madre, ya habían pasado más de cinco años de luto por Fred y también tenía que entender que Hermione no era la mujer ideal para él.

Con todo el lío que tenía montado en su cabeza se le olvidó que había quedado con Hermione para que le explicara cómo había llegado Harry.

Echó una última mirada a la oficina de la rubia y desapareció después de un ligero _plop._

* * *

Una semana fuera, era lo que necesitaba.

Un descanso de la vida, una parada en la estación de su existencia es lo que pedía a gritos su cuerpo y su mente. Luna no era de las personas que huían de los problemas pero ciertamente ya no podía más.

La aurora del día le recibía al salir de su casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí pero cuando volvió su vista al frente descubrió algo que supuso que nunca más vería, nunca había comentado con nadie, incluyendo a Ron, como fue su cautiverio en manos de los mortífagos, pero a pesar del tiempo había noches en que los rostros enmascarados aparecían en sus sueños y de una forma u otra siempre aparecía ella sola sin nadie que la ayudara y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Delante de ella estaban tres individuos con sendas capas negras y ridículas máscaras doradas, no había duda, eran ellos. Los mortífagos ¿pero qué hacían en su casa?

-suponemos que es la señorita Lovegood- dijo el más alto de los tres.

-Supones bien.- contestó la chica.- ¿Quién me busca?

-Oh, eso no es de tu interés, el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo.

-¿y qué pasa si me niego a contestarlas?- habló valientemente la rubia.

-Tendremos que atacar o simplemente matarte no habría la menor diferencia.

La chica se aventuró al lanzar un hechizo, un rayo de luz azul salió de su varita y se dirigió directamente a quien parecía el líder del escuadrón.

-Parece que quiere pelear Rufus.- gritó uno de los encapuchados, el más bajito.

-Ya lo creo, Ebert.- respondió el chico alto, solo se podían ver sus ojos de un azul intenso

-Basta ya de tanta palabrería.- hablo el único integrante que no lo había hecho hasta ahora.- no ven que la señorita quiere jugar.- dijo acompañando de una sonrisa idiota.

-Tienes razón Víctor.

Comenzaron a lanzar rayos de luces pero Luna no había pertenecido por nada al grupo de ED, así que no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Esquivaba lo mejor que podía los hechizos pero la superaban en número, logró desestabilizar a uno de ellos que cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

-Veo que eres fuerte escoria.

-No lo sabes tú bien.- escupió la chica limpiándose el rostro de sudor.

-Pero esto ha llegado a su fin.

-Yo creo que no.- Respondió mientras se agazapaba para evitar un rayo rojo.

-Oh si, claro que si.- contestó el mortífago que se hacía llamar Rufus mientras trazaba una floritura en el aire creando fuego de la nada, un fuego maldito que impactaba contra la casa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Información.

-No obtendrás nada.

-De ti exactamente no, sino de tu padre.

-¿mi padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con él?

-Mucho.- sus ojos brillaron a través de la máscara.- Ebert, coge a Víctor.- hizo una señal a su compañero.- creo que no tomó muy en serio a la muchachita.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto Luna trataba de pedir ayuda, estaba exhausta pero tenía que advertir a sus amigos del regreso de los mortífagos pero se quedó flotando en el aire, sin poder moverse ni decir nada, sentía como una fuerza magnética la envolvía y la cubría dejando a su cuerpo bajo el control de los encapuchados, antes de que la dejaran inconsciente pudo ver como alguien se acercaba corriendo hacía ellos. Era un hombre pelirrojo ya entrado en años, con la varita en la mano y lanzando un hechizo que no llegó a dar a su objetivo. Era el señor Weasley que jadeaba y gritaba histérico.

No había podido hacer nada.

Se habían llevado a Luna.

Cuando llegó jadeando a la casa de los Lovegood que estaba en llamas, ya era tarde.

Se volatilizaron en el aire de la madrugada, la aurora ya despuntaba tiñendo el cielo de colores imposibles.

* * *

Sin más preámbulos se apareció en el departamento de su amiga y llamó al timbre, escuchó los mil cerrojos abrirse y dentro de la penumbra de la casa vio aparecerse una figura fantasmal.

Era Hermione.

-Hola.- saludó en un tono monocorde.

-Hermione ¿eres tú?- preguntó atónito.

-Claro, ¿Quién más podría ser?

-¿Qué ha pasado?-continuó hablando el pelirrojo. ¿y Harry?

-Ya se ha marchado.- se dio media vuelta y avanzó rumbo al sofá donde hasta hace unos momentos había estado. -¿y Luna?-preguntó la mucha una vez que comprobó que la novia de su amigo no estaba detrás de él.

-Hemos tenido una pelea.- es lo único que respondió el menor de los Weasley.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿yo?-preguntó un poco dolido al ser considerado que él era el responsable de la pelea.

-Sí. –sentenció la chica.

-Nada.

-Explícame como si fuera tonta, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-No lo sé, lo mismo de siempre, supongo.-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.- Hermione, estaba dispuesto a pedirle que casara conmigo.

-Ya iba siendo hora, pobre Luna, lo que ha tenido que esperar.

-Pero tú sabes cuál es la situación con mi familia.

-Sí, pero también sé que la quieres y ella a ti, y eso es lo más importante.

-Yo también pienso igual.- una sombra oscura se apoderó del rostro del joven que veía muy lejano el futuro en el que pudiera estar en calma, su familia y su novia eran lo más importante para él pero ¿qué hacer cuando las dos personas que más quieres se enfrenta? ¿a quién elegir?

-Y ¿Dónde está Luna ahora?

-Supongo que se ha marchado a su casa.

-¿supones?- era algo estúpido haberla dejado sola.

-Conozco a Luna, lo mejor es que la deje sola cuando está así.

-No estoy segura.

El ambiente en la casa de Hermione se tornó gélido, una corriente de aire helado entró en la casa dejándoles con el desasosiego en el corazón.

-será mejor que te marches.- sugirió la castaña.

-Pero me tienes que contar que pasa con Harry.-insistió el pelirrojo.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento, además prefiero contároslo a los dos juntos.- añadió la chica.- vuelve más tarde y trae a Luna contigo.

-Si.- dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Vas a ir a tu casa?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, tengo que reportarme primero en la oficina.

-Ten cuidado.

-Descuida.

Se marchó después de un pequeño abrazo de despedida.

* * *

Era una mañana de diciembre cuando desapareció, los pájaros cantaban en los árboles cercanos a la casa, el agua del río cercano no paraba de fluir, el sol salía de una vez por todas, sus rayos se reflejaban en la pradera, el viento susurraba a las ramas, todo continuaba en un eterno fluir. Pero ella ya no estaba.

Cuando el señor Weasley comprendió la situación, hizo lo que cualquier otro haría en dicha situación, llamó a los aurores. Se sentó delante de lo que una vez fue la casa de los Lovegood que ahora no era más que madera chamuscada por las llamas malditas de un fuego impuro.

Primero tuvo que ir al hospital por su hija que gracias a Dios se encontraba en perfecto estado y cuando regresaba por fin a su casa se encontraba con ese paisaje tan desolador, la impotencia que sintió años atrás cuando su hijo murió, la volvía a sentir ahora, no pudo salvar a la amiga de su hijo y también de la familia, seguro que Ron si hubiera estado ahí habría podido hacer algo más, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, ya era de dejar la responsabilidad en manos de otros.

El futuro estaba en los jóvenes.

Mientras analizaba su vida recorriendo los caminos de su memoria aparecieron los aurores, vestidos de negro, con capas que cubrían su cuerpo totalmente, allí delante de él se alzaba la figura del jefe de los aurores, le miraba con preocupación, eran amigos desde hace años.

Al comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida pareció que volvió a respirar con normalidad.

-Arthur, ¿te encuentras bien?- McDowell, había tenido una de sus peores noches, primero el ataque al Hospital de San Mungo y después enterarse de que su remplazo sería nada más y nada menos que El Elegido, claro que esto lo había escuchado por pura casualidad pero aun así le había dejado impresionado, y ahora esto, cuando supo de la llamada de un ataque cerca de las colinas se apersonó el mismo en la misión, sabía que su amigo vivía por la zona y quería comprobar por el mismo que no le había pasado nada.-¿qué ha pasado?

-Se la han llevado.

-¿Cómo? ¿a quién se han llevado?

-A Luna Lovegood.- respondió el padre de Ron,

-¿Quiénes?

-Mortífagos.- sentenció el pelirrojo.- eran tres, no pude ver sus rostros.

-Creo que han vuelto.- habló el jefe de los aurores.

-¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Descuida, pondré a mis hombres a trabajar.

-Está bien, Ron aún no lo sabe.- miró dubitativo al hombre.- era una de sus amigas.

-Tranquilo, yo se lo contaré.- avanzó hacia dos de los aurores que le acompañaban.-Lorenz, mira alrededor de la casa y verifica cualquier rastro que pudieran haber dejado.

-Sí, señor.- respondió un chico rubio.

-Michael, averigua todo lo que sepas sobre la señorita Lovegood, necesitamos saber porque la querían los mortífagos.

-Entendido.- desapareció ante los ojos de los presentes.

-Creo que eso es todo, volveré al ministerio.- dijo el hombre de pelo entrecano.- Arthur es mejor que regreses a casa, Molly seguramente se preguntará dónde estás.

-Tienes razón.- afirmó el señor Weasley.- avísame si sabes algo.

-Descuida.

Desaparecieron de la misma forma que llegaron sin dejar rastro. El señor Weasley prefirió caminar de vuelta a su casa, tenía que tranquilizarse antes de darle la noticia a su esposa y también a su hijo que seguramente llegaría de su misión ese día.

* * *

La oficina estaba desierta, los aurores de guardia no estaban, no había nadie a esas horas. Se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe para reportarle la misión pero al igual que el resto de la oficina, se encontraba vacía.

Algo marchaba mal.

Muy mal.

Tomo un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a redactar un breve informe antes de abandonar la oficina pero antes de terminar entraron dos individuos que venían con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Lorenz.- saludo el pelirrojo.

-Weasley, has vuelto justo a tiempo.-dijo el rubio.

-Acabo de volver y ya me quieres poner a trabajar.-bromeó el pelirrojo

-Creo que el caso te interesará.

-Y ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-Es una amiga tuya.- sonrió de forma artificial.- se la han llevado los mortífagos.

-¿amiga mía has dicho?- no se podía tratar de Hermione, la acababa de ver, entonces…

-Si, una tal Luna Lovego…- no fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando Ron se abalanzó sobre el chico.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?- gritaba el chico

-Joder.-dijo jadeando.- Luna Lovegood.

-No puede ser.- no daba crédito.- seguro que te has confundido.

-No, era ella, tu padre también lo sabe.- el pelirrojo fue soltando poco a poco al auror y entrando cada vez más en un ataque de pánico.

-No, …Luna… No puede ser posible.-sendas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.- NO ¡joder!- trató de marcharse pero Lorenz se lo impidió.

-Tranquilízate, así no conseguirás nada.

-¡Suéltame!-forcejeaba.- ¡Luna!- gritaba.

Su imagen se perdía entre un mar de lágrimas, nunca había visto al siempre risueño pelirrojo como lo veía ahora, lloraba desconsolado golpeando el suelo con sus puños, dejando rastros de sangre y dolor en cada golpe.

Sollozaba como un crio y lo único que decía era Luna, Luna, …una y otra vez.

* * *

Es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y si es así dadle al botoncito de abajo y dejad un review PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE...


	16. Tomando posiciones

Hola a todos! gracias a todos aquellos que han leído esta humilde historia, estaba pensando seriamente en dejarla pero cuando ví las personas que habían leido la historia me sentí mal porque no era justos para ellas, así que me recordé a mi misma el porque escribía, y fue entonces cuando quise seguir adelante con el proyecto, me di cuenta de que mis problemas son enormes pero que dejar de escribir no los solucionaría y además el placer de crear un mundo con el que me siento a gusto me ayuda a olvidar todo lo que pasa en la vida real, así que aquí está un nuevo capítulo...

Nuevamente, repetir gracias y acordaros, que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

**Tomando posiciones en la batalla, el amor y en tu corazón.**

_"Y la alegría está en todas partes, está en la verde cubierta de nuestro planeta, en la azul serenidad del cielo, en la temeraria exuberancia de la primavera, en la severa abstinencia del gris invierno, en la carne viva que anima nuestro cuerpo, en el perfecto equilibrio de la figura humana, noble y bien parada, en el vivir, en el ejercitar nuestros poderes, en el aprender, en el luchar el mal...La alegría está en todas partes. - R. Tagore"_

Sentía como unas manos le sujetaban, eran unas manos frías, huesudas como la muerte, la aprisionaban y no le dejaban moverse.

Tenía los ojos vendados así que solo podía guiarse por sus otros sentidos, como cuando un animal se deja llevar por sus instintos.

Olía a humedad, había un aire salino en el ambiente, olía a mar, a medianoche de un día de invierno. Hacía frío tanto que no era capaz de sentir los dedos de sus pies, su cuerpo estaba congelado tanto por la temperatura como por el miedo que sentía.

A lo lejos le llegaba como un susurro el rumor de las olas al chocar contra las rocas de algún precipicio. Era un murmullo aterrador como el susurro de una muerte anunciada.

Sus sentidos le advertían del peligro en el que se hallaba, sentía miedo, sentía como los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, habían pasado casi seis años desde que fue secuestrada del Expreso de Hogwarts pero lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, tenía esa misma sensación de vacío que experimentó aquella vez.

Era un vacío que se iba acumulando en la boca del estómago, era la sensación de soledad y de pronto vino a su mente la imagen de Ron y se repitió para sus adentros, "no estás sola."

Cuando la capturaron pensó que el motivo sería el de siempre _Harry Potter _pero esta vez era distinto, no buscan a su amigo sino a alguien más, a su padre, y eso la desconcertó.

¿Qué tenía que ver _Xenophilous Lovegood_ en todo esto? Su padre era una persona tranquila, no muy cuerda según la sociedad pero era una gran persona, entonces ¿quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Qué buscaban de su padre? Las preguntas se iban agolpando en su mente pero tenía claro algo, nunca, en ningún caso les diría donde se hallaba su padre.

-Buenos días _princesa_- la saludó uno de sus secuestradores. No podía ver quien era y tampoco podía reconocer la voz.

No respondió al saludo, sabía que era una provocación y que no debía seguirle el juego.

-Veo que hoy no estamos muy charlatanes.- volvió a hablar el susodicho.- descuida, tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para que nos conozcamos.

Al escuchar esto sintió como el aire se congelaba en sus pulmones, eso significaba que no podía escapar fácilmente de ahí. Elaboró una nueva técnica, necesitaba saber que es lo que querían exactamente, saber donde se hallaba y si había más personas secuestradas, todo eso cruzó por su mente en un instante y lo atesoró, no debía mostrarles nada, ningún sentimiento, era lo que siempre le repetía una y otra vez Ron, no por nada era auror.

De repente a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la noche pasada, si solo hubiera aceptado que le acompañara, no, no debía pensar así, probablemente también le hubieran atrapado a él o quizá peor, hubiera sido herido.

Tenía que ser fuerte, demostrarles a esos malnacidos que era inquebrantable.

-No estoy segura de querer conocerte, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, no suelo hablar con desconocidos- terció Luna.

-Veo que hoy estamos muy graciosas.- puntualizó el mortifago.- vamos a ver cuanto te dura el teatrito.

-No es ningún teatro, simplemente es que no me dais miedo.- dijo la rubia intentando que su voz sonará modulada y en perfecta armonía.

-Ya tendrás miedo, _querida._- repitió nuevamente aquel hombre.

-¿Qué queréis de mi padre? ¿Por qué lo buscáis?- inquirió la joven, a sabiendas que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, lo único que hacía era ganar tiempo y esperando que quizá aquel hombre era lo suficientemente imbécil para darle algo de información

-No, el único que hace preguntas aquí, soy yo, _princesa._

-No me llames princesa. – la chica pronunció aquella palabras con un profundo odio.

-Como quieras... _princesa._- volvió a repetir con una voz irónica. – Sabes, dentro de todo lo malo puedes decir que _aún_.- Hizo énfasis en la palabra.- estás viva.

Se alejó por un pasillo, las pisadas le indicaban que se marchaba, soltando una sonrisa sádica pero antes de marcharse, enarboló con su varita un hechizo que cruzó aquel pasillo hasta que chocó contra el cuerpo de una chica que gritó tanto como su garganta soportó.

* * *

El hospital había sido restaurado en gran medida y los pacientes estaban volviendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, incluso una doctora pelirroja que todo el mundo conocía con el nombre de _Ginevra, Ginny, pelirroja, Doctora Weasley, Gin,_ también volvía a su habitación.

Tenía tantos nombres con los que se sentía a gusto pero en ese preciso momento no se identificaba con ninguno, esos nombres identificaban a una persona fuerte, decidida, lanzada, resistente pero ahora había sido desterrada a una habitación del hospital, con una bata para enfermos, con pociones encima de la mesilla de noche, esa, definitivamente no era ella.

Tenía que permanecer veinte y cuatro horas en observación, para comprobar que el golpe en la cabeza no tendría consecuencias, ella ya sabía que no pero lo medimagos, los malditos mendimagos, no lo entendían y solo pensaban en el protocolo de actuación para esos casos.

Había estado todo el tiempo en su cama, sola , cuando su padre insistió en quedarse, ella le dijo que no, ya se sentía lo suficientemente estúpida como para tener que soportar a su padre cuidándola, así que se quedo sola, en esa habitación, mirando a través de las ventanas como amanecía. Faltaba poco para entrar en combate se dijo, sin tener en cuenta la magnitud de esas palabras.

Poco a poco los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, sabía que el paisaje no era el real, tan solo un hechizo que reflejaba el paisaje del mundo exterior de otra realidad ajena a ella, en su mente se trazaba una realidad distinta, una mucho más amable.

Cuando tenía once años, soñaba con un cuento de hadas, príncipes a caballo, soñaba con su boda, con su casa, son su familia, con sus hijos…

Soñaba con visitar a sus padres los fines de semana y comer todos en familia, pero eso no era más que un sueño infantil, ella estaba sola, sin nadie.

Hace años que no había tenido una cita y mucho más tiempo que no sentía la cercanía de otro cuerpo y de pronto vino a su mente la imagen de ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra, Draco Malfoy, no podía creer que tuviera que ser precisamente él, quién le hubiera besado, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar beso.

Maldito Malfoy, volvió a repetir mientras otra vez se limpiaba con la manga de la bata el recuerdo de aquel beso efímero que había compartido con el rubio.

Aunque el mundo la creyera la mujer más liberal del mundo era todo lo contrario, ella no se iba acostando y mucho menos besando con todo aquel que se lo propusiera, para ella tenía que haber sentimientos y no simplemente lujuria y deseo que después de una noche se evaporarían. Ginebra Weasley no buscaba al hombre perfecto, no, tan solo buscaba al hombre que la antepusiera a ella sobre todo.

Con Harry nunca había sido la primera, era más bien una carga. Hubieron muchas cosas que estuvieron por encima de ella, sus amigos, el mundo mágico, todos y después, siempre después ella.

Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, esa lágrima contenía todo lo que no pudo hacer, todos los recuerdos que jamás creó, todos aquellos sueños de niña que no se cumplieron porque cuando te das cuenta de la realidad es cuando te das cuenta de que tu mundo se desmorona.

Parecía que por fin las pociones estaban dando resultado, profirió un gran bostezo y se encaminó a la espera de un sueño reparador que le permitiría descansar para mañana volver a empezar.

* * *

Hermione era una persona organizada, racional, y le gustaba aplicar la lógica a todo aquello que hacía pero ahora se encontraba perdida y desquiciada ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿por qué nada salía como ella quería? Su relación con Ron había sido un fracaso absoluto, su amistad con Harry también había sido un desastre, no supo ayudarle y él terminó marchándose ¿qué le quedaba ahora? La respuesta era nada, solo estaba ella, con sus problemas y sin ninguna solución a la vista.

Había conseguido superar sus fobias de niña, pero estás volvía de nuevo, para atormentarla, para acosarla, las preguntas de antaño, sus fantasmas internos, la perseguían y no la dejaban.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba _¿habría alguien que la quisiera? ¿estaría siempre sola? ¿todas las personas la dejarían a un lado? ¿moriría sola? ¿le odiarían?_ Las inseguridades eran las dueñas de su mente.

Eran preguntas que le hacían latir el corazón a mil por hora, porque temía las respuestas.

No supo en que momento de la madrugada se quedó dormida, dejándose caer en los brazos de _Morfeo._

Su sueño era extraño, se hallaba recostada en el césped delante de una casa magnífica, era la casa que siempre quiso, no era una casa lujosa, ni enorme, era pequeña, acogedora, transmitía paz y amor. De repente una pequeña voz la despertó y se acercaba a ella con paso rápido y decidido, sus pequeños pies cruzaban el césped y se abalanzaban sobre ella diciendo _mamá, mamá _una y otra vez. Y ella reía y era feliz hasta que el cielo se tiño de rojo y la marca de las reliquias de la muerte aparecía en el firmamento. Y un grito desgarrador que le heló la sangre la despertó.

Le costó abrir los ojos con temor de no saber donde se encontraba, cuando por fin se armó de valor, pudo comprobar que se había quedado dormida en el sofá de su casa. Respiró profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse y se reprendió a si misma por su cobardía.

No había ningún significado en ese _sueño._

Ella no creía en las visiones ni en nada que no tuviera lógica así que sin dilación se encaminó al Ministerio.

Al llegar notó como las personas estaban más tensas que de costumbre, algo había pasado.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido en la misma posición, de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos llenas de rasguños después de golpear el suelo frío de la oficina, nadie había sido capaz de hacer que se levantara.

No creía lo que estaba pasando, hasta hace unas horas estaba a punto de pedirle a Luna que se casara con él y ahora... Ahora ella no estaba con él, se la habían llevado.

De pronto sintió la furia creciendo en su estómago como un pequeño fuego que se iba encendiendo para dar lugar a un incendio, él tenía la culpa de todo, por ser tan débil no había sido capaz de defenderla, si ni siquiera había sido capaz de tener una relación normal con ella ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de protegerla de los mortífagos?

Por fin decidió levantarse, tenía que comenzar la búsqueda de su novia, recorrería el mundo entero para encontrarla, pero apenas dió un paso cuando trastabilló pero fue sujetado por el brazo y cuando volvió su vista se encontró con sendos ojos verdes que lo miraban de una manera penetrante pero no había ningún sentimiento en esos ojos.

-Harry...- susurró el pelirrojo, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, era su amigo, era él en cuerpo pero no estaba seguro de que si seguía conservando la misma esencia.

-Si. -fue lo único que respondió aquella figura.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿dónde has estado? ¿por qué no me contestas?

-No es el momento para hablar de mi.-respondió el que antaño fuera su mejor amigo

Era verdad, en la mente de Ron había otros asuntos que debía resolver con mayor presteza. Primero tenía que ir a casa de Luna y comprobar todo, obtener una respuesta de porque se la habían llevado, tenía que comprobar que aún estaba viva, él no lo dudaba, sabía que Luna era una gran bruja y que el mago que osara en atacarla terminaría muy mal.

-Es verdad, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- habló Ron y se encaminó a la puerta pero fue detenido por una voz mucho más grave de lo que recordaba.

-Buenos días a todos.- era el pelinegro el que hablaba y lo hacía con una voz modulada y firme.- Soy Harry Potter...- miles de murmullos recorrieron la oficina.- y soy vuestro nuevo jefe.- terminó de hablar con total calma y se volvió a todos, inclinado un poco la cabeza a cada uno de los presentes a modo de saludo.- Ahora como todos sabéis tenemos un caso en el que trabajar. Aquellos que hubieran estado en el lugar de los hechos por favor que me acompañen.- terminó de hablar y se dirigió al lado opuesto y entró seguido por un sujeto rubio a través de unas puertas de roble de las cuales colgaba un letrero que rezaba "Jefe de Aurores" el antiguo nombre de McDowell fue borrado, siendo remplazado por el nombre de _Harry Potter._

Nadie había sido capaz de articular una palabra después de lo que había pasado. Harry Potter sería su nuevo jefe.

Los dos aurores, Lorenz y Michael se quedaron paralizados en el lugar que se encontraban, se miraban mutuamente como alentándose a entrar en la oficina la cual hace solo unos momentos pertenecía a su jefe y maestro, McDowell.

-Vamos tenemos que entrar.- dijo Lorenz.

-No me trago que ese niñato sea nuestro jefe.- profirió Michael.

-Es el salvador del mundo mágico, es quien nos libró del Señor Oscuro.- volvió a insistir el rubio.

-No me moveré hasta que no venga McDowell y nos lo explique todo.

Mientras tanto Ron solo logró sentarse en la silla más cercana, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y sobre todo a lo que acababa de ver, el otro sujeto que acompañaba a Harry no era otro que _Draco Malfoy_, ¿esa _escoria_ era un auror? No podía estar pasando nada de esto. Seguro era un sueño.

De pronto llegó el ex- jefe de los aurores con la mirada oscura y aspecto cansado.

-Señor...- el primero en hablar fue Michael.- Es verdad que nuestro nuevo jefe es Harry Potter, señor.

-Si, es verdad.

-Pero Señor... ¿qué pasa con usted?

-¿Yo?- inquirió el anciano.- Son ya muchos años que estoy a cargo de este departamento y creo que es un buen momento para dejar que las mentes jóvenes actúen. Se acercan tiempos oscuros en los que se necesitará la fuerza de la juventud para salvar vidas, yo ya lo hice en su momento y ahora es vuestro turno.

-Pero...- habló Lorenz.

-No hay peros, el momento es el adecuado, debéis respetar las decisiones que tome vuestro jefe, tal y como siempre lo habéis hecho siempre.- Su voz titubeó un poco, él sabía que su hora había llegado pero no supo que la despedida sería tan amarga y triste, aquellos muchachos eran como sus propios hijos.- Cumplid con los que orden.- Tomó su capa y entró en la que fuera su oficina.

* * *

La mañana era como todas las mañanas en Londres, el cielo estaba cubierto por unas nubes grises que se movían por todo el firmamento con una libertad y parsimonia absoluta.

El rubio estaba anclado en el lumbral de la puerta con la varita en alto haciendo florituras de humo, estaba analizando la situación actual, sin duda no se había preparado para observar el lado frío de Harry. Cuando por fin se decidió a lanzar la pregunta que tenía en mente, Harry no se lo permitió, no en vano era el mejor mago desde Dumbledore que podía controlar la _legeremancia_. Se lo dijo automáticamente _"se han llevado a Luna, trae a Alex"_

Draco no pudo contestar, se estaban moviendo más rápido de lo que habían calculado, ellos no podían saber de su existencia, pero el ataque al hospital y ahora el rapto de Luna, sin duda era obra de ellos, algo estaba pasando.

-¿Piensas que han sido ellos?- preguntó Draco.

-¿Se te ocurre alguien más?.- contestó Harry

-¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Tienes que volver a New York.-habló Harry con un tono que no admitía réplicas

-Encantado.- sonrió el rubio

-Y volver.- Harry pudo observar como se desdibujaba la sonrisa de su compañero.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No te hago falta aquí.

Justo cuando iba a contestar, se escucharon unos débiles golpes en la puerta.

-Márchate.-Pronunció el moreno.

Draco guardó su varita y abrió la puerta y en ese mismo momento dejó pasar al ex jefe del departamento de aurores. Y se marchó con una leve inclinación de cabeza al pasar por delante de McDowell.

-Adelante Señor. - Harry dió la vuelta a la mesa y se aproximó al individuo y le tendió la mano en señal de saludo.- es una pena tener que conocernos en estas condiciones.

-Es verdad.- asintió McDowell.- me han informado que ha llamado a los aurores que estuvieron en el lugar de los hechos.

-Si, así es.- contestó el moreno.- Pero me temo que no han asumido quien está al mando ahora.

-No, señor. Yo les pedí que esperarán hasta haber hablado con usted.

-Adelante, si ese es el caso.- Regresó a su puesto poniéndose delante de la mesa.

-Bueno, en primer lugar quería darle la enhorabuena personalmente por su nombramiento como Jefe.

-Gracias, pero podemos ir a la verdadera razón por la cual está aquí.

El viejo jefe se dio cuenta de como había cambiado aquel muchacho que combatió hace casi seis años con el Señor obscuro. No era tan respetuoso como antaño, no conservaba esa sonrisa en los ojos y mucho menos la alegría. ¿había cambiado tanto en estos años? ¿qué cosas habría visto para haber acabado con su humanidad?

-Tienes toda la razón, me dejaré de tantos formalismos.-Tomándo asiento.

-Así es mejor.-Harry le imitó

-Antes de marcharme, quería hacerte algunas recomendaciones.

-¿cómo cuales?-Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Simplemente, decirte que si quieres que todo funcione, tienes que tratar a los aurores como si fueran tu familia.

-Eso es muy poético.-Contestó Harry mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla.- pero creo que el la batalla no es muy conveniente.

-Veo que has cambiado.

-La ley de la supervivencia.-Sentenció el chico

-Eso mismo es lo que pensaba aquel hombre al que derrotaste.

-¿Me está comparando con Voldemort?

- tómalo como quieras. Finalizó el viejo auror antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar a dar vueltas por la oficina.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- contestó Harry, sentía como su enfado iba creciendo pero se recordó a si mismo que tenía que mantener la calma ante todo. Ahora me puede relatar los hechos que ocurrieron en la casa de la señorita Luna Lovegood

-Claro.- Mcdowell supuso que su presencia en ese lugar no era del todo bien recibida, podía notar las olas de enfado que emanaba aquel joven.- Nos presentamos en el lugar ante la llamada de emergencia por parte del Señor Weasley.

-¿Se refiere a Ron?

-Oh, no.- se apresuró a responder.- Me refiero al señor Arthur Weasley.

-Continúe, por favor.

-El susodicho volvía de visitar a su hija que se encontraba en el hospital.- Harry pasó por alto la mirada que le dirigió el ex jefe. Cuando vio al otro lado de las colinas como se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha.

-¿No pudo hacer nada para impedirlo?- inquirió Harry.

-No, fue tarde cuando llegó-Sentenció McDowell

-¿pudo ver el rostro de los mortífagos?- Harry necesitaba esa información para comenzar a trazar su plan.

-No, solo sabe que eran tres individuos.

-De acuerdo.-Finalizó Harry, mientras miraba con actitud desafiante a su antecesor.

-¿piensas qué han vuelto? ¿él también podría haber vuelto?- titubeó el ex jefe. La sola idea de imaginar de vuelta al innombrable le producía un escalofrío.

-No lo creo, no son más que simples seguidores que no se han dado por vencidos.- Harry sabía la magnitud del problema pero aún era demasiado pronto para alertar, además aún no sabía en quién podía confiar.- Gracias, ahora si es tan amable me gustaría hablar con el resto del equipo.

-De acuerdo.- McDowell no pudo ocultar su rostro de enfado y se marchó por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, antes de salir se dirigió nuevamente hacia Harry.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante.-Contestó el moreno

-El que acaba de salir es Draco Malfoy ¿verdad?

-Si, así es.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también es un auror?

-A dicho que solo una pregunta y creo que ya he respondido.

-Es verdad, gracias.- y salió por la puerta, cerrándola de un solo golpe.

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad brillaban con alegría,_ New York_, ciudad encantada que se engalanaba en con luces de colores y adornos por doquier, el espíritu de la _Navidad_ florecía y todo era magia y color.

-podría ser siempre así.- suspiró una voz en medio de la oscuridad de un callejón entre la calle 42.

-Pero no lo es.- Contestó otra voz más firme y más oscura que la anterior, no le dio tiempo de continuar con sus divagaciones antes de lanzarle un hechizo paralizador. Rió con ironía mientras ambos desaparecían en medio de la noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por favor deja un comentario para saber que tal te ha parecido el capítulo. Recuerda, los comentarios son el alimento de los escritores.


	17. No es un nuevo capítulo

Empezaré esta carta disculpándome con todos aquellos que se dieron la molestia de leer mi escrito. Sé que no es el mejor pero durante todo el tiempo que fui lectora asidua deseé poder escribir una historia, deseé poder transmitir la visión de mi mundo aunque no fuera el más brillante, ni el más perfecto deseé poder compartirlo y durante el tiempo que le dedicaba me parecía más intenso y más importante el papel que ejercían los lectores en la continuidad de historia, su aceptación, sus comentarios permitieron que pudiera seguir escribiendo, pero no solo vivía de las historias sino que tenía una vida fuera de Harry Potter, una vida que me sobrepasaba y poco a poco fue eliminando mi parte creativa, la imaginación se fue alejando ya no podía ver a mis personajes. Solo eran papel y tinta no tenían la vida que les había conferido y me sentía tan impotente de no poder mostrar todo lo que quería desde el no más que un nombre, no podía ver aquel muchacho de ojos verdes, que luchaba contra ideales junto con sus amigos, no podía ver a través de sus ojos el amor que sentía por Hermione. Y si no podía ver eso, entonces no podía continuar escribiendo.

Traté de superar este obstáculo pero no podía, era más fuerte que yo. Viaje por otros fandoms, tratando de buscar la magia, hallé un mundo en el que soy feliz y encontré escritores estupendos que me hicieron soñar con nuevas historias con nuevas vidas pero había perdido la poca confianza que tenía en mi misma, hasta ayer que me di cuenta de que tenía que seguir luchando os preguntaréis por qué justamente ayer y la razón fue la siguiente noticia, la muerte de una gran escritora, era magia pura, cuando leía una nueva actualización de su blog era un buen día y mantenía las imágenes que creaba grabadas en mi mente pero su corazón era tan puro que no era digno de estar en este mundo. "Se ha ganado las alas" es lo que se repetía una y otra vez entre todos aquellos que tuvieron el honor de conocerla más allá del simple hecho de ser escritora. Me di cuenta de que escribir también parte de mi y es algo que necesito hacer. Hace algún tiempo ya que estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos.

Solo os pido que me esperéis, que la historia que leísteis siga en vuestro pensamiento y no me dejéis en el olvido. Muchas gracias nuevamente por la oportunidad que me brindasteis de entrad en vuestra vida.


	18. Planes e intuiciones

Después de lo que me parecen años, que seguramente lo son vuelvo a publicar un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Es como una revelación ante mi vida, es aquí entre la fantasía donde soy libre, dónde encuentro mi hogar. No sé como explicar cómo me siento, es complicado todo el mundo pero hacer esto, lo que me gusta me libera de todo. Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias a todas las personas que me habéis dejado un review. Sobre todo a dos personas, vosotros sabéis a quien me refiero ;) mil gracias por vuestras palabras.

__Sin nada más que añadir, salvo lo típico que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de una gran escritora llamada J. que nos ha dado un gran mundo donde soñar.

**Planes e intuiciones**

_ "El pensamiento no es más que un relámpago en medio de una larga noche. Pero ese relámpago lo es todo." Henri Poincaré_

_Las luces de la ciudad brillaban con alegría, New York, ciudad encantada que se engalanaba con luces de colores y adornos por doquier, el espíritu de la Navidad florecía y todo era magia y color._

_Podría ser siempre así.- suspiró una voz en medio de la oscuridad de un callejón entre la calle 42._

_Pero no lo es.- contestó otra voz más firme y oscura que la anterior, no le dio tiempo de continuar con sus divagaciones antes de lanzarle un hechizo paralizador. Rió con ironía mientras ambos individuos desaparecían en medio de la noche._

La casa solo despertó tras oírse un golpe secó al aterrizar un cuerpo atado contra el suelo, una pequeña nueve de polvo se elevó, dejando constancia de la inhabitabilidad de dicho lugar.

¿No podrías haberme pedido que te acompañara?- la voz era suave y juguetona.

No es mi estilo.- elevó su varita y realizó un par de florituras, dejando que las cuerdas se desvanecieran, liberando a su preso.

¿Sabías que estaba en una misión encubierta?- preguntó el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de que su vista se acostumbrara a la penumbra de la habitación.- la cual, por cierto, me has destrozado.

Error.- contestó con fastidio Draco.- Ya la habías fastidiado y solo te he traído porque son órdenes del jefe.

¿De verdad? -Preguntó emocionado.

Lamentablemente, sí.

¿Y mi misión? ¿Qué pasa con ella?- volvió a preguntar con bastante angustia en su voz.

Estabas solo de entrenamiento, y.- se detuvo para frotarse el puente de la nariz, con claro gesto de cansancio.- Y no era una misión de verdad.

¿Y si lo fuera?- el joven de pelo castaño, con figura atlética no estaba dispuesto a dejar esta batalla sin ganar.

Alex, me estás cansando.- finalizó Draco la conversación, era verdad que no congeniaba mucho con sus compañeros de la Agencia pero no quería perder su puesto de trabajo por asesinar a uno, aunque pensándolo bien quizá le premiarían por librarles a todos de las batallas dialécticas de Alex, era uno de los aurores más jóvenes que habían entrado en la Agencia, llevaba más tiempo en ella que Harry y él mismo pero por ciertas cuestiones no había podido ascender de puesto y seguía siendo un simple auror, no era que no tuviese habilidades pero para desgracia de Alex, era demasiado entusiasta en su trabajo y no podía terminar las misiones que se le encomendaban, con el pasar del tiempo se le fue encargando más misiones de reconocimiento que de ataque, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores aurores en temas de infiltración e investigación.

Vale, pero ¿me puedes decir dónde estamos? – dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de los brazos y el pantalón.- este sitio da miedo.

En la Mansión de los Black.

¿La famosa mansión de Sirius Black? ¿la única persona que ha sido capaz de escapar de Azkaban? –preguntó bastante sorprendido a medida que avanzaba y miraba todo el lugar que correspondía a la sala de estar.

Es mejor que no menciones nada de eso delante de Potter.

De acuerdo.- concedió mientras se sentaba en uno de los viejos sillones destartalados de la casa. -¿y cuál es mi misión aquí?

Han atacado y secuestrado a alguien.- respondió Draco.- Necesitamos encontrarla.

¿encontrarla? Mmm…- se rascó la oreja pensativamente.- Deduzco que es una mujer.

Sí, es la directora del Quisquilloso.

¿por qué querían llevarse a una periodista?

Del porqué nos encargare más tarde, lo que nos preocupa ahora es su localización.

Alex Crowe era lo que la mayoría de las personas llamaría, un ser muy simple, no el sentido despectivo de la palabra, sino que no veía complicaciones en su forma de vida, quizá este fuera el mayor inconveniente para no conseguir un mejor puesto en la Agencia, para él la misión solo consistía de dos fases, la primera cuando te comunicaban tu cometido y la segunda cuando conseguías concluirla, lo demás como se suele decir, se iba improvisando sobre marcha, por lo cual la mayoría de las veces fallaba por no tener en cuenta los posibles inconvenientes.

¿Y solo me buscáis porque conozco los lugares de "hospedaje" de los mortífagos?

Si.- no necesitaba explicarle a Alex todo el procedimiento, porque era como hablar con un niño pequeño, que se despista cada dos por tres, el único que había conseguido sacar todo su potencial era Harry y ahora para desgracia del rubio, no se encontraba muy dispuesto.- ¿se te ocurre un lugar en el que la puedan tener?

Solo estaríamos hablando de Inglaterra.

Lo más probable es que no se hayan alejado demasiado.

Hemos confirmado que poseen cinco lugares dentro del territorio del país los cuales por su localización son muy difíciles de llegar a menos que sepas el camino adecuado.

Y espero que tú lo sepas.- dijo el heredero de los Malfoy mientras metía una mano en una bolsita para coger un puñado de polvos flu para lanzarlo a la chimenea, era tarde y el cara rajada aún no había vuelto.

Por supuesto, no por nada soy el mejor de auror.- mientras apoyaba los pies sobre una mesa de té y se vanagloriaba de manera exagerada.

Haz los preparativos.- no podía soportarle, solo escucharle le producía un dolor de cabeza.- en cuanto llegue Potter comenzaremos la operación.

De acuerdo.- se levantó en el acto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos azules brillando con tal intensidad que derretirían el mismísimo Polo Norte.

Y Alex, recuerda- hizo una pausa para poder concentrarse en el lugar que quería aparecerse.- Céntrate.

Si.- es lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de lanzar los polvos a la chimenea y aparecer en otro lugar donde no iba a ser bien recibido.

* * *

El suelo frío era su única compañía, en los momentos en los que recuperaba la conciencia, deseaba poder volver a caer inconsciente, no podía estar más allí, no sabía que tenía que hacer. Se recordaba una y otra vez lo fuerte que era y que había pasado por cosas peores, se lo recordaba una y otra vez.

"Busca tu lugar feliz" como cuando quería invocar un patronus, necesitaba tener eso en mente para no perder la cordura ¿y cuál era su lugar feliz? Había muchos, cuando perdió a su madre siempre se refugiaba en sus recuerdos de niña por ejemplo cuando ambas iban a recoger flores y se quedaban sentadas horas y horas a las orillas del río. O cuando las niñas de colegio se metían con ella, solo le bastaba recordar el tintineo del viento cuando soplaba en una noche de invierno y su padre le preparaba una taza de chocolate caliente y le contaba historias de seres mágicos y únicos. Ya siendo mayor y con el paso del tiempo su lugar feliz, era él, siempre sería él.

Estar en sus brazos, tumbados en el sofá, viendo en la televisión una película antigua mientras él roncaba y ella revolvía su pelo, prestando atención a su respiración profunda, viendo el mohín que hacía con su nariz, tratando de contar el número de pecas que tenía su rostro y perdiéndose en sus pestañas pelirrojas. Él era su lugar feliz y quería volver con él, con Ron.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, su cuerpo solo era consciente del dolor que le recorría todas las partículas de su ser. Le aplicaban más maldiciones de las que creía conocer, tenía cortes en las piernas y en los brazos, sentía el sabor metálico en la boca y el escozor de una herida en el labio inferior y le costaba abrir el ojo derecho debido a la hinchazón. Había aprendido a encogerse como una oruga para aguantar los golpes que sus captores le daban una y otra vez y lo único que podía hacer era escabullirse mentalmente a su lugar feliz dónde no existía el dolor. _Esto no es nada, Luna_ era una frase que estaba grabada en su mente.

Despierta, princesa.- Esa voz le hacía estremecerse y sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Primero un puntapié después una bofetada porque para ser magos les encantaba usar los puños. Ya al final y solo para dejarla por ese día le lanzaban un _cruciatus_.- Hoy tampoco tienes ganas de hablar ¿supongo?- preguntaba con una voz socarrona y ella no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra así que solo contenía el aliento esperando a que se marcharan.-Lo dejaremos por hoy.- el muy cretino era capaz de soltar una risa malévola. –Hoy me siento benévolo contigo.- y se alejaba tras un último hechizo que la dejaba en carne viva, tirada sobre el suelo frío que era su única compañía.

La imagen era extraña, rara, esperpéntica, funesta, no terminaría de definirla. Hermione se encontraba en medio de sus dos mejores amigos, Ron en el suelo de rodillas con los puños sangrando y Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba entrada a la oficina del jefe de los aurores que para mayor sorpresa aún de la castaña tenía el nombre de pelinegro grabada sobre ella.

Aún no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse al margen, no cuando veía a Ron al borde de un ataque y a Harry con un semblante serio y lejano. En su mente solo se presentaba vagas imágenes de su último año en Hogwarts bañadas de sangre y terror.

¿Qué ha pasado?- era la única pregunta que su cerebro podía formular.

Tarda un segundo en comprender que ninguno de sus amigos se ha percatado de su pregunta y mucho menos de su presencia, así que decide acercarse y tomar del hombro a Ron y sacudirle para que responda a su pregunta pero cuando el pelirrojo alzó su mirada y vio de quien se trataba lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, la cual estaba cerca de un ataque de nervios por no ser capaz de entender que era lo que pasaba, solo sintiendo como uno de sus mejores amigos repetía sin cesar el nombre de la chica de su vida, fue entonces cuando entendió todo y supo que Luna se encontraba en peligro, sino había ocurrido algo mucho peor.

Han secuestrado a Luna.- la voz de Harry era grave, más grave aún que cuando lo había visto por primera vez después de cinco años.

¿cómo has dicho?- no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, Luna no podía haber sido capturada, era una chica lista, rápida en el manejo de hechizos, además ¿quién estaba detrás de todo esto? Los mortífagos hace años que habían desaparecido.

Se la han llevado Hermione, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ella?- Ron por fin podía articular palabras, pero se veía roto por dentro.- Es mi vida tú lo sabes, iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo y ahora… - no fue capaz de terminar de hablar si volver a llorar.

Tranquilo Ron, la encontraremos- Por un momento, el muro que tantos años había logrado levantar, se vio fisurado por ver el sufrimiento de su amigo, Harry volvía a estar de vuelta con ellos, dispuesto a ayudarles.- Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar.- por fin dirigió su mirada verde a su amiga para hablar con ella.- Hermione puedes llevarlo a su casa, lo mejor es que descanse.

Si – la joven no era capaz de pensar otra respuesta, ver a Harry con la mirada tan decidida, le transmitía fuerzas y sabía que Luna estaría a salvo si su amigo se encontraba a cargo de la situación.

La encontrarás ¿verdad?

Cuenta con ello.

Cuando el clima de la situación se estaba volviendo más cómodo una súbita aparición la destrozó.

Oye Potter, tengo…- el rubio no pudo terminar la frase, la mirada gélida, que le dedicó su jefe era más que elocuente.

Ahora no Malfoy – su voz era cortante.

¿qué se supone que hace esta escoria aquí? – la voz, de Ron volvió a cobrar fuerza y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre el chico de mirada gris sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo – tú maldito mortífago dime donde está Luna – lo sujetaba con fuerza viendo como el rostro níveo del rubio iba adquiriendo un color rojizo debido a la falta de oxígeno que no iba llegando a sus pulmones.

Ron, suéltalo – Harry que sin ni siquiera pestañar y enarbolar su varita profirió un hechizo que los separó en menos de un segundo ya que el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a soltar al rubio.

¿Harry cómo lo puedes defender? –preguntaba con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo de liberarse del hechizo que lo mantenía pegado a la pared - ¿no ves de quién se trata? ¡es Malfoy!

Sé quién es – la mirada del ojiverde se dirigió a su compañero y sin decir palabra quitó el hechizo que le mantenía atado al suelo. _Espérame en la oficina _articuló en la mente del rubio. El poder de Harry había aumentado con el pasar de los años y la legeremancia era uno de ellos – pero no es el momento para hablar de ello – Todos observaron como el heredero de los Malfoy se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo aparente que se encontraba en su ropa, antes de marcharse, les dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

Ron sintió como las cuerdas invisibles que lo tenía sujeto contra la pared se iban aflojando, liberándolo pero la opresión que sentía en el pecho solo se hacía más intenso, no podía creer lo que había visto, Harry, su mejor amigo, era amable con un mortífago y encima lo defendía y al él le trataba de forma indiferente. ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco? No podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba salir de ahí como fuera posible pero sus piernas no le respondían, dirigió una mirada a Hermione, esperando que por una vez en su vida estos se pudieran comunicar como lo hacía ella con su hasta hace poco mejor amigo.

Hermione tomó de la mano a Ron para sacarlo de la oficina de aurores no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su amigo. Hubiera preferido quedarse con él y resolver el problema juntos como siempre pero no podía acercarse a él de la misma manera, lo podía sentir en el aire. No era el mismo Harry Potter que ella conocía.

Los vio marcharse de la oficina, ya nadie quedaba allí, los demás aurores estaban de patrullaje, y aún era muy temprano para que los demás llegasen a la oficina, las opciones eran quedarse en su despacho y comenzar a trazar un plan, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias, además estaba el hecho de que había sido un día muy duro, entre encuentros, noticias y secuestros, creía que su cabeza iba estallarle

Cuando por fin decidió volver, nunca pensó que las cosas se complicarían tanto, pareciera que los problemas tienen una predilección por acompañarle ¿siempre sería su vida así? En momentos como éste es donde quería desaparecer de todo y todos pero ese espíritu derrotista no era típico de él, con paso firme después de ver solo la sombra de lo que una vez fue su amistad y su mundo entra en su despacho con la intención de asesinar a un rubio.

* * *

Él rubio estaba sentado en el sofá negro, delante del escritorio, con el rostro frío y con una rabia contenida, sus ojos grises eran casi negros, sabía que la palabra mortífago aún estaba dentro de su cabeza y se repetía en bucle, atrayendo viejos fantasmas de recuerdos y heridas que aún no se habían curado del todo.

No lo tengas en cuenta – Harry sabía lo que era estar atado a un pasado que te hacía infeliz, también sabía casi toda la historia de Draco, incluso podía entenderlo con solo mirarlo, con el pasar de los años y aunque les cueste admitirlo, habían entablado una amistada. – Es solo rabia por no saber donde está su novia.

¿Novia?- su voz sonó tan aguda que ni el mismo la reconoció – ¿Me estás diciendo que la comadreja que está saliendo con la lunática?- era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse del mal rato que acababa de pasar, no tanto pero por algo se empezaba.

Si, al parecer son pareja.- no lo decía con la voz de un amigo que se alegra por el bienestar de otro amigo, sino más bien con dureza, era algo que Malfoy no llegaba a comprender.- ¿Has traído a Alex?

Claro, ¿acaso crees que no se hacer mis misiones?- la mirada del rubio trató de hacer contacto con la del moreno para tratar de entenderlo, no porque le causara un verdadero interés, lo hacía por bienestar propio porque cuando Harry adoptaba esa pose todo a su alrededor se volvía hielo y denso.

No lo dudo. – hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar, dejando a un lado sus gafas. – lo que me pregunto es que haces aquí.

Me parece que estás perdiendo el poco cerebro que tienes Potter. – enarcó una ceja y se levantó del sofá y se acercó al mini bar que supuso que pertenecía al anterior jefe de los aurores y sin ni siquiera molestarse en la reacción de su compañero se sirvió una copa de whisky de fuego.- fuiste tu el que me ordenó que volviera apenas tuviera a Alex conmigo y te lo comunicara inmediatamente.

Dejémoslo por hoy.- Harry sabía que era imposible discutir con el rubio ya que tenía las de ganar, es decir, él también sabía que había cometido un error pero en estos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos y en todas las cosas que se había perdido estos últimos cinco años, aunque en un principio le hubiera parecido la mejor idea, se había dado cuenta de que no era así, aún estaba en su cabeza la imagen de Hermione y Ron comunicándose como solo él sabía hacerlo con la chica, sin palabras solo bastaba una mirada y todo estaba dicho.- volvamos a la mansión, tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra.

El rubio solo supo asentir y terminar el último sorbo que le quedaba de su copa, la melancolía había salido de los labios del moreno, dándole la razón de que había algo más que le impedía volver a Londres.

* * *

Pasar el día en el hospital fue una de las peores experiencias que podía tener, era un tanto irónico que un medimago tuviera una fobia extrema al hecho de quedarse en el hospital como paciente pero lo peor había pasado, cuando despertó y después de comprobar que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones había sido dada de alta, sin pensárselo dos veces se vistió nuevamente con su bata de médico para emprender con su rutina diaria pero para su mala suerte su jefe le había prohibido acercarse a su puesto de trabajo lo que quedaba de semana, sin ni siquiera poder argumentar se encontraba con la varita extendida a la espera de que llegara el autobús noctámbulo. No es que se esperase que alguien la fuera a recoger, su padre estaría en el Ministerio y sus hermanos en sus respectivos trabajos, en momentos como éste es cuando deseaba tener a alguien especial que cuidara de ella, con la mente aun volando por los terrenos de cupido, no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la Madriguera, la casa iluminada por los rayos del sol creando sombras imposibles le parecía más hermosa que cualquier otra casa o mansión, aferrando su bufanda y su bolso emprendió la marcha hasta el pórtico de la casa, el pequeño trecho que tenía que atravesar se hizo más complicado debido a la nieve y a las continuas bolas de nieve que eran lanzadas por los gnomos del jardín que habían amanecido de buen humor. Estaba en casa.

Cuando por fin logró entrar en casa todo el buen humor que había logrado recuperar se fue igual que un suspiro, en la mesa de la cocina no había nadie y de la cocina no salía ningún olor a pastel, es más lo que parecía ser un vaso lleno de zumo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con un paso lento se encaminó al salón donde se encontró a toda su familia, sentados en completo silencio mientras observaban al menor de los hijos llorar amargamente, Ron no era de las personas que expresase bien sus sentimientos por esa razón encontrarlo así era un espectáculo.

Parecía que nadie había notado su presencia y solo cuando estaba pensado en formular su pregunta, la voz de su madre se elevó.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- no entendía a que se referí a exactamente y supuso que su rostro lo decía todo porque su madre volvió a preguntar.- ¿tú sabías que tu hermano estaba saliendo con la hija de Xenophilous?- ahora lo entendía todo, el tono de su madre y su mirada era clara muestra de que el hecho de haberse enterado no le había hecho mucha ilusión.

-Si, lo sabía.- no entendía porque había que armar tanto alboroto por comprobar que el destino que uno elige para sus hijos no es el que nosotros hubiéramos deseado, entendía la postura de su madre, porque lo único a lo que podía aferrarse después de la muerte de Fred era a lo que conocía, a ese futuro que había planeado donde Ron estaba felizmente casado con Hermione y le daban dos hermosos nietos mientras que ella era la flamante esposa del salvador del mundo y tenía tres retoños pero eso solo era el sueño que ella había creado. Comprobó que su respuesta no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a su madre.

- entonces soy la única que no conocía que mi propio hijo salía con esa chica.- en su voz había claras muestras de enfado y la frase que pretendía ser una pregunta solo fue una constatación del hecho y del enfado que la iba consumiendo.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Ron? ¿Cuándo estuvieras de luna de miel? O ¿cuándo tuvieras hijos? Sabes lo que creo, que no pensabas decírmelo porque en el fondo de tu corazón sabías que esa relación no era la correcta y que tarde o temprano ibas a terminar con ella para volver con la pobre Hermione.- no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando pero lo que más le molestaba era la actitud de su hermano que se había mantenido callado justo cuando iba hablar fue callada nuevamente.

-¿Piensas que no la quiero lo suficiente?- parecía que por fin el pelirrojo había salido de su letargo.- ¿qué crees que significa este anillo?- mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado, sacaba de su capa una cajita de color azul marino que apretaba con demasiada fuerza mientras sendas lágrimas llenaban nuevamente sus ojos.- Le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo, mamá, sé que no es la chica que tú elegiste para mi pero me da igual, yo la amo y ahora la he perdido.

-¿cómo que la has perdido? – Por fin encontró su voz para preguntar que diantres estaba pasando en su casa.- Explícate Ron, no permitirás que mamá te separe de Luna.- su voz se había elevado varios tonos, no era de las personas que guardan con paciencia, ella era fuego y la situación solo era combustible para su humor.

Pareciera que su padre por fin había decidido intervenir en la situación que estaba viviendo su familia, en estos momentos se observaba el pasar de los años a través de su rostro y de esas canas que se abrían paso entre su cabello pelirrojo.

-No es nada de eso, tranquilizaos por favor.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila cuando me entero que mi hijo me ha estado mintiendo por varios años?

-Nadie te ha mentido madre. – Desde el fondo del salón se escuchó la voz que nunca pensó escuchar con ese tono de madurez tan poco característico de él.- Es hora que dejes que tus hijos crezcan madre, deja que Ron elija a la mujer con la quiere pasar el resto de su vida pero sobre todo, deja que el recuerdo de Fred descanse en paz. – se pasó una mano por su largo cabello, despeinándolo un poco para darle ese aire rebelde que nunca perdería aunque haya perdido a su otra mitad. – Fred murió mamá, sé que quieres que todo siga como si nada hubiera cambiado pero eso no puede pasar, todos hemos cambiado y hemos elegido otros caminos, quizá nos equivoquemos y no te gusten nuestras decisiones pero es nuestra vida y es un proceso que tenemos que aprender.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio después de que George hablara porque cada una de sus palabras no era más que la verdad, era lo que todos quería decir y nunca se atrevieron porque no querían hacerle más daño a su madre, porque es difícil perder a un hermano, a un amigo pero sin duda lo más doloroso es sobrevivir a un hijo.

-No pienses que no respeto la memoria de mi hermano pero te aseguro como la persona que mejor le conocía, que no está contento de como han sucedido las cosas. Él luchó para que todos tuvieras un futuro pero nos hemos quedado anclados en el pasado, y nos hemos visto obligados a mentir y aparentar nada de lo que en verdad somos.

Entre todos sus hermanos nunca imaginó que el que hablara las cosas tan clara fuera el gracioso de la familia, aquel que siempre pensaba en gastar bromas y nunca pensaba en las consecuencias, después de cinco años sin su hermano gemelo por fin parecía que había madurado pero aún así eso no explicaba la situación.

-Tiene razón George, mamá. – Bill que se había mantenido alejado un poco del salón sujetando en brazos a su pequeña hija, la primera Weasley que no era pelirroja, había heredado los rasgos de su madre que en ese momento llegaba a casa y se encontraba tan turbada como la medimaga.- Es hora de que dejes ir a Fred y Ron es lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus decisiones y nosotros como su familia tenemos que apoyarlo y más aun en estas circunstancias.

-¿Qué está pasando Bill?- Fleur miraba a todos con el rostro confundido y buscó respuestas en los ojos de su marido mientras que la pequeña Victorie se escabullía de los brazos de su padre para saludar a su madre.

-Han secuestrado a Luna, parece que unos mortífagos atacaron su casa y se la llevaron.

-¿qué? – por fin alguien se había apiadado de ella y les contaba lo que en verdad pasaba, entonces todo se fue esclareciendo, ahora entendía porque Ron se encontraba destrozado y porque sus padres se habían enterado de pronto de la relación que mantenía con la rubia.- Tenemos que salir a buscarla, llamar a los aurores.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya están informados y el Jefe de los aurores ya está tomando cartas en el asunto.- El señor Weasley posaba una mano sobre el menor de sus hijos y le obligaba a tomar asiento nuevamente mientras movía la varita y de la cocina aparecía una taza humeante que seguramente tenía té caliente para calmar los nervios.- Harry hará lo necesario para rescatarla.

-¿Harry?- ahora si creía que se hallaba en otro mundo. – ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Harry del que creo que estamos hablando? Ya sabes, el salvador del mundo mágico, el chico de ojos verdes que desapareció hace unos cinco años.

-Si el mismo.- tomó una pausa mientras volvía a convocar otra taza pero esta vez para su madre.- Ahora es el jefe de los aurores, además también ha vuelto junto a Draco Malfoy.

Toda la casa se volvió a llenar de silencio a excepción de las palabras en francés de la pequeña Victorie que reclamaba la atención de sus padres pero nadie podía articular palabra alguna, sin duda ni con un mes de vacaciones se recuperaría del estado de conmoción en el que se hallaba.

* * *

Al poner un pie fuera de la chimenea se vio envuelto en un caos, su salón, el salón de la casa de su padrino estaba cambiado, había una mesa donde se encontraban montañas de pergaminos y una de las paredes estaba cubierta por lo que parecía un mapa de toda Gran Bretaña, estaba a punto de llamar al culpable de todo ese lío pero no hizo falta ya que atravesaba la puerta que daba a la cocina con una gran taza de lo que pudo oler era chocolate.

Hola jefe.- su voz era dulce como la bebida que esta tomando.

¿Hola jefe? ¿Qué has hecho con el salón?- la voz del pelinegro se elevó y su mandíbula se tensó.

Pues lo que me pediste que hiciera, ya sabes que necesito todo esto para trabajar.- era una de las pocas personas que no se intimidaban a la primera ante el salvador del mundo. – El rubio me dijo que me centrara y que trabajara.

Bueno, yo dije que trabajaras pero no te di permiso para cambiar la decoración de la casa.

Está bien, da igual.- Harry se encontraba en su límite de paciencia y necesitaba buenas noticias para tranquilizarse.- ¿Has encontrado algo?

Si con algo te refieres al lugar donde la tienen retenida pues me temo decirte que no.- pensaba mantenerle con la intriga para que su trabajo cobrara mayor importancia pero al ver como los ojos verdes del moreno refulgían decidió que no era una buena solución así que se apresuró a contarle todos los detalles.- Pero tengo localizados cinco de sus bases y tres de ellas están descartadas.

¿Por qué están descartadas? – inquirió el rubio.

Thomas, Alioth, y Erik estaban de guardia el las otras tres y no ha habido ningún movimiento que indique que las guaridas han sido ocupadas.

Entonces solo tenemos dos opciones, eso es bueno.- continuó el rubio.

Bueno, eso depende ya que se tratan de las dos de más difícil acceso.

De acuerdo.- Harry observó el mapa que marcaba las posiciones de las guaridas de los mortífagos – no hay más que hablar, descansaremos hoy y partiremos mañana al alba a esos dos lugares.- volvió la vista a sus compañeros y habló- Draco tu irás junto con Alex a la costa sur mientras que yo me dirigiré al norte cuando hagáis las comprobaciones pertinentes y estéis seguros de que se encuentra en vuestra localización, nos comunicaremos y atacaremos los tres.

Es una misión suicida.- dijo Alex- me encanta.- terminó con una sonrisa adornada con un pequeño bigote de chocolate que adornaba su rostro.

¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con él? Sabes que no es capaz de trabajar y seguramente nos descubrirán antes incluso de llegar.- Respondió Malfoy, era muy difícil controlar a Alex, su ímpetu los podía hacer fallar y peligrar la vida de la lunática.

No dudo de tu ingenio y sé que podrás controlar a Alex. –Harry no querría replicas al plan, su corazón le decía que Luna se encontraba en el norte así que enviaba a Draco y Alex a lugar donde no tendrían dificultades máximas mientras él se hacía cargo de la situación, aún era un poco complicado que los mortífagos en activo supieran que Malfoy se había pasado al otro bando, eso complicaría aún más la situación.- Ahora id a descansar.

Los dos jóvenes que lo eran en edad se quedaron viendo como su jefe subía por las escaleras para perderse en el segundo piso, el rubio sospechaba que no había sido la mejor llegada para el moreno aunque tampoco se esperaba otra cosa más que el caos que estaban a punto de enfrentarse. Sin decir nada más el también emprendió el camino al piso superior para tratar de descansar.

¿Y yo qué hago ahora?- se preguntó el menor de los tres.- ni siquiera conozco este lugar.- bufó sin decir nada y se acomodó en los sofás raídos para tratar de descansar aunque la emoción de trabajar con esos dos era tan grande que dudaba que los brazos de Morfeo lo acunaran en demasía.

* * *

Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo, estoy trabajando en la publicación del otro aún no me convence del todo como ha quedado así que estoy volviendo a plantearlo, espero que os haya gustado, tened en cuenta que he perdido un poco la práctica en esto de escribir, así que por favor sed buenos conmigo :3

Por favor dejad un review para saber si continuo o dejo la historia o hay algo que no entendáis porque eso me sirve para mejorar la historia. Muchas gracias nuevamente y hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	19. Sueños rotos

Una vez más pido disculpas con la demora del nuevo capítulo pero esta vez llevó menos tiempo mi actualización. Gracias por leer y espero que os guste este capítulo.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y la historia no tiene fines lucrativos.

**Sueños rotos.**

_Toda la casa se volvió a llenar de silencio a excepción de las palabras en francés de la pequeña Victorie que reclamaba la atención de sus padres pero nadie podía articular palabra alguna, sin duda ni con un mes de vacaciones se recuperarían del estado de conmoción en el que se hallaban_.

-¿Cómo es posible que Harry esté con ese indeseable? – habló Bill, quería decir muchas más cosas pero por la pequeña Victorie se contuvo.

-Es su compañero, están trabajando los dos juntos.- Hermione como siempre era la que tenía que hablar en estos casos para poner un poco de orden, desde que había llegado mantenía la mente en otro sitio y era solo ahora cuando entraba en el mundo donde estaban.- es auror.

-No puedo creerlo, teníamos que mandarlo a Azkaban.- fueron las palabras de Percy.

-Harry declaró a su favor.- Recordó el patriarca de la familia.

-Aún así no puedo entenderlo.- continuó George.

-No hay nada que entender, es lo que decidió Harry y ya han pasado muchos años desde eso, lo mejor es dejar el pasado tranquilo. –En estos momentos era cuando Arthur Weasley parecía mayor, se podía entrever algunas canas en su pelo rojizo.- es mejor que todos nos vayamos a cumplir con nuestras obligaciones. Va a ser un día agotador.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho, todos aún se hallaban consternados por las noticias que habían recibido ese día.

Bill tomó en sus brazos a su hija pequeña y se dirigió hacia su madre, depositó un leve beso en su coronilla y pasó una mano por su rostro en un gesto de cariño y comprensión. Ese día como todos los demás mientras su mujer y él iban a trabajar pasaban por la Madriguera para dejar a su pequeña con su madre, era una estupenda niñera y la mejor abuela pero con lo acontecido, lo mejor sería llevarse a la pequeña Victorie a casa del pequeño Teddy, seguramente, Andrómeda, la abuela del pequeño no tendría ningún inconveniente y estaría encantada de cuidar a la rubia después de todo la señora le encantaba estar rodeada de niños, decía que de esa manera volvía a creer en la magia.

Mientras tanto Percy Weasley parecía estar aún deliberando las palabras de su padre, es verdad que le esperaba una larga jornada en el Ministerio él sobre todo estaba tan centrado en su carrera en el ministerio de Magia, no pensaba en casarse y mucho menos en tener hijos, aunque últimamente su novia Audrey Thompson había sacado mucho el tema de formalizar su relación que ya duraba cerca de un año y medio. Pero después de lo acontecido con su hermano Fred, no podía mantener la cabeza fija en una relación, le parecía que era como estar viviendo una vida prestada, una vida que le correspondía a su hermano menor, no solo era su madre la que no podía dejar ir el recuerdo de aquel pelirrojo, sino él también pero después de escuchar a George sintió que su peso se aligeró y quizá se podía tomar un día de descanso y visitar una joyería y hacer algunos planes de futuro.

George solo supo que por fin había podido decir todo aquello que le estaba haciendo daño, aquellas palabras que proclamaban por salir de su boca, era como estar vivo de nuevo, nunca olvidaría a su otra mitad pero por fin ese día había podido hablar en nombre de él y por lo menos intentar que su familia siga adelante, con su vida, eso es lo que le hubiera gustado a Fred, habían vivido esos últimos años como una sombra de lo que fueron, todos, no solo él, se movían como autómatas pero pareciera que las grandes crisis traen cambios, en chino la grafía de crisis es igual a la de oportunidad y eso era lo que iba acontecer después de todas estas crisis que su familia estaba viviendo, era una gran oportunidad para que La Madriguera volviera a brillar y dejase el recuerdo de la guerra y el dolor en el pasado.

-Ginny puedes llevar a Ron a su habitación, le he dado una poción para dormir sin soñar.- la voz de su padre la saco de su embotamiento. - creo que lo mejor es que descanse, en el estado en el que se encuentra no podrá hacer nada con claridad.

- claro. - era lo único que podía contestar, después de todo lo que había escuchado, su cerebro no trabajaba con la rapidez que se esperaba de el.

-Señores Weasley, me tengo que marchar nuevamente al Ministerio a intentar averiguar que pasa.- Hermione había recuperado el brillo de sus ojos aquel que se perdió hace cinco largos años.

-Descuida Hermione, nosotros cuidares de él y te mantendremos informada.

-Gracias.- sin decir nada más tomó su capa, le dio un ligero abrazo a Ron y se marchó por la chimenea directamente al Ministerio

Ron solo dirigió una pequeña mirada a su hermana menor, estaba perdido, dolido pero a la vez se sentía aliviado de haber podido expresar abiertamente sus sentimiento por Luna, delante de toda su familia, sin importarle el dolor que pudiera causar a su madre, pero no es que no la quisiera sino que había crecido hasta formar su propio camino hacia su destino. Con ayuda de su hermana llegó a su habitación, miraba con nostalgia aquellos recortes del Quisquilloso que tenía recortados y pegados en su pared, eran las primeras publicaciones de Luna, y se sentía tan orgulloso de ella que siempre las quería mirar. Solo deseaba que estuviera bien, nunca había sido bueno enfrentando los problemas, cuando las cosas se ponían feas, dependía de Harry y de Hermione, ellos eran el razonamiento ante los problemas y la valentía tan característica de su antigua casa pero cuando el problema era sobre sus seres queridos, él perdía el norte y solo pensaba en actuar sin importarle las consecuencias. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus misiones de auror pero nunca supuso que no sería capaz de proteger lo que más amaba. Poco a poco el peso de los párpados le impedían mantener la mirada fija en los recortes y un sueño se fue apoderando de su cabeza llevándolo a un lejano mundo oscuro sin ningún pensamiento o sentimiento.

La pelirroja observaba como la respiración de su hermano mayor se volvía acompasada y supo que la poción estaba haciendo su trabajo, se acercó a él y le cubrió con una manta, no olvidaba que estaba en pleno invierno y éste se teñía de un frio inusual. Le dolía el corazón ver a Ron en ese estado, él siempre era el alegre, la inocencia y la esperanza pero de pronto le habían quitado todo. Ella que pensaba llegar a casa, descansar y dejarse mimar por su madre, no pudo imaginarse todo lo que iba a pasar.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia, tomo una muda de ropa nueva y se dispuso a tomar una ducha que le dejase como nueva, necesitaba despejarse y dejar que el agua caliente aminorara el dolor de sus músculos. Al salir pudo comprobar que el sol se hallaba en todo su esplendor, el cielo lucía un azul pálido pero sin duda era hermoso. La nieve se había acomodado en los árboles que rodeaban su casa. Los recuerdos lejanos de su vida se asomaban en su mente y aún más aquellos de los que nunca supo que era poseedora pero que por un error habían vuelto a su vida. Ahora había nuevas piezas en su mente, un nuevo olor y color que enturbiaba su pasado o quizá estaba encausando su futuro. Con ese último pensamiento en la cabeza también se tomo una poción para dormir sin soñar y se recostó en su mullida cama y cerró los ojos viendo solo un manto negro que poco a poco se transformaba en un velo gris que lo cubría todo.

* * *

Sentía el cuerpo aletargado, había subido las escaleras con la firme intención de dormir pero sin duda su cabeza aún no desconectaba de todo lo sucedido en las últimas veinte y cuatro horas, cuando todavía estaba planteándose la idea de volver a Londres siempre rondaba la misma incógnita para la cual no tenía solución ¿alguna vez le dejarían de ver como un exmortífago? Pensaba que no le iba a afectar las palabras de aquellos que no conocía y solo veían su pasado pero sin duda se equivocaba.

Su pasado era demasiado para tratar de taparlo con un dedo, había hecho cosas de las que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, pero ¿quién no tenía algo de lo que arrepentirse? Las voces de todos aquellos que vio esa día se metían en su mente, le estrujaban el estómago y no le dejaban en paz, quizá no fue una buena idea volver y sentir esas miradas hirientes que le traspasaban la piel y le dejaban desnudo, con el alma expuesta, a la vista de todos que solo tenían la intención de juzgarlo antes de conocerlo.

Aun resonaba la primera frase que le dirigió la pelirroja "_Tú escoria, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?" "maldito mortífago_" así de simple, él era eso una escoria para el mundo mágico, un mortífago reconvertido. Las miradas que los demás aurores le dieron como bienvenida no le afectaron, la reticencia del Primer Ministro de dejarlo actuar sólo tampoco le amilanaron sin embargo las frases de esa pequeña comadreja de sacaban de sus casillas, le afectaban y solo encontraba un poco de paz cuando acudía a su mente el recuerdo de su madre antes de morir, porque él, el orgulloso Malfoy solo soportaba todo por cumplir con la voluntad de su madre.

Entre lo que le parecieron las horas más cortas de su vida y entre bostezos no supo en que momento su cabeza desconectó y se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

_La suavidad de las sábanas le recordaban a su antigua habitación, aquella que fue decorada por sus padres cuando era solo un bebé. La luz en aquel lugar era tan intensa que no le permitía abrir los ojos, pero sus demás sentidos estaban despiertos, podía oler la fragancia de miles de flores como si estuviera en un jardín botánico, su piel sentía la suavidad y la calidad del lugar que hacía que su corazón latiera como si estuviera cantando, lleno de felicidad. Su mente no podía trabajar con la rapidez y la agilidad que lo hacían normalmente, era feliz no podía explicar la causa pero era lo que sentía como cuando después de un largo día su madre le llamaba para tomar una taza de té, como buenos ingleses que eran. Cuando hizo el intento de levantarse le fue imposible, principalmente porque su cuerpo reaccionaba con lentitud y en segundo lugar porque se percató que un fino brazo le sujetaba la cintura, de manera posesiva pero a la vez llena de cariño, cuando trató de girar su rostro para comprobar la identidad de la persona que lo acompañaba su respiración se quedó entrecortada, era una mujer la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, solo podía ver su perfil ya que una cascada de cabellos tapaba su rostro y no le permitía observarlo con detenimiento. También se percató de como la sábana, que era de color negro, contrastaba con su piel blanca, era como si estuviera hecha de marfil, tan suave y brillante. La fina tela cubría su cuerpo dejando entrever una figura etérea como el de una diosa celta. Su cabello refulgía gracias a la luz que entraba a través de las ventanas de esa habitación._

_El deseo se hizo presa de sus sentidos y le guiaron a posar su mano sobre la piel de su acompañante, era como tocar la seda, el terciopelo, no había manera de explicar lo que sentía, además no podía olvidar la corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo ante el leve roce que había efectuado. Aquella mujer lo tenía extasiado, no solo su cuerpo era hermoso sino que algo dentro de él intuía que su verdadera belleza radicaba en su interior._

_Pasado unos minutos, después de contemplar a "su diosa" decidió estirar el brazo para poder observar mejor su rostro aquel que aún se hallaba oculto e imperturbable. Sintió las pequeñas hebras de cabello, faltaba poco para comprobar su identidad cuando…_

-Malfoy. –alguien le zarandeaba un poco e intentaba que se despertara.- Draco despierta, es hora de partir.

-Maldita sea.- conjuró en voz alta.

-Me agrada que tu humor por la mañana sea tan bueno.- Harry no llevaba puestas las gafas y tenía dos tazas de café humeantes en sus manos, estaba claro que no era feliz por haber regresado pero también aliviado de haberlo hecho, cuando existe esa yuxtaposición de sentimientos solo una persona que se encuentre en la misma situación que tú puede entenderlo.

-Recién había logrado dormir, eres la persona más inoportuna que conozco.- se levantó el rubio y se paso las manos por el pelo en claro gesto de frustración.- Aún no es la hora ¿qué haces levantado?- preguntó mientras se colocaba nuevamente los zapatos y la túnica.

-Lamento corregirte pero han pasado más de cinco horas desde que nos despedimos y el tiempo suficiente para que recuperes las energías y salgamos en la búsqueda de Luna.- contestó el moreno.

-¿Estás preparado?- no era lo que tenía pensado contestar, pensaba soltar una de sus típicas frases sarcásticas pero en el fondo sabía que no era el momento adecuado.

-No realmente.- sin decir más ni dirigirle una última palabra el moreno comenzó a bajar en búsqueda de Alex.

* * *

El castaño estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera había sido capaz de dormir, iba a trabajar a las órdenes del mismísimo Harry Potter y aunque le cueste admitirlo también le hacía ilusión trabajar con el rubio, solo un poco y solo lo aceptaría bajo presión de alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables.

El mapa que había hecho el día anterior estaba memorizado en su cabeza y había hecho dos copias en miniatura, una para Harry y otra para el mismo, no podía fallar en esta misión, de ello dependía su continuidad en la Agencia. Salió de su mente y escuchó los pasos de los otros dos, la hora había comenzado, dentro de diez minutos comenzaría su misión.

Las palabras sobraban los tres sabían que tenían que hacer, Draco y Alex iría a la guarida que se encontraba al sur de Inglaterra mientras que Harry iría hacía el norte, cerca de los peñascos que estaban bordeados por el mar del Norte, el plan era sencillo a simple vista, sabían con toda seguridad que no encontrarían mayores inconvenientes, dado que los nuevos mortífagos aún no se encontraban en el máximo apogeo y si no querían ser pillados nuevamente, estaban actuando con mucha moderación en sus ataques, bien es cierto que después de cinco años su regreso había sido por todo lo alto, es decir, atacando el hospital mágico y secuestrando a una de las periodistas más respetadas de la comunidad mágica aunque de esto último no se hayan hecho público las noticias.

-Recordad al mínimo problema pedid refuerzos a la Agencia, aún no podemos contar con los aurores de Inglaterra.- les recordó Harry una vez estaban preparados para partir.- si alguno la encuentra primero ya sabéis que hacer.- y sin decir nada más se esfumó detrás de un sonoro plop. Claro que sabía que tenían que hacer, solo poner un mensaje en la moneda que utilizaban con los códigos que correspondía.

-Es el jefe perfecto.- dijo el rubio con un tono totalmente irónico. Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Es todo tan emocionante. – Alex solo podía ver el lado divertido de la situación, no es que no le preocupase la vida de las personas que estaban en peligro pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de ver la diversión y la emoción en todo ello.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la zona establecida comprobaron que su ubicación era difícil de llegar sino sabías por donde tenías que ir, el camino era rocoso y empinado, estaba rodeado de un gran bosque de caducifolios que se encontraban casi muertos en sus ramas que se veían cubiertas de nieve, era un lugar totalmente deshabitado, gris con olor a humedad y con un frío que te atravesaba el alma, un lugar muy apropiado para tener una guarida pensó el rubio, era un lugar perfecto para esconderse, los hechizos protectores no eran muy potentes o quizá sí para cualquier mago mediocre pero estábamos hablando de Draco Malfoy el cual después de años de entrenamiento, y magia natural le hacía un mago poderoso. Sin olvidarse del hechizo que les hacía invisibles se adentraron en lo que parecía una casucha construida con rocas.

No detectaron la presencia de nadie más parecía deshabitada, con la varita preparada en caso de ataque, se adentraron en la casucha, no había nadie, el calor humano que despedía la casa daba claras muestras que no había sido utilizada en algunas semanas, la capa de polvo que cubría la casa era delgada y los restos de carbón de la chimenea estaban fríos y casi consumidos en su totalidad. El rubio comenzó a pronunciar hechizos impronunciables para detectar la presencia oculta de alguien pero no había nadie en esa casa destartalada, lo único que mostraba que había habido presencia humana era los miles de pergaminos desperdigados por el suelo de lo que sería el salón y encima de una mesa.

Varios de ellos contenía runas antiguas, escritos en otros idiomas y miles de garabatos, solo había uno dibujo que se mantenía constate en todos los pergaminos y era un triángulo con un círculo partido en el interior, al fijar su vista en las paredes de la casa, podía ver que ese símbolo se encontraba impreso en la los marcos superiores de las puertas. La búsqueda fue totalmente infructuosa, Draco dio un par de vueltas más tratando de encontrar algún pasadizo secreto pero un grito de horror lo saco de sus pensamientos y corrió nuevamente hacia el salón. Cuando llegó no pudo quedar más estupefacto ante la imagen que tenía delante, con la varita en alto esperando lo peor, temiendo estar dentro de una emboscada se encontró con el castaño tirado en el suelo, de color verde y la mirada en blanco, estaba a punto de morir, lo podía ver y oír los gritos de terror y dolor se escapaban de la garganta del chico. Trató de aplicar los hechizos básicos de auxilio pero no parecían surtir efecto, así que su única solución era llevarlo cuanto antes al hospital ante un medimago, pero llevarlo al hospital de la Agencia le llevaría el doble de tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó entre sus brazos al muchacho y se apareció delante del Hospital San Mungo, podía dar gracias al cielo que no pasara ningún muggle por la calle a esa hora ya que el problema, ya de por sí grave se podría volver peor.

Al entrar a la sala de recepción, la cara de la enfermera era un poema, se veía el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, quizá por el hecho que sabía quién era él y se temía nuevamente un ataque pero dejó a un lado esos pensamientos porque la rabia le podía consumir y no era el momento adecuado, así que simplemente forzó una de sus sonrisas y pidió en el tono más amable del que era capaz sin podían traer a un medimago que su amigo se encontraba grave mientras realizaban una misión, decidió que quizá su papel como auror le ayudara a disminuir las miradas recriminatorias.

Para su mala suerte el sanador que se presentó no era otro que la pelirroja Weasley.

* * *

No era lo más recomendable que después de un golpe en la cabeza, se realizaran esfuerzos físicos, lo más aconsejable era tener un periodo de recuperación y observación, en eso tanto los muggles como los magos concordaban.

Pero para Ginny, la situación en su casa era insoportable, ver a su madre sumida en los quehaceres de la casa, como si fuese un día cualquiera y nada hubiera cambiado, su padre perdido en algún lugar en la parte trasera de la casa, con su enchufes y cables tratando de hacer caminar a un patito de goma, sus hermanos, bueno, para ser más exacta su hermano, aún seguía durmiendo y ella daba vueltas en su cama sin ser capaz de volver a dormir y sin ganas de absolutamente nada.

Ya lista regresó por última vez la mirada a su casa, a la casa que la había abrigado desde el primer minuto de su vida. Su madre rememoraba siempre como había sido su nacimiento, sus padres no sabía que iba a ser una niña hasta que el sanador la había tomado entre sus brazos y había anunciado que eran padres de una hermosa niña. Sus padres estaban preparados para tener un niño después de tantos intentos de tener una niña y no haberlo conseguido, su madre no se había hecho muchas ilusiones.

La mañana de su nacimiento todo había transcurrido con normalidad, sus hermanos mayores estaban en Hogwarts, en la Madriguera solo estaba su madre y el pequeño Ron, su padre había decidido llevarse a los gemelos para que Molly pudiese descansar, pero cuando el sol había pasado de su cenit, los dolores comenzaron y no hubo manera de pararlo, su madre repetía siempre que Ginny desde el primer momento había tenido un alma guerrera y disfrutaba dando patadas en el vientre de su madre. Era una chica impaciente, no quería quedarse ni un minuto más del necesario en el vientre de su madre, así que había nacido en la Madriguera a las cuatro de la tarde, rodeada de su madre, su padre que había llegado con el sanador y el pequeño Ron que bajaba por las escaleras con su osito de peluche después de tomarse una siesta.

Ese había sido su hogar, siempre acogedor, rodeado de un aura de felicidad inusual, ahora que miraba otra vez a esa casa le parecía sin vida y no podía permanecer ahí ni un minuto más del necesario, siempre sería impaciente, por esa razón volvía al trabajo, no podía esperar una semana para volver cuando sabía que se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Al llegar a San Mungo sonrió a la enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción.

-¡Ruth! ¿qué tal la mañana? ¿muchos pacientes?

-¿No tendrías que estar descansando? - Contestó la enfermera que era todo sonrisas y buenas maneras, ciertamente tenía una clara predilección por Ginny dado que ambas eran las únicas pelirrojas del hospital por lo cual según ella "entre pelirrojas tenemos que cuidarnos" esas eran sus palabras además aseguraba que Ginny era cono la hija que nunca tuvo. Esto enervaba a su hijo, un chico lleno de vitalidad que se encontraba cursando su sexto año en Hogwarts.

-No podía esta sin ti- respondió la Ginny, Ruth le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria pero enseguida se suavizó cuando Ginny le sonrió, así era como le perdonaba el hecho de haberse saltado las recomendaciones del sanador.

-Si el jefe te ve, estás acabada- volvió a contestar la enfermera.

- No me verá, estaré en la sala de pociones, aún tengo que terminar algunas- contestó Ginnebra.

- ¿Y eso no podía esperar?- preguntó Ruth.

-Ya sabes que no- Y sin más le dio un cálido abrazo a la enfermera y se escabulló rumbo a la sala donde se encargaban de elaborar las pociones para los enfermos y para enviar algunas a Hogwarts.

En la soledad de la habitación, los sentimientos que tenía ocultos volvía a resurgir ¿Era posible que Harry y ella volvieran? La respuesta estaba clara, no. Nunca. Los sueños de niña se acabaron, ella se merecía a alguien que la quisiese pero tenía tanto miedo de salir nuevamente lastimada, sus relaciones amorosas nunca habían salido bien, siempre había algo que la paraba para entregarse completamente a alguien y eso es lo que sus ex parejas le recriminaban, Michel y Dean pensaban que la razón era Harry del cual ella estaba enamorada por completo pero cuando por fin salió con el niño que vivió tampoco encontró el valor para demostrar sus sentimientos, eran muy extraño de explicar, siempre soñó con poder estar con él pero cuando sucedió no era como en su sueño, cuando le besó por primera vez no sintió una descarga eléctrica atravesarle de pies a cabeza, tampoco contempló los fuegos artificiales que le contaban sus amigas, simplemente era como un beso más, con demasiado sueños rotos y nada de amor.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la estaban llamando con desesperación hasta que la toparon en el hombro y volvió a la realidad.

-Ginny tienes que atender a un paciente es un caso grave y no hay nadie disponible.- Ruth llevaba escrita la palabra angustia en su rostro.

-No te preocupes. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- respondió la pelirroja

Salieron ambas por la puerta rumbo a la entrada principal del hospital para encontrarse con una escena que no había imaginado, allí estaba de nuevo el rubio platino con cara de arrogante sujetando a otro joven que se encontraba de un extraño color que podía definirse como verde.

Esto no auguraba nada bueno

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar un review! son el alimento de los escritores :D


End file.
